The Reaper
by The Fifth Rider of Armageddon
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu rescue Naruto from a mob and bring him to Akatsuki. Watch as Naruto becomes The Reaper.
1. Konoha's new enamies

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It was the first day of school and a seven year old Naruto was very excited. He couldn't even sleep and was practically hyperventilating, with excitement.

After it was time to get up, Naruto nearly shot out of bed and raced over to his closet. Putting on some of his new clothes he had bought a few weeks ago, he went over to the kitchen and ate some ramen.

Soon he was at the school, and it was huge. Apparently, they had converted one of the original forts that made up the defense of Konoha into a school. There were several towers jutting into the sky and numerous children were running around. He decided to step inside and see where his classroom was. He looked up at the lady behind the desk who was smiling at all the parents passing by.

"Excuse me, where is Iruka-sensei's room?" Naruto asked.

All she could see was spiky blonde hair in front of her desk, as he wasn't that tall. Unable to see his face, she treated him like every other child, "Hello, Iruka's room is just down this hall, number 246. Hope you have a great first day!"

"Thank you miss."

With that he walked off to his classroom. As he was walking by he looked into some of the neighboring class rooms. He saw one that looked like it was made of older children, and he saw that mean girl form the orphanage there, the one who stole his kunai. He pulled himself form the window quickly and accidentally +9walked into a stoic Neji.

Sneering he looked at the trembling blond, then hit him in the stomach. Doubling over in pain Neji chuckled, "How weak, you should go home before you get hurt."

Crying at his cruel words, he got up and started running towards his own classroom, Neji watching the blond run away, "That's right run away, pathetic coward." Neji sneered at the retreating demon container.

Trying to stop the tears from flowing he closed the door to his own room, and looked up at the seats and saw there were a lot of kids. Only thing was that they were all glaring at him, with the exception of the Hyuuga, but with a room full of hatred, who's going to notice a weak smile.

Kiba was the first to notice him.

'_How dare he come here, me and Akamaru will show him_.'

Ino and Sakura were next.

'_Oh no, he's here_.'

'**_WHAT HOW DARE THE BASTARD COME HERE, I'LL BEAT HIS ASS CHA!_'**

The rest off the students then found out who he was, and all of their parents had told them the 'story' of the little boy, how he was a murderer, rapist, thief, S-class criminal…the list went on and on.

A very loud buzzing had every look at a female Aburame, who was covered in a swarm of insects. Suddenly the black cloud zoomed at the blond, as he tried to get away, but it was in vain.

He felt the thousands of bugs bite into his skin, and tear it apart. The other children got into the act, a white puppy tore into his right arm and he screamed out in pain. Trying to run away, he found he couldn't, and that a fat Nara was sitting there, and they were connected by some black thing on the ground.

A rather tubby boy was still munching on chips when he finally remembered what his father had told him, how the boy would sneak into the Akimichi residence and steal all the food in the fridge and pantry. This was actually Choza's midnight snacks, but that was beside the point. All of the children...except Hinata Shino, and Shikamaru had been brainwashed into believing he was the face of evil.

Suddenly the crowd parted and Sasuke came though. He began making hand signs and sucked in air, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Exhaling a massive fireball, Naruto tried to dodge, but the Nara was still holding his shadow. He could only watch as the fireball came closer and closer, a voice in his head laughing at his misfortune. When it first hit, it wasn't too bad, it was just really hot, but that's when it began to melt the top layers of his skin. Closing his eyes he felt the heat pass by, causing a huge scorch mark on the wall behind him. He was severally burned and the sleeves of his shirt were burned off. Of course Sasuke didn't actually want to kill him, just burn him.

"Heh and you are trying to be a ninja? You're useless." Sasuke sneered at the downed Naruto. Ino, Sakura, and the rest of the Sasuke fan club cheered him on and dog piled him, so he couldn't escape. Soon they had all pulled out flowers and chocolates, some had written him cards and hugged him, everyone sweat-dropped at the display.

Suddenly Mizuki entered the room, and all the children quieted down. Looking down at the bleeding boy he bent down and checked his wounds.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you..." Naruto felt a glimmer of hope that the man would help him when he said. "...that you didn't kill him, scum like him deserves to die. Regardless, whoever participated in the attack please raise your hand."

Almost all of the twenty children raised their hand and Mizuki grinned, "Good, you all get extra credit!"

Naruto hated school.

This went on for an entire year, Naruto was the dead last of the class. But he managed to make some friends Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and he even got Chouji to come around...although it took a lot of convincing and a lot of chips to convince him that Naruto was a good person.

Plus the village suffered the loss of the Uchiha clan killed by Itachi. Plus Itachi attacked and nearly killed Naruto when he was leaving the village.

At the end of his fifth day of his second year of school. Naruto was limping home from school, all he had to do was turn around the corner and...that's when he saw them, loads of dogs, different clan members, and villagers; they had blocked off all the ally ways and had surrounded him. Terrified he tried to back up against the wall, only to have five dogs run at him. Ripping the flesh from his bones, tearing him to pieces. Then all the dogs and their companions ran in and mobbed him. Tearing his clothing and giving him huge lacerations with their sharp teeth, even a puppy ripped his eyes out.

Then the villages started hitting him with bats, sticks, rocks, everything but the kitchen sink...no wait they used that too.

A moment later they brought over a tall log, and used ninja wire tying him up.

Screaming in pain a local ANBU stopped over and watched. Everyone stopped; terrified that he might inform the Hokage. He stopped and said, "Let me join you." the mob grinned, and parted giving the ANBU room for his attack.

The ANBU went through some hand signs, and blue lightning with the sound of 1000 angry birds appeared on his right wrist. He dashed forward yelling, "**Lightning Blade!**" and pierced Naruto through the chest! He then walked away as if nothing happened.

Then multiple shinobi's started a fire under the boy, and started using their jutsus on him. But they didn't notice that Naruto's eyes regrew only they were red, and they had three tomoe's in each eye!

The mob was about to finish him off, when a cold voice stopped them, "Well, well, well what do we have here? One-hundred people are hurting a little kid. That's the lowest of the low what do you think Kakuzu?" said an attractive blue-eyed white-haired man, who wore a pitch black cloak with red clouds on it. He wore a scratched out Hot Springs hitai-ate around his neck, and carried a three bladed scythe with a rope on it.

"Even I agree with you on this one Hidan, what should we do to them?" replied a huge man with a pitch black cloak covering his entire body with red clouds as well, and a entire ninja mask covering his head and mouth only leaving his green eyes visible. Connected to his mask was his scratched out Waterfall hitai-ate, and he was also carrying an umbrella.

"Why don't we help this boy, he'll be a great asset to us." the man known as Hidan replied withdrawing his scythe.

"Yea let's do it, we need a third member anyways." Kakuzu said while black tendrils came out of his back, and withdrawing his umbrella.

They attacked the crowd.

"For Lord Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Shower Jutsu!**" Kakuzu yelled.

* * *

During Naruto's Attack

Hinata, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were worried about Naruto. They were disgusted with their relatives behavior, and wanted to ask Naruto why they always attacked him. So they decided to follow him to make sure he was alright, because he got a severe beating from both Sasuke, Mizuki, and Sasuke's fangirls...which was supposed to be a one-on-one taijutsu match. But what they didn't expect was seeing various clan members attack him. They saw all the clan members; the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Nara clan members attacking Naruto along with a bunch of villagers.

Then they heard the cry "For Lord Jashin!" and "**Ninja Art: Senbon Shower Jutsu!**". They saw a huge man launch an umbrella into the air, and a bunch of needles pierced the crowed, they also saw man wielding a three bladed scythe slicing into various people while getting impaled by Kakuzu's needles. They were shocked the he didn't mind it, hell he looked like he enjoyed it.

As they watched the first massacre in their young lives they couldn't help but be awed by the flawless dance of death the white-haired man performed as he lobbed a villagers head off. They watched as a Hyuuga strike him in the back **Gentle Fist **style that should have obliterated his heart. Instead he smirked, he swung his three-bladed scythe and sliced the Hyuuga's stomach open causing his intestines to fall out, staining his once pure white robe crimson. The Hyuuga fell to his knees in shock to try and put his guts back in him, Hidan wouldn't allow it, after taking his hand from an Akmicki's chest and crushing his still beating heart he kicked over the fallen Hyuuga, lifted his right leg, and repeatedly stomped on his head watching the brains ooze out of his crushed skull. He had no time to savor the moment when he turned his eyes toward an Inuzuka.

The big guy as they now call him was not as fluid and graceful as his partner. He prefered impaling and ripping his opponents apart, they saw around fifty tendrils seep out from under his cloak and impale multible Aburame clan members making him drop to the ground with a thud. He turned around to see one villager shivering with some yellow liquid at his feet. He snarled and commanded his tendrils around the mans limbs, raised him in the air and slowly started pulling him apart. The four children could hear the poping of dislocated bones, the snapping of tendons, and the tearing of flesh. The man fell from around five feet in the air screaming in absolute agony at the loss of his limbs, only to be silenced forever as a sandal crush his neck leaving him to suffocate to death.

After the massacre was over via Hidan strangling a villager and Kakuzu throwing the last Nara attacker into a wall leaving a bloody smear. Without regard for his own safety Hidan stripped the wire off Naruto and pulled him from the flames, ignoring his burning arms. Dropping the kid into Kakuzu's arms his black threads started sewing his wounds together. Hidan turned around and saw the four, he smiled and walked over to them.

"Listen you four you are not to tell anyone what you've seen here." he said to them.

"Who are you, and what are you going to do with Naruto?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Gutsy I like that. Don't worry about your friend here we are going to take him with us, and we are going to train him." Hidan said.

"As for who we are that's none of your business. Now train hard, and you'll see him again someday." Kakuzu said as he disappeared with a cloud of smoke, shortly followed by Hidan.


	2. Enter Akatsuki

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Somewhere

Naruto woke up to the smell of blood, and what he saw scared him. He saw a seriously wounded white-haired man stabbing himself, and a huge man cursing at him.

"Dammit Hidan why do you persist on injuring yourself like this!?" the big guy cursed at him.

"Because fucknut Jashin demands that I bleed after victory." the white-haired man known as Hidan replied.

"Who are you two?" a slightly scared voice interrupted their conversation.

"Looks like the brat is awake." the big guy said.

"Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Hidan said before knocking him out.

Later that night Naruto was awakened by a hand covering his mouth, he tried to scream only to hear Hidan shushing him, "Be quiet or Kakuzu will hear us!" he then knocked him out to keep him quiet.

A few hours later Naruto found himself in the middle of a field, inside a circle of blood with a triangle in the middle of it. He turned to see Hidan in the same circle twenty-five feet away from him

"Listen brat be quiet I'm performing a ritual, now shut up and be quiet." Hidan said as he began chanting.

* * *

Three Hours later

Hidan finished chanting Naruto began screaming. His bones shattered and regrew, his skin melted off, and his hair caught on fire. His orange jumpsuit burned into ashes, and his eyes exploded in a red haze as he was engulfed in black and red lights.

After this painful process Naruto stood up, he was now four foot six, he wore a black robe and black shinobi styled sandals. His hair was still blond but they had crimson highlights in them, and he was holding a pitch black scythe. But the most surprising this were his eyes, they were red with three tomoe's.

"The** Sharingan**! Damn I need to tell Kakuzu about this development." Hidan exclaimed as he grabbed Naruto and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They arrived at the camp and Hidan started yelling at his partner, "Kakuzu! Wake up!" Hidan yelled, nad when that didn't work he kicked him hard in the ribs.

"OW! Hidan what the hell, why did you wake me up?"

"Listen the kid he has the **Sharingan**!"

"What?! Tell me what happened!"

Hidan then explained about converting him to his Jashin religion, which really pissed Kakuzu off. He then explained the transformation and him seeing the **Sharingan**.

"Dammit we need to get him to Leader-sama." Kakuzu said before he knocked Naruto out, and ran towards their base.

* * *

Three Days Later

Hidan and Kakuzu were standing before their shadowy leader telling him what they found.

"So you're telling me that you have found a demon container, but not just any demon container, he holds the Kyuubi?" he asked.

"Yes Leader-sama." Kakuzu answered.

"And Hidan you forced your religion on the kid, and made him immortal. Thus awakening his **Sharingan**?"

"Yes Leader-sama." Hidan answered.

"When he wakes up introduce him to his teammates, and train them into the perfect shinobi's."

Naruto woke up to a dark room; confused he looked around the room. He looked around and saw he was in a large room with a four-poster bed, a desk, and some scrolls in the corner of the room.

A knock came from the door, when it opened a woman with silky blue hair with a white lily in it, blue eyes, wearing the same cloak Naruto saw with Hidan and Kakuzu came into the room.

"Are you awake Uzumaki-san?" she asked.

"Yes I am, but call me Naruto."

"Alright Naruto-san my name is Konan, now please follow me."

They walked for awhile until they came to a room, which was occupied by ten people.

"Naruto-san, Leader-sama, is having a meeting with you and these specific people." Konan said.

Naruto saw that Hidan and Kakuzu were in the room, but he didn't recognize the other people sitting in what looked like a circle above them hidden in the shadows. Well he could see a few people, and they were wearing the same cloaks as Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan

He first laid eyes on a man that had hawk-like green eyes, blond hair that was tied in a upward ponytail and covered most of his left eye...and some kind of weird device covering his left eye. His scratched out Stone hitai-ate.

The next one was slumped over. He had black eyes and black corn-rolls, he was wearing a handkerchief over his mouth, and had a iron tail sticking out his back.

The next one looked liked a giant venus fly trap.

The second tallest one had blue hair, and looked like a shark. Strapped to his back was a wrapped object, and on his head was a strange hitai-ate that covered his forehead and ears with the scratched out Mist symbol on it.

The final guy was hidden in the shadows, but Naruto could see a scratched out Leaf hitai-ate.

Naruto then looked at the younger people in the room.

One was a boy about his age, he was four foot ten, and had short white hair. He wore black shorts, with a white shirt, and black sandals. But the most interesting thing about him was the two kodachi's across his back, one was was pitch black and the other was pitch white. He also wore a white glove on his right hand, and a black one on his left hand. His eyes were covered with white medical tape, and two scars were running down his cheeks where his eyes should of been.

The next person was probably two years older than him, he was five foot four and wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt. He wore a armored helmet over his head, shadowing his face from view. But what scared him was the scars on his arms, from what Naruto could tell he was sewn together.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki who are you?" he greeted the two.

"Sanosuke." he white-haired boy said.

"Yuan." the one with the helmet said.

Before Naruto could ask another question a tall, lean man wearing the same cloak as the others. His blue eyes were familiar, with five thin black rings surrounding the pupil. His crimson red hair reached his shoulders, the bangs parted above his left eye and obscuring most of his right came into the room.

"Hello Naruto I bet you would like to know were you are?" the man asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well you are in Hell Country where The Hidden Secret Village is hidden from the world, but we are also known as Akatsuki." the sharked-like man answered.

"So why am I here?"

"You see we we provide shelter for outcasts like you." the man said.

"Outcasts?" Yuan asked.

"Follow me."

After walking for a few minutes Naruto and the other two were astounded by the village. It was half the size of Konoha, but what they saw astounded them was all the people were different, but they were getting along and had no signs of hate in their souls.

There were many people as they went about their business, many of them either had a bloodline or a dysfunction. Hell he even saw a boy with bat wings, a kid with with a robotic arm, a girl who looked like a venus fly trap, a girl with a robotic eye, and two regular kids playing ninja.

"Peaceful Isn't it?"

"Yes mister...what's your name anyways?" Sanosuke asked.

"Oh how rude of me I'm Najato the Shodaime Himitsukage."

"Okay Najato-san how come the village is so peaceful? In my village you weren't allowed to play with any clan members." Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto you see most of these people were cast away from their village, because of how they looked. But we bring them in, help them, and give them a sense of belonging. Plus they know what the other persons life was, and look past their appearances and live in harmony." Najato said smirking at seeing their shocked faces.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"Now that you three have seen the village, we are going to explain why you three are here." Najato announced.

"Okay." the three replied.

"You three are to become shinobi and represent our village, but there is something you must know. Yuan you were created in a lab combining your DNA with Shichibi the seven tailed badger, which allows you to use earth jutsus without using chakra. And with you being adopted by Kakuzu, and going through a Kakuzu's forbidden jutsu you became like him, and learned most of his skills you've become more powerful." the plant man said.

Yuan didn't seem surprised, but you could never tell with his helmet on.

"Sanosuke you are the container of Fenrir the five tailed wolf; Gobi's brother, like his brother he controls all five elements. And you're a Hyouton which means you can use ice jutsus without a cold climate. Also Fenrir is was also called the beast of judgement, which is why you have those swords. They contain Fenrir's power that judges where the spirits of the dead, and sends them to heaven or hell. But how he got sealed into you is a mystery all together." the shadowy Missing Leaf-nin said.

Sanosuke just stood there.

"And finally Naruto, you hold Kyuubi the nine tailed fox. The demon that attacked your village six years ago, and no you are not the demon but it's container but your village was too blinded to see you as a child not the fox. Thanks to Hidan you are now part of a religion where you are immortal. And it seams you have the **Sharingan**, you probably inherited it from Kyuubi, because believe it or not demons actually created the bloodlines we all know today." the corn-roll guy finished their reason from being here..

Naruto was about to break down and cry, until two hands rested on both his shoulders. He looked up to see Sanosuke and Yuan looking at him.

"Listen kid we will get through this together, so don't break down and cry on us." Yuan said.

"Yea instead become strong, and show your former village it was a mistake to mistreat you." Sanosuke finished.

"Thank you." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but you have to start your training ASAP. Hey pervert get in here!" Pain yelled.

A minute later a man walked into the room he looked like he belonged in a kabuki play. He had black eyes, and messy white hair tied in a pony tail that went to his feet. The odd thing about him was that he had a strange forehead protector with the kanji symbol for Oil on it, red stripes going down his eyes to the bottom of his face, a huge scroll tied to his back, and he had a ring on his right middle finger with the kanji symbol for Toad on it.

"Umm...ok who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Jiraiya, your sensei. Now Let the tortu...I mean training begin." he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Right there and then the boys knew they were screwed.

* * *

Armageddon: Hey everybody sorry for the delay, but school's been a bitch and I got grounded a few times. I'm lucky to actually post this chapter, but please be patient with my delayed updates.

* * *


	3. Training and Freedom

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

For the next year the group was entered into the academy for basic teaching, and beaten into submission for their after school training, forced to evade and block any strike that came their way. And it didn't help when everyone ganged up on them. Naruto and the others came out of it losing lots of blood and chunks of flesh due to Kisame's Samehada, ( shark skin ) and Hidan's scythe. Plus Naruto had to put up with a new horror when Sanosuke, Yuan, and himself participated in the academy; fangirls.

During Naruto's training he managed to meet the other member's, and learned a little more about Hidan and Kakuzu.

Sasori of the Red Sands iwas a Missing-nin from The Village Hidden in the Sand. He was a puppet master, who created every puppet Wind Country uses today and a forbidden art; human puppets. Around twenty years ago he left Sand after killing the Sandaime Kazekage and taking his body with him to turn him into a human puppet, and with it his skills using the **Iron Sand**; he also turned his own parents into human puppets. Upon learning this he knew Sasori has an unnatural obsession with puppets. But what shocked him was that he turned himself into a puppet, when he first met him he thought he was a hunchback, with bad corn-rolls, wearing a handkerchief over his mouth, and having a iron tail. But then Najato told him that was a puppet equipped with the 'tongue' tail dipped in poison, a mouth needle launcher, his left arm was also a fire-able needle launching arm, and had almost has an impenetrable armor that looked like a Chinese mask. However he saw that was his first form, and saw his second form when he destroyed an entire country. That's when he found out that he turned himself into a puppet as to why he kept his young appearance, he had bladed shoulder blades, a large poisoning stomach cable, with tubes in his hands for his flamethrower scroll and water-jet scroll, and inside his chest held multiple chakra strings to control his hundred's of puppets.

Plus Naruto found out that Sasori had an apprentice; a young man named Shinji who an orphan from Sand. Shinji is a young boy that was seven years old, was four foot ten with black hair and eyes. He was very mysterious and only worked on his puppets. He like his sensei had an unnatural obsession with puppets, and it took a major beating from Naruto to convince him not to turn himself into a puppet, to stop tinkering with his puppets all freaking day, and to learn other skills. Yuan, Sanosuke, and Naruto started helping him build some armor to help him control as many puppets as he could, but it was still under construction since Shinji was a perfectionist.

Deidara was a Missing-nin from The Village Hidden in the Stones. In his village he was a prodigy in explosives, but for some reason he left his village and hasn't told anybody why. He has the ability to turn clay into explosives, but he and Sasori constantly argued who's 'art' was better. Not only that he looks and sounds like a girl, and he is always saying "Yea" in every last sentence which drived everyone crazy.

Kisame Hoshigaki was very strange yet powerful. He was a Missing-nin from The Village Hidden in the Mist, and was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist who just decided to flee his village for no reason. He looked like a shark and was the second tallest of the entire organization...with Kakuzu being the first and wielded the his huge bandaged zanbatou; Samehada, this sword didn't cut it shaves and devours chakra. Naruto really hated that sword.

Like Sasori he too had an apprentice, but he'll be a secret for now.

Itachi Uchiha trained him in his **Sharingan **at first he tried to kill him which was a complete failure. Itachi explained that he killed most of his clan because they were planing on killing the Sandaime. He also explained why he attacked him, he only did it to distract the Sandaime long enough so he could escape with the rest of the clan. Naruto eventually met Itachi's mom Mikoto who was a really nice woman who didn't care Naruto was a demon container, and the rest of the clan especially his twin cousins Kagome and Kagra Uchiha. Oh and before I forget Sasuke's aunt and uncle are alive as well.

When Naruto met the Uchiha twins they shouted Kwaii ( cute ) and tackled him to the ground to see if his whisker's were real. The twins were the same age as him and they pretty much looked the same except their clothes and hair style. Kimiko let her hair fall to her back and wore a red kimono that showed sakura trees in bloom with a black obi, while Kagra let her fall to her shoulders and wore a red kimono as well with the same designs only her obi was white.

Zetsu was far by the strangest out of all the members; he had a venus flytrap encasing his upper body, had green hair, yellow eyes, and his main torso is split into light and dark halves. He was a Missing-nin from The Village Hidden in the Grass, he and his clan decided to escape the village because they were just using them as tools and not treating them as human beings. His skills in tracking would put an Inuzuka to shame, but his two halves always argue with each other and he is a major carnivore and will always eat anything with meat. In fact he almost ate him when they met in one of the many hallways in the base.

Konan was Najato's girlfriend and the lone female member of the Akatsuki. She had the ability to transform her body into paper and mold it into any shape or form, she treated Naruto, Shinji, Sanosuke, Yuan, and Kisame's apprentice like they was her own son's. And she was the former student of Jiraiya and knew a lot of healing jutsu's incase there was a major injury within the organization, she was no Tsunade but was better than nothing.

Najato is the leader of Akatsuki who holds the **Rinnegan **a powerful bloodline that he inherited from the almost extinct legend of the Rokuou Sannin ( Six Realms Sage ), and was supposed to be better than the **Sharingan **and the **Byakugan **combined. Both he and Konan were Missing-nin's from The Village Hidden in the Rain, but he is rumored to be from the Fuuma Clan but he would not say anything about it. He too was trained by Jiraiya he also has the ability to produce rain that could detect an enemies, and it is rumored that he never lost a fight.

Hidan is a Missing-nin from The Hidden Hot Springs Village. Fed up with his village's peaceful ways, Hidan found a calling in the Jashin religion. Finding solace in its violent tenants, he wiped out many in his village and consented to being experimented upon by Jashin's Forbidden Jutsu, which granted him immortality in exchange for taking life. However when he joined the religion he became a masochist, and started to stab himself for pleasure. He usually spends his time with Naruto teaching him the way of Jashin, his techniques involving the religion, and teaches him how to wield his scythe.

Kakuzu usually trained Yuan in his techniques and was the one who managed all of Akatsuki's funding. Naruto also learned that he is a Missing-nin from The Hidden Waterfall Village, he was a bounty hunter, loved money to an unnatural level, and believe it or not he is over a hundred years old. He also learned that he fought the Shodaime Hokage to a standstill. Unfortunately the Shodaime's Wood Style jutsu's got the better of Kakuzu, and he returned having failed in his mission. Dispite the challenging nature of his mission, he was stigmatized and punished by his village for the failure. After escaping his imprisonment, he took and used the village's ultimate Kinjutsu known as **Jiongu** ( Earth Grudge Fear ), which extended his life by withdrawing the hearts of his opponents. Jiongu also allowed him to utilize the chakra nature of the original heart removal victim, granting him access to all five chakra elements. Kakuzu's body was held together by the mysterious black Jiongu tendrils, which sewed together various chunks of his body. These stitches could be removed to allowed him to extend his body parts.

Sanosuke got private training from a Missing Snow-nin who arrived two months after Pain made him, Yuan, and Naruto into a "team".

And Jiraiya was not really a Missing-nin, but he wasn't loyal to Konoha either. He left after Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to save the ungrateful village from Kyuubi; only for them to try to execute his son for containing the beast. You see after Naruto found out about Kyuubi being sealed in him he told Naruto that his father was the Yondaime Hokage; The Yellow Flash of Konoha, and Kushina Uzumaki the last surviving person from Whirlpool Country and known as The Red Death during The Third Great Shinobi War.

Now he was currently teaching three to control their chakra with the tree climbing, and water walking exercise. But he privately talked to Naruto, and asked him if he knew any jutsu's. And from what Naruto to told him there were five justu's thrown at him that fateful night, and one he found in a sewer when he was five. They were **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**, **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**, **Infinite Darkness Jutsu**. When Jiraiya asked how he learned it he said he found it in a scroll in a sewer, since no one knew it besides the Shodaime Hokage and the Nidaime Hokage. The **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**, **Earth Style: Great Mud River** and **Lightning Blade**.

When Jiraiya heard **Lightning Blade **he hated Konoha even more, knowing the only person who knew it was Jiraiya really started to train them even harder than before; this was four months into his training.

But then things got more interesting when Najato summoned them after they took their Genin Exam.

"Now I bet you three are wondering why I summoned you here?" he asked.

"Yes" the three answered answered.

"Follow me."

A few minutes later they found themselves in front of a stone room with an iron door.

"Here is one of my greatest creations, The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What does it do?" Yuan asked.

"This allows you to train for what seems like years, you see if you're in there for a day it's like a year in there." Najato answered.

"Wow."

"Yea now that you graduated from the academy I'm going to leave you three in there for three days, until then train hard." Najato said as he pushed the three into the chamber, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Konoha

After Naruto disappeared the almost the entire village celebrated, despite the number of dead found the day Naruto disappeared.

And just like Hidan said Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata got stronger. But not before Hinata lost everything.

* * *

Shino's Flashback

A few days after Naruto left, Shino decided to confront his dad Shibi Aburame; the leader of the Aburame clan. He found him in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Dad we need to talk."

"Sure son." Shibi answered surprised that Shino wanted to talk to him, when he usually studied bugs or hung out with Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, or Naruto. Yes he knew about Naruto and didn't mind Shino hanging out with him at all, although Shino didn't know that he knew.

"Dad it's about Naruto...do you hate him because he contains the Kyuubi?"

"No."

"No?" Shino asked clearly shocked at he answer.

"That's right I knew about you two hanging out with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji. And let me guess you're worried about him am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you want to become stronger?"

"Yes, but why did cousin Shila and the other Aburame attack Naruto?"

"Well first off Shila was having her period at the time she attacked him."

"Damn." Shino shuttered as he knew what PMSing did to a woman. ( it's true )

"And your other question those guys were idiots, a disgrace to the clan who are now better off dead. Hell son even the youngest members of the clan knows a container from a demon. But Shino how did you know that he contained Kyuubi?" Shibi asked.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out with the glares, curses, beatings, and his birthday which was the same day Kyuubi was defeated."

"You made the right choice I'm proud of you son, tomorrow we'll start your training."

"Thanks dad."

Shino's Flashback Ends

* * *

Shikamaru's Flashback

A week after Naruto's disappearance Shikamaru finally decided to ask his dad Shikaku Nara; the leader of the Nara clan. He found him cloud watching.

Laying down next to him Shikamaru decided to pop the question, "Hey dad can I get some ( sigh ) training?"

"Why the sudden change? Is it about Naruto?"

"So you know."

"Yes and I know that you know about his troublesome tenant."

"( yawn ) Yep. But why did the other clan members attack Naruto?"

"Those morons? They're better off dead."

"So when can we start my training?"

"We'll start next week."

"Alright."

Then they both fell asleep.

Shikamaru's Flashback Ends

* * *

Chouji's Flashback

Three weeks after Naruto disappeared Chouji looked at his father Chouza finally going to ask him about Naruto.

"Dad do you hate Naruto?"

Chozua sighed at his son's question, "No I don't hate him. He has no control over what happened to him."

"You mean Kyuubi?"

"How did you figure it out!?" Chouza asked clearly shocked.

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean the Kyuubi attack and Naruto's birthday are the same, plus Shikamaru suspected it as well."

"Hmm...tell you what Chouji, I know Naruto will come back and I want you to be prepared. So starting tomorrow I'll start your training, now let's go your mother made porkchops."

"Yay!"

Chouji's Flashback Ends

* * *

Hinata's Flashback

It's been three months since Naruto Disappeared Hinata has been in a nervous wreck, she locked herself in her room for a few days. But that is what the Hyuuga's thought, in reality she was training under Anko Mitarashi.

Anko was a sadistic woman who loved to cause pain, she once served under Orochimaru the Snake Sannin until he betrayed the village. Before he left he gave Anko the **Heaven Cursed Seal **that nearly killed her, plus she has been scorned by the village for something she had no control over.

So far Hinata has been progressing until she heard what everyone said about Naruto, she also saw that his old apartment was burned down, hell she even went by the park and saw everyone hitting a Naruto pinata so she ran to her clan's compound and cried in her room. She stayed like this until Hiashi busted into her room.

"Hinata stop crying and get out of your room!" Hiashi yelled. When she didn't he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the dojo.

"Now Hinata why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-I-he-hea-rd-the-vil.-villag-ers-say-bad-thin-gs-a-a-about-Naruto-kun." Hinata said until Hiashi stopped her.

"You mean the demon! How dare you bring up his name in this house hold! Never talk about that monster again!"

"No your wrong father! Naruto-kun isn't a monster or a demon! He was a kind, gentle, and a good person-" before she could finish, Hiashi hit her in the jaw with enough force to dislocate it.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your father and you are to treat me with respect! If you don't I'll disown you and make you a branch member, Kami your mother would be disappointed in you!"

In response Hinata set her jaw into place and replied, "Father you? Now that's a laugh you've never cared about anyone but yourself, if you turn me into a Branch Member at least it's better than living in this hellhole! And for once in my entire life I'm glad mother is dead, because she would be disgusted for the way you treat you treat your own flesh and blood!"

In response Hiashi pinned her to the ground with his kunai's, and started beating her while she was down. Efficiently breaking some of her bones and ripping her jacket off along with her other shirt, after seeing Hinata topless Hiashi went to his sash; only to be restrained by a lot of Hyuuga members. Now most of them didn't like Hinata, but what Hiashi was going to do to his own daughter was dispickable.

After Hiashi cooled down a bit he ordered a Branch Member to take Hinata up to her room, but what he didn't know that the Hyuuga was really Anko in disguise. She took out a spare jacket from a storage scroll put it on Hinata's naked torso and took her to the Hokage to tell him what happened.

When she got there she explained the events that happened at the clan house. Sarutobi was about to take Hinata to the hospital until he saw her tears; they turned white and they saw Hinata's injuries heal themselves, her arm that was bent at an awkward angle snapped right back into place, and the cuts on her face healed up until there was no trace of the cut anywhere.

"In all my years I thought I would never see it again." Sarutobi muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked.

"The **Tears of Rebirth **the other special ability of the Hyuuga Clan, but I thought it was extinct until now."

"What does the Tears of Rebirth do anyways?"

"The tears can heal almost any injury and can cure many diseases, Anko I'm giving you two S-ranked missions."

"Really? What do I have to do?"

"First I want you to sneak back into the Hyuuga Compound and get Hinata's possessions and bring them to the tower in The Forest of Death."

"What's the second one?" Anko asked.

"The second is very important, I want you to let Hinata to live with you, train her, and protect her." Sarutobi answered.

"Why do you want her to move in with me?"

"Well for one you usually scare the hell out of people so they won't disturb you, and I know Hiashi will find out that Hinata has the **Tears of Rebirth**, he would try to get her back and use her as a breeding stock. Plus I know you have secretly been training Hinata, so what will it be?"

"Hmm...knowing Hiashi he would do anything to get her back...plus I really don't like him, and it would be fun to piss him off. Alright I'll take her in, but can I kill who ever tries to take her?

"I was just about to say that. It's a deal Anko."

Flashback Ends

* * *

After Hinata moved in with Anko thing changed greatly. Although a bunch of Hyuuga members tried to retrieve her only to be killed in the forest, or by Anko in the streets if they were stupid enough to go after Hinata during the day.

Hinata's confidence problem was non-existent, finally found a person who likes her for herself. Her chakra pool was at Chuunin level and she learned three techniques outside of the academy; **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**, **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu**, and the **Water clone Jutsu **Anko found on one of her missions along with a few other techniques that she wasn't ready to learn yet.

Someday Hinata hoped to see Naruto again, little did she know she would see him again very soon.

* * *

Armageddon: Merry Christmas everybody!


	4. The Fruits of Labour

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It has been three days since Najato shoved Naruto, Sanosuke, and Yuan into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And for three days he got an ear full from Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, and Jiraiya.

Currently they were in front of the chamber, with Najato getting yelled at again. "I can't believe you put them into the chamber, you know it was too early for them." Kakuzu complained.

"Listen they need to get stronger and you guys were going too slow for my taste." Najato snapped, only to get hit in the head by Konan.

"Najato I mean no disrespect but you are an fucking idiot! Naruto has only been working with his religion for a year, and if I'm not there to guide him through it something bad will happen." Hidan said.

"Hey what could possibly go wrong?"

Not a second after he said that a huge explosion caused the iron doors to the chamber to fly off like pieces of paper, throwing Sanosuke and Yuan out into the open,and releasing an enormous dark and red energy.

"THAT'S WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG YOU IDIOT!" Hidan yelled.

"What the hell's going on here!?" Jiraiya screamed.

"N-Naruto...he-he t-tap-ped into Kyu-Kyu-ubi's...ch-cha-akra, a...and his...Jashin...po-w-ers...are-are out...o-o-of...cont-cont-rol." Sanosuke managed to say before falling unconscious.

"Dammit! Jiraiya we need to get in there!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm right behind you!" Jiraiya replied rushing into the time chamber.

* * *

Inside the Chamber

Hidan and Jiraiya rushed into the chamber only to see a endless white room with a few beds, a refrigerator, a door that leads to a bathroom, a shelf full of scrolls, a furnace with some iron, an unfinished weapon, and other smithing materials, training dummies, and a foot locker that held other training equipment.

And there laid Naruto black and red chakra surrounding him.

"Jiraiya can you seal his power?" Hidan asked.

"I'm not as good as the Yondaime, but I'll try." Jiraiya replied taking out some ink and a ink brush, and ran over to help Naruto.

Quickly brushing some seals on Naruto and ignoring the painful chakra Naruto was producing, Jiraiya yelled out his technique, "**Chakra Sealing Jutsu!**"

As soon as he yelled out the technique the chakra started receding into him. After a few minutes the chakra was locked into Naruto, but the only side effect was that Naruto got the black kanji symbol for undying on the left side of his forehead. ( the tattoo idea was created by Loki God of Mischief so all credit goes to him )

"Phew that was close."

"I agree Now if you would excuse me I need to talk to Najato." Hidan said cracking his knuckles.

For the next few hours the entire village could hear screaming, although this was very common they couldn't help but wonder who the poor victim was.

* * *

A month Later

As the sun rose Naruto finally woke up, wondering where he was he looked around to find himself in his room. He felt a weight on his right arm, and was shocked to see the Uchiha twins gripping his hand with theirs.

"Well well look who's awake."

Naruto looked at the entrance of his room to see Sanosuke in his black and white pajamas.

"They barely left your side the entire time you were asleep." he continued.

"How long have I been out?"

"A month."

"A month!"

"Shh the twins have been worried sick about you! Listen perform the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **then perform the **Substitution Jutsu **Najato-sama wants to speak with us."

Using one handed hand seals Naruto performed the the two jutsu's, and followed Sanosuke out to the meeting area.

* * *

Meeting Area

"Ahh Narutoit's nice for you to join us, now on to business now how old are you three?" Najato asked.

"Ten." Naruto said.

"Ten." Sanosuke said.

"Twelve." Yuan said.

"And how was your chakra control, strength, and how many techniques did you three know before you entered the hyperbolic time chamber? Yuan why don't you go first?"

"Well I knew the academy jutsu's except the **Clone Jutsu**, **Earth Style: Iron Body**, **Jiongu**, **Elemental Stealing**, **Wind Style: Pressure Damage**, **Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu**, and I was working on **Ninja Art: Senbon Shower Jutsu**. My strength was pathetic, and my chakra control was low Chuunin level."

"Now how are you?"

"Well I can now crush boulders without chakra, my chakra control is now high Jounin, I learned how to forge weapons and am almost finished with my best weapon yet. And I learned five new jutsu's the **Body Flicker Jutsu**, **Earth Clone Jutsu**, **Ninja Art: Senbon Shower Jutsu**, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, and the **Rasengan **from Naruto." Yuan answered.

"Jiraiya you taught Naruto the **Rasengan**?" Najato asked.

"Yes but he wasn't showing much progress with it, I guess he finished it in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Jiraiya answered.

"I guess so...anyways, Sanosuke you're next."

"I only knew the academy jutsu's, except the **Clone Jutsu **as well, my strength could crack boulders, and my chakra control was high Genin. I now know my clans secret arts the **A Thousand Water Needles of Death** and **Crystal Ice Mirrors**. I also have learned **Ice Style: Tiger Pierces Dragon Jutsu**, **Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu**, **Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard**, **Rasengan**, and I'm currently working on the rest. My strength has increased to that of Yuan's and my chakra control is low Jounin. Sanosuke said.

"Impressive you really progressed with your control and learning six advanced jutsu's. Well it's your turn Naruto tell us what you learned."

"Well before I went into the time chamber my strength sucked, my chakra control sucked ass, but my ninjutsu is higher than Sano's and Yuan." Naruto said earning a glare from said people.

"Really what were they?" Pain asked politely which he never did, and it really scared everybody.

"They were the academy jutsu's except the **Clone Jutsu**, **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**, **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**, **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**, **Earth Style: Great Mud River**, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, **Infinite Darkness Jutsu**, **Lightning Blade**, **Sexy Jutsu**, and **Harem Jutsu**."

The males in the room blushed heavily despite themselves remembering that jutsu. Until Konan started producing massive killing intent bringing all the males in the room to their knees. After a few minutes of near suffocation Naruto promised the blue-haired angel that he would never use those jutsus again.

"Back to where we were, what about your strength and chakra control? And did you learn anything else in there?" Najato coughed knowing Konan was going to hurt him after this meeting was over.

"I can crack boulders, but thanks to what happened last month my chakra control is shot to hell. I also created some of my own jutsu's **Lightning Current**, **Lighting Senbon**, ( yes I ripped them off Sasuke's **Chidori** techniques deal with it ) and **Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu**. I also finished the **Rasengan **in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and I learned the **Body Flicker Jutsu**." Naruto said.

"Impressive...now listen you three I'm sending you to Water Country, this is your first mission, an S-rank mission."

That got everyones attention especially the Uchiha twins who just walked into the room.

"There is a disturbance in Water Country, they are planning to kill everyone with a bloodline. Over the years they killed off the Hoyuton Clan, I'm sorry Sanosuke but you are the last of your kind."

"Dammit this sucks." Sanosuke said calmly, but everyone knew he was raging inside.

"Anyways they are going to kill off the Soma Clan, but the Kaguya clan they are going to attack the Mist Village. This bloodthirsty clan will wipe themselves themselves out, and their bloodline is just too precious to die out. I need you three to go and talk some sense into them. But if they refuse kill them, save as many women an children you can, and also save the Soma Clan am I clear?"

"Yes Najato-sama!" the three saluted.

"Now you three have three days of rest and relaxation to prepare yourselves, dismissed!"

During those three days Naruto hung out with the Uchiha Clan, but mostly with Kimiko and Kagra. Yuan finished his weapon, and Sanosuke worked on his jutsu's.

* * *

Konoha

Over the years Hinata became like a mini Anko which scared the crap out of most people, she now wore a black skirt with a white belt hanging off her left hip, black sandals and a white tank top, showing off some "assets" which were a decent size for a ten year old, and a black trench coat like Anko's. She let her hair grow out and went to the middle of her back, and her kunai holster was on her left thigh and her shuriken holster on her right thigh. And hanging off her belt were black gloves that created chakra claws when she concentrated her chakra in them. In order to keep Hinata safe Anko always asked the Hokage to take Hinata with her on missions, they were usually C, B, or A-ranked missions but it gave Hinata experience in the shinobi world.

Shino now wore a gray hooded trench coat with a bunch of kunai inside the coat, a black sweatshirt that covered the bottom part of his face. He also wore black cargo pants and gray sandals, he still wore his glasses that covered his eyes. His skills with his kakaichuu bugs increased at a spectacular rate, plus his hive was as big as his father's, and he also signed his clans summoning contract for bugs. Around his family and friends he acted like his true self, because believe it or not Shino actually had a good sense of humor. Around the villagers he's his silent mysterious self, but if he hears anybody disrespecting his clan or Naruto he usually challenges them to a fight and beats the living crap out of them.

Chouji grew his hair out and started wearing armor like his father, but unlike his father who wielded a staff Chouji wielded a giant axe. When he started his training he was beaten into the ground, but after a few months he finally go used to it and was feared by most of his peers especially when he brought his ax to school. Hell a week ago he signed his families summoning contract for boars. When he was around his friends and family he was a joyful boy, but he is cold to everyone else especially his classmates.

Shikamaru changed his outfit as well. He now wore a gray vest with his clans symbol on the back, a long black sleeve shirt with a fishnet bodysuit underneath it. He wore black cargo pants with white medical tape on his right thigh and black sandals. He had both kunai holsters on his right and left thigh and is a well known strategist in the village. He now fights with trench knives outside his training with his dad, he trained under Asuma Sarutobi the son of the Sandaime Hokage. Asuma was one of Fire Country's Twelve Elite Guardians, shinobi specially trained to protect the Fire Country's Daimyou, he is also the uncle of Konohamaru, has a bounty on his head that would make Kakuzu drool over, is a notorious chain smoker, and is one of the very rare wind users in Konoha. Hell he's the one who taught Shikamaru how to fight with trench knives as his main weapon.

But now we return to Hinata who was walking with Anko towards to Hokage Tower to ask for a mission. When they got there the secretary sneered at them only to be silenced by their killing intent, they then walked up the stairs and went into the Hokage's office.

"Anko-chan, Hinata-chan what can I do for you today?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, Hokage-sama we need to get out of the village for awhile." Anko replied scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Let me guess you killed another Hyuuga?" the aged Hokage dead-panned.

"No Hinata did, the bastard tried to kidnap her last night. When I detected a chakra signature in Hinata's room I got up there as fast as I could, but when I got there I saw the Hyuuga bleeding on her floor with his chest gashed out."

"Well Hinata you look well after your first kill." Sarutobi commented.

"It's no big deal they are not my family anyways, they only want to use me as a breeding stock. I just got tired of being a victim so I decided to make an example of him." Hinata said darkly.

"Yea...here's a B-rank scouting mission in Water Country, now get out of my office you both are starting to scare me." Sarutobi said, making them both giggle like school girls.


	5. Water Country Massacre

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Water Country

"We descend upon the The Hidden Mist under the cover of night. We all feel the sting of the recent betrayal, well tonight they will see savagery like they've never seen before! Show these scum the ferocity of our clan, down to every last man, woman, and child!" the Kaguya clan leader said after finishing his speech.

Hearing the clan cheer Naruto, Sanosuke, and Yuan knew the clan wouldn't corporate with them.

"So I guess we attack them?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Yuan replied.

"Keo go get Kimimaro and the rest of the clan! We need every member to fight and if there are any newborns, pregnant women, or very small children kill them, we don't need weakness on the battlefield." the clan leader said.

"Killing young children and...this guy is crazy! Sano you take the east quadrant, Yuan you take the west, I'll take the south and try to keep one clan member alive so we can find the women and children. We fight until we reach the north quadrant now move out!" Naruto ordered.

"Copy that." both Yuan, and Sanosuke said.

* * *

East Quadrant

A group of sixty Kaguya's in the eastern quadrant confronted a figure who appeared out of nowhere.

The figure looked to be around five foot one and looked to be ten years old. He wore black combat boots along with white cargo pants with his black kunai holster on his left thigh, and a black senbon holster on his right thigh. He also wore a open white trench coat with the ying-yang symbol on the back, and a black shirt. He wore two belts that hung off his waste in an 'x' shape the white one that hung off his right hip held a pitch black kodachi along with a black hilt, the one that hung off his left hip held a white kodachi with a white hilt. They noticed that he wore a white glove on his left hand and a black glove on his right hand, they also noticed that his hair went down to his back, and his eyes were covered by white medical tape and a black hitai-ate with a question mark in the middle of it.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the Kaguya asked.

"Your executioner!" Sanosuke snapped.

Taking that as an insult the Kaguya withdrew a bone sword from his arm, and attacked Sanosuke, only to find himself beheaded by his blades.

That caught the rest of the Kaguya's attention; when they saw a pitch black blade in his right hand, and a white blade in his left hand.

"Say hello to Salvation and Damnation, they are your tickets to heaven or hell. But knowing what you've done I'll send all of you to the deepest pits of hell!"

Ignoring his speech the rest of the Kaguya's attacked.

"Take this scum! **Crystal Ice Mirrors!**" Sanosuke shouted as a dome of fifty mirrors surrounded most of the Kaguya's. Appearing in the mirrors Sanosuke called out his next technique.

"**A Thousand Water Needles of Death!**" Sanosuke yelled out as the mist in the village started to dissipate, turning into a thousand senbon needles and then skewered all that were within the dome of mirrors.

Knowing he was running low on chakra Sanosuke dropped his ice mirrors, hoping the rest of the Kaguya's would surrender but luck wasn't with him tonight.

"A Hyouton? I thought they were all killed off?" a Kaguya asked.

"Well lucky us then it's been awhile since I killed one hehehe." another one crackled.

After hearing that Sanosuke's chakra spiked to enormous levels. _'That's it screw what Naruto said, I'm killing them all!'_

"Feel honored swine, you are the first to fall victim to my justu I just created and mastered!"

Sanosuke put his kodachi's away, he held his hands out and was mixing the five main elements in them he called out, "**Five Element Massacre!**" a spear of water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning appeared in his palms making everything around him shake under pressure, the Kaguya's present just stood there and couldn't escape because of the gravity around them. Sanosuke then shot his technique off like a gun and slammed into the Kaguya's making them let out an inhuman scream as they were blown apart in a bloody haze.

Smirking at his work Sanosuke walked north to meet the others.

* * *

West Quadrant

A group of fifty Kaguya's were walking toward the gate, when a metalic object flew through the air and cut five Kaguya's in half, the object then turned around slicing off another Kaguya's head the turned to see it's owner. What they saw scared them, and nothing ever scared them.

They saw a boy...man...creature what ever the hell they saw. He was five foot five, wore black cargo pants and combat boots, he also wore a pitch black armored helmet on his head with a question mark carved in the middle of it shadowing his face from view. But that's not what scared them it was that his arms were sewn together and his back was stitched together with two mask-like things sewn into his back, and the metalic object was really a runabout

"Get away from us you monster!" a Kaguya screamed in fright.

Yuan's only response was turning his back to them and yelled out, "**Wind Style: Pressure Damage!**" as a huge blast of air shot out of the wind mask, it's raging winds slicing into the Kaguya's. After he finished his technique Yuan walked over to the bodies, seeing the dismembered bodies he doubted that anyone lived through the attack until he heard a groan.

Looking over he saw a armless and legless survivor, walking over to his victim he said to him.

"You have something I need, don't worry I'll only hurt a lot!" Yuan shouted as hundreds of black tendril's shot out of his chest plunging them into the fallen Kaguya. The Kaguya's screams echoed throughout the compound until they completely stopped.

Smirking Yuan looked at the now heartless Kaguya, and felt his new mask forming on his back. He picked up his zanbatou, put on his black shirt, and walked north.

* * *

Southern Quadrant

Smirking a group of twenty Kaguya's looked at the pray in front of them.

He stood atfive foot even wearing a black cloak, cargo pants, and combat boots. His spiky blond/red hair that went down to his neck, piercing blue eyes, and black face mask looked out of place for a boy his age. They also noticed that he wore a necklace with a triangle in the middle of a circle, he had a hitai-ate tied around his left arm with a question mark in the middle of it, he had the black kanjisymbol for Undying on the left side of his forehead, and he wielded a pitch black scythe.

"Hehe hey kid why don't move out of the way, we got important things to do." Keo said.

"How about I give you this." Naruto said giving them the finger.

"Kill him!" Keo shouted as he and his fellow clansmen charged at Naruto.

In response Naruto ran at them screaming the name of Jashin which confused the Kaguya's until they clashed. Naruto's scythe had pierced Keo's head, but Naruto was pierced in several places with bone swords, spears, knives, and whips.

"Hahaha we killed him!" the Kaguya leader laughed.

"Oh really?" a voice chimed in.

Looking down they saw Naruto slide off their weapons and walk like it was nothing.

"How?"

"Hehehe now what is this about killing me?" Naruto mocked the confused Kaguya's

"You can't be alive! We killed you!" a Kaguya screamed hysterically.

"Well not today!" Naruto yelled as he rushed at them.

He sliced one in the stomach cutting him in half he then kicked one in the chest, using chakra he ran up a Kaguya until he reached his head and jumped high into the sky breaking the Kaguya's neck in the process.

Doing some hand signs he yelled out, "**Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!**"as a fireball the shape of a foxes head flew from his mouth and landed in the mass of clan members burning most of them alive. As he landed Naruto smiled insanely, he ducked under a bone sword and then brought his foot up sharply snapping the Kaguya's neck.

Naruto turned, only to get a bone sword in the gut. Growling, he gripped the offending arm and ripped it out of the man's body, using chakra he raised the man into the air. There was a brief pause before he brought the man down across his knee.

A loud crack split the air as the man's spine was shattered beyond repair even for a Kaguya. Sending the weeping Kaguya leader to the ground he looked around for anymore enemies, seeing none he grabbed the clan leader by the hair dragging him to the north quadrant.

* * *

North Quadrant

When the three met up they were less than beautiful. Sanosuke looked like he was going to pass out, Yuan was slouching obvious that there was some pain in his back, and Naruto was covered in blood dragging a man by his hair.

"Let me guess you didn't leave any alive?" Naruto asked, giving them both one soldier pill.

"They pissed me off saying killing my clan was fun." Sanosuke said, after he gulped down the pill feeling his chakra replenish.

"There was one alive but I took his heart out, because I didn't have a water heart yet." Yuan said sheepishly, after he gulped down his pill feeling the pain in his back die down.

"Well lucky for us I kept this bastard alive, okay where is the rest of your clan?"

"Like I'm telling you!" the clan leader said.

"Yuan use your tendrils."

"Alright Naruto." Yuan complied. Black tendrils sprouted form Yuan's back and started digging into the clan leaders skin, after fifteen minutes of pure agony, and a promise that Naruto would heal him the clan leader finally talked.

"They are in the hollowed out tree in the middle of the compound, they are underneath the ground and in many cells." the clan leader said with some hesitation.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he said placing his boot on the man's throat.

"I...thought...you...were...going...to...heal...me?" the clan leader gurgled.

"I lied." Naruto smirked with one heavy blow he crushed the mans windpipe, leaving him to suffocate to death.

* * *

Secret Underground Tunnel

"Damn why are these tunnels so damn long!" Yuan complained.

"Gaa I can't believe I never thought of this before! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled creating twenty clones, Yuan did the same creating ten clones.

"Okay you guys search every tunnel, and if you find any prison cells release the captives." Naruto ordered.

"Alright I'll go left, Yuan you go right, and Naruto you'll take the middle." Sanosuke said.

"Alright we meet back at the entrance in an hour."

* * *

Yuan's Tunnel

It took fifteen minutes until Yuan found one cell, and when he found it he was disgusted.

The cells were medium size but that's not what disgust him, he saw women and children...dead women and children. It looked like they died of dehydration, disease, and starvation. He was about to leave but he saw some movement.

Ripping the door off the cell and walked over to where he saw movement, he saw a small brown haired child clinging to his dead mother.

"So small and fragile...come here little one." Yuan said picking the small child up, the child was shivering from the cold and it looked like he had a high fever.

_'I've never seen something so vulnerable, I...damn this clan doing this to a small child! I'm going to save this kid even if it costs me my life!'_

Taking the child out of the cell he took one last look at the cell, Yuan then willed the earth and buried the deceased clan members. Before he left he carved a cross into the dirt, and left to search for other survivors.

* * *

Sanosuke's Tunnel

"Damn this clan is fucked up." Sanosuke muttered as he saw a dozen small cells.

Taking out a senbon needle, he picked the locks on all the cells. He was very discouraged to see out of thirty people only twelve made it out alive.

Picking up a child he lead the survivors towards the exit.

* * *

Naruto's Tunnel

"Damn this is a strong genjutsu hey furball can you dispel it?"

**"Yes I could but I won't."**

"But innocent people are dying! Don't you care?"

**"Nope."**

"You know you're a real pain in the ass! Why did you convince me to open a communication link with you?" ( thought of by Loki God of Mischief )

**"Shut it brat!"**

"Fine how about this help me and I'll read Ero-sennins stupid books!" Naruto said in defeat.

**"Deal!"**

Muttering about Ero-foxes Naruto undid the genjutsu only to see one prison cell. He looked in to see two people.

He saw a pale boy about his age with very dirty white hair, green eyes with red dots above his eyebrows. His blue outfit shirt was in rags, and his brown pants didn't look any better and looked like he hasn't eaten or slept in weeks. He was clutching on to a girl wearing a tattered blue sun dress the same age as him for dear life she, had the same features as the boy, but it looked like she was dying.

Walking to the door Naruto stepped on a twig alerting the boy, creating a bone dagger the boy went into a defensive stance.

"Wow, hold it there I'm here to help." Naruto said as he ripped off the notes from the cell, and pick locked the door. Walking into the cell Naruto calmly walked over to the boy, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Kimimaro and that is my twin sister Pandora."

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll carry your sister, before you ask you might be able to walk, but your body is weak. So you can't walk and carry her at the same time." Naruto said.

"Alright." Kimimaro grunted in frustration.

* * *

Entrance

The group met up with each other at the outside entrance.

"I got this kid there were no other survivors." Yuan said gravely.

"I found thirty people but only twelve made it through." Sanosuke said grimly.

"I got Kimimaro and his sister." Naruto said.

"And I see your clones found a few more." Sanosuke added, seeing both Naruto's and Yuan's clones coming out of the tunnels with a few clan members.

"There are about thirty people left alive in this clan, now we need to rescue the Soma Clan man what an annoyance." Yuan complained.

"Alright people we need you to follow us to safety, but first we need to make a short detour. So if you follow us and be quiet we'll get to our village sooner!" Naruto yelled out to the survivors.

But as soon as they got to the entrance, Naruto saw who he didn't expect to see Hinata.

* * *

Anko and Hinata During the Kaguya Massacre

For three hours of scouting Anko had enough, she was about to call it quits until she felt a massive amount of chakra. Knowing Hinata felt it too she ran to the source when she arrived what she saw amazed her.

She saw a white-haired kid in a dome of fifty mirrors firing ice needles at his enemies. After words the kid jumped to the a second later his chakra blazing into the sky, she really didn't know what pissed him off but it was bad. She saw his raise his hands up five balls of energy gathered up in his hands, he then shot the technique off, they hit his opponents and they blew apart in a bloody haze.

A little bit away Hinata watched a big guy with a zanbatou turn his back to his opponents and blew them away. She then saw him walk over to a survivor and, well she really didn't see what he did but the man screamed out in pain before dying.

Then both Hinata and Anko saw Naruto's fight, they missed him getting speared with various bone weapons but the fight was amazing. During the end of the fight he brought the man down on his knee breaking his back.

They then followed them north, where they killed their captive and went into a tree.

For an hour they waited until they emerged from the tree, what they saw shocked them seeing at least thirty half-dead people following them. As the group got to the gate Anko and Hinata decided to confront them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanosuke asked.

"You got gut's talking to me like that, I like that about your type of men. So to answer your question I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!"

"Isn't she the most insane kunochi in the Bingo Book?" Yuan asked with a sweat-drop on the back of his head.

"I believe she is, anyways what do you want? And do you side with the Konoha council? " Naruto asked.

"Hell no those bastards tried to execute me over a dozen times, just because I studied under that Snake-teme they think they should kill me."

"Good...wait Hinata-chan? Is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Umm who are you?" she asked.

"Oh how rude of me." Naruto said pulling down his mask, giving her his foxy grin.

In response Hinata lost control of herself and plowed into him, she was giving him the most brutal bear hug known in the world while kissing his face multiple times. But then she realized what she did she fainted, leaving Naruto to get laughed at.

"Ohhhh the twin's aren't going to he happy about this." Yuan laughed.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" Sanosuke didn't get to finish when Naruto hit him on the head.

"Come on we don't have time for this! Anko I really don't know you, but if Hinata trust's you I guess I might as well. I need you to watch over the women and children while we get another clan." Naruto said as he pulled his mask over his nose, and dragged the half conscious Sanosuke to the Soma Compound.

* * *

Soma Compound

Naruto and the others arrived at the compound, only to see burning buildings and multiple dead bodies. They could hear the sounds of battle and they went towards it, what the found shocked them to the very core of their souls.

There were four men slaughtering unarmed civilians, they were screaming out in agony and begging for their lives.

Yuan went into a rage when he saw a man kill a child not much older than the one he saved. Drawing his zanbatou he ran at the man, Naruto and Sanosuke followed him shortly.

* * *

Yuan's Fight

Yuan's opponent looked menacing to say the least. Standing at six foot one he wore a pitch black mask on his face with his village symbol carved into the forehead, with narrow eye slits. He had a black obi around his waist and wore a crimson battle kimono, he wore what looked like black cargo pants underneath the kimono and black sandals. He also wore black leather gloves and carried a claymore; still dripping blood from the impaled child.

"Why did you kill him he was an innocent child!" Yuan yelled at the man.

"Because the Yondaime Mizukage ordered the extermination, and because I felt like it." the man sadistically answered raising his claymore.

"You crazy son of a bitch I'll kill you!"

They charged at each other their weapons clashed, they then backed away from each other the man doing hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" the man shouted as a dragon made entirely out of water flew out of a near by pond headed towards Yuan.

"**Earth Style: Iron Body!**" Yuan yelled as his body took on a grayish color. He took the jutsu head on but walked it off like it was nothing.

The man looked at Yuan shocked at what happened. Taking the brief distraction Yuan ran at the man, shaking out of his trance the man lifted his claymore as Yuan neared him. In a brief second the man's claymore pierced through Yuan's lung, but Yuan's fist went through the man's stomach. His intestines were blown out of his back and his spine was severed in two.

Sighing Yuan took his fist out of the man's stomach only for him to split in two. Sighing again he took the man's claymore out of his lung, and took the man's mask as well revealing the most messed up face you can imagine.

"You are one ugly mother fucker." he muttered as he walked away, allowing his tendrils to sew up his wound.

* * *

Sanosuke's Fight

Sanoauke stared at the five foot ten man, he was wearing a straw hat, a tattered cloak, torn shorts, and black sandals. His forehead protector was used as an eye patch over his right eye, the right side of his face looked like it was burned off showing off some exposed muscle tissue, but his left side was unharmed showing off his crazy green eye. He was carrying a longsword in his left hand.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the man sneered.

"Listen I don't care who the hell you are, so I'll let you off easy now move out of the way." Sanosuke said.

Without responding the man leaped at Sanosuke only to get caught in a piller of ice. "**Ice Prison Jutsu **that comes in handy don't you agree? Maybe you can learn it later NOT!" Sanosuke charged chakra into his left arm, he then brought his fist back and punched the ice shattering it to pieces. Looking at the frozen and bloody chunks of what remained of the former Mist-nin, he saw that his longsword was still in one piece and decided to take it as a trophy.

* * *

Naruto's Fight

Naruto was facing off against Aoi Rokushou a Missing-nin from Konoha. He had green hair expanding in wild directions with his forehead protector covering his forehead and brown eyes, he wore a white and blue what Naruto believed was a jumpsuit and wore blue sandals. He carried an umbrella on his back and wielded a sword in his right hand a purple colored, metallic looking hilt with an activated energy blade. The sword itself is yellow colored and has a thin blade of three feet long and nine inches wide. Its blade was crackling with electrical energy.

"The Raijin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hehehe yes the most powerful weapon in Water Country." Aoi gloated, "It'll be the last thing you'll ever see!" Without a word Aoi threw his umbrella into the air yelling, **Ninja Art: Senbon Shower Jutsu**, as hundreds of needles shot out of the umbrella and hit Naruto dead on.

"What the hell you should be dead!"

"Aoi I won't die as easy as your other victims. So why don't you just-" Naruto didn't finish as Aoi plunged the Raijin into his chest. The electricity coursed through Naruto's body until the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Aoi was about to pull the Raijin out of Naruto's chest, but then he felt himself get electrocuted he let go of the Raijin only to see the electricity forming around Naruto.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, that was pathetic Aoi," Naruto taunted pulling the Raijin out of his chest. Reaching into his cloak Naruto pulled out two kunai, and threw them towards the ground pinning Aoi's feet to the ground. "Let me show you a real lightning technique." he continued ignoring Aoi's screams of pain.

Naruto did three hand seals and used his left hand to brace his right wrist. A ring of crackling chakra appeared around him and small bolts of electricity flowed from the ring into his hand. the bolts eventually stopped and he now held a large blue ball of lightning, which let out a terrible sound like the screeching of a thousand angry birds.

"**Lightning Blade!**" Naruto yelled as he ran at Aoi his right hand at his side tearing through the ground, he then brought his hand up and plunged his lightning covered hand into Aoi's chest killing him instantly.

Naruto then looked down at his feet, and picked up the deactivated Raijin and clipped it on his belt before walking towards the compound gate.

Meeting up with his teammates they were about to leave the compound, when a movement caught their eye. They saw the other swordsman that probably included himself in some of the clan's massacre, he was shaking like he saw a demon. He was about their age, had white hair, yellow eyes, a purple wife beater shirt, white pants, and black shinobi sandals.

"W-Who the h-h-hell are you people!" he screamed out in fright.

Knowing they were going to end up in the Bingo Book eventually, the three decided to make a name for themselves.

"I am the The Livings Worst Nightmare The Undertaker." Yuan announced.

"I am The Beast of Judgement Fenrir." Sanosuke said.

"I am The Taker of Souls The Reaper." Naruto said.

"Together we are the Immortals." they all said in a union, making the young man faint foaming at the mouth.

* * *

Kaguya Compound

Anko saw three figures coming towards the gate, but she relaxed when she saw that it was Naruto and his friends. At the same time Hinata woke up.

"So did you get that clan?" she asked.

"No instead we found three of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, they killed them all and we killed three of them." Naruto replied bitterly.

"What! How did you three survive?"

"We killed them that's all there is to it." Yuan said showing her the mask and the claymore.

"They were sadistic bastards." Sanosuke agreed showing her the longsword.

"I fought and killed Aoi Rokushou, and I'm taking the Raijin so don't try to stop me." Naruto said when he saw Anko eyeing the Raijin.

"Hey to the victors go the spoils, you killed him so you deserve it. Don't worry I won't tell." Anko said winking at him.

"Anko-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Hinata I'm willing to share." Anko said teasingly, earning a blush from both Naruto and Hinata.

"Umm ladies I hate to interrupt, but we need to get out of here. I bet with all the commotion we caused the ANBU and Hunter-nins, will be on our trail pretty soon." Sanosuke interrupted their _lovely _conversation.

"Why don't you guys prepare the seals? I need to talk with Hinata." Naruto said.

"You have five minutes not a second more." Yuan told him.

"Just get on with it."

After a minutes of walking Naruto and Hinata got to a secluded area.

"It's nice to see you again but why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked.

"Well for the longest time...I kind of...well..." Hinata started to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hinata-chan do you like me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh damn this is not good."

"Why do you say that? Do you not..." Hinata started to cry, but was suddenly hugged by Naruto.

"Shh Hinata-chan please don't cry, I hate it when a women cry. Listen I'm not really sure of if I feel the same way, but I'll give it a shot but now is not the time. Right now I have to get the remaining clan members to safety."

"( sniff ) I understand Naruto-kun, but before you leave I should tell you what has happened since you left."

"Why would I need to know about the hellhole of a village anyway? My loyalty belongs to The Hidden Secret Village." Naruto snarled at he mentioning _that _village.

"Just hear me out, after you left Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I have trained like crazy. But we have no loyalty to the village who can't tell the difference between a demon and a container." Hinata said.

"How do you know about the furball?!"

"Well it really wasn't hard to figure out I mean with with the beatings, the Kyuubi attack, and your birthday on the same date. Plus when you left the villagers celebrated that the Kyuubi-brat was missing."

"So you, Shino and the others don't care that I contain him?" Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow

"We don't care at all hell even most of our clans support you, well except mine those arrogant bastards."

"Oh...so what has happened with you guys when I left?" Naruto asked.

"Well Shino has increased his hive to that of his dad's, and usually if he hears anyone disrespecting you or his clan he beats them up." Hinata said.

"Wow go Shino."

"Chouji has grown a lot he is considered a genius in his clan techniques. He now takes after his father wearing armor and growing his hair out, but instead of fighting with a staff he fights with an axe. Hell he has become the most feared in school even Sasuke is scared of him, but that stuck up emo denies it."

"Well that is good I always knew Chouji had a lot of potential."

"Shikamaru has become an excellent strategist, and trained under Asuma Sarutobi who taught him to fight with trench knives."

"Asuma Sarutobi...oh I remember him he is Oji-san's son he watch over me a few times, well I'll be damned to retrieve training under the son of the Hokage."

"And I well...I was banished from my clan, but now I live and train under Anko-sensei, and I had my first kill a few days ago."

"Those bastards! I swear when I get my hands on them I'll kill them! But other than that I'm happy for you."

"So what will you do now?" Hinata asked.

"Well Hinata-chan I must ask you to keep this a secret, because if the village finds out that I'm alive...well it won't be pretty." Naruto answered.

"Of course I will."

"And tell the others to train harder, that goes for you too. Oh damn my five minutes are up I'll hopefully see you soon Hinata-chan." Naruto finished by kissing her on the cheek, and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Appearing next to his teammates in the middle of a circle, they did what seemed like a hundred hand seals they called out, "**Himitsukagure Secret Art: Massive Transportation Jutsu!**" and in a large flash of light they disappeared.

* * *

Himitsukagure A Year Later

Their mission was partly a success, but Najato was still pretty upset that they didn't get the Soma clan.

The little boy Yuan saved made a full recovery, but he wouldn't let anyone other than Yuan near him. The poor thing was so traumatized he couldn't even speak for seven months. And even then he barley talked to anyone besides Yuan who viewed him as a big brother and vice versa.

Pandora was still recovering apparently she suffered from poor hygiene and a serious virus, the bacteria infected most of her vital organs and she was still in a coma. It was better than when she first arrived it took thirty hours of surgery to finally stabilize her.

Kimimaro was a nervous wreck with the combination of his new-found freedom, and worrying about his sister it just wasn't a pretty sight to see.

But after six months Pandora finally awoke from her slumber, but with the treatment her clan gave her she wasn't able to use her bloodline to it's full extent. Kimimaro on the other hand could use his bloodline the **Dead Bone Pulse** very well, he could use all five dances with ease.

They got the new issue of the Bingo Book and found out they were S-class criminals with flee on sight.

The remaining Kaguya clan members regarded the three as their savors. And Pandora met up with the Uchiha twins and well let's just say Naruto's fangirls stopped stalking him.

And finally the three finally received their rings, with the kanji symbols for their titles in the Bingo Book. Naruto put his ring of his right middle finger, Yuan put his on his right thumb, and Sanosuke put his on his left index finger.

* * *

Armageddon: And in case you're all wondering why Hinata tackled Naruto like that. Well it's simple she hasn't seen him in years, and training under Anko well she's bound to rub off on you. Plus if you're wondering why I'm rushing, I'm trying to get to the Chuunin Exams faster that's where the real action begins.


	6. Enter Ranmaru

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Himitsukagure

"Dammit you three what did I tell you!" yelled a bruised, semi frozen, and singed Jiraiya.

"Sorry Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto, Sanosuke, and Yuan apologized.

I bet you're wondering what's going on? Well after a few months after their mission in Water Country, Jiraiya decided to train them in elemental manipulation. Boy did he now regret it.

* * *

Flashback Six Months Ago

"Alright you three I'm going to step up your training." Jiraiya said with a sadistic smile.

"Umm Jiraiya-sensei what can you teach us? I mean we already know various chakra control exercises, strategy, strength training, and jutsu's including some of your own. What can you possibly teach us?" Yuan asked.

"Simple elemental manipulation." Jiraiya answered handing out some paper.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked.

"Listen just push your chakra into the cards, and you'll find out your element." Jiraiya explained when he poured his chakra into his card, one half caught on fire and the other half turned to dust further confusing his students.

"How do we find that out?" Sanosuke asked.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you yet. If you're lightning natured the paper crumbles, wind cut it in half, fire burns it, water gets it wet, and earth turns it to dust. Also there are secondary elements take the Shodaime Hokage or the Hyouton Clan for example, Shodaime-sama combined his water and earth elements to create the wood element, and the Hyouton Clan combined their wind and water elements to create the ice element. Now Yuan why don't you start first?"

Yuan channeled his chakra into the paper, and it melted into magma.

"Magma? Well that's new you must have a earth and fire element. I can't do anything about your magma element, but I will do all I can for your other two elements." Jiraiya said with some sadness in his voice, knowing he couldn't do a thing to help his student.

"It's alright sensei I'll do my best to not disappoint you." Yuan said trying to cheer up his perverted teacher..

Sanosuke then poured his chakra into the paper, and it split in four pieces. Then it's corners crumpled, got wet, caught on fire, and turned into dust in order respectfully. Then the pieces came together and became one flimsy piece of ice.

"Six elements that's a record, but I'm not really surprised after all Fenrir is Gobi's brother and they both control the five elements. Plus you are a Hyouton so I'm not surprised that you control ice." Jiraiya said.

"This will be a huge pain, and I hate most of these elements." Sanosuke sighed.

And finally Naruto poured his chakra into his paper, the outside crumpled, it split in half, the left piece burst into flames, and the right piece got wet.

"What the hell? I expected wind and water from your parents, but how did you get fire and lightning!?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can answer that." Najato said stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you mean Najato-sama?" Yuan asked.

"Well Kyuubi is the entity of fire so that's why Naruto has a fire element, as for lightning I believe he got it when Kakashi used his **Lightning Blade **on him. Because this justu is made out of pure lightning chakra, it was infused into Naruto's chakra elements that's my theory anyways." Najato said before disappearing into the shadows again.

"Man he creeps me out, alright boys let's commence your training now." Jiraiya said with an evil glint in his eyes, making the boys shiver in fear.

Flashback Ends

* * *

After six months the group was beaten into submission again, but they learned plenty of jutsu's.

Yuan changed his outfit a bit he now wore some black iron bracers to cover up his scared arms, and now carried an umbrella. He also learned various earth, and fire jutsus from Jiraiya.

Sanosuke didn't change much, except his hair grew out like Jiraiya's. He learned the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, **Body Flicker Jutsu**, **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo**, **Ninja Art: Wild Lion's Mane**from Jiraiya. Later he created **Ice Shuriken**, and finally contacted Fenrir. When that happened he started training with said demon.

Naruto also didn't change much, except he was accepted as a Uchiha even if he really wasn't one. And because of this the traditional Uchiha fan was sewn on the back of his shirts. Plus he added a black belt with several black pouches for his Raijin sword, ninja wire, various pills, extra shuriken, scrolls, and his Icha Icha Paradise book. And he learned various jutsu's such as **Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu**, **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu**, and **Wind Sword**. During a mission in Lightning Country, he stole two scrolls one contained two A-rank lightning techniques, and the other scroll contained critical information on how to control lightning techniques. It took five long grueling months but he finally mastered the jutsu's in the scroll, they were **Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf Jutsu **and **Lightning Style: Lightning Tiger Jutsu **where he later gave to Sanosuke who hasn't had much luck with them. The last technique he created and mastered was his **Lightning Sword **technique where he used the Raijin's electrical powers, and it's blade extended fifteen feet allowing Naruto to pierce through anything.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya the three decided to spar with each other only using jutsu's, when they fired off their techniques Jiraiya suddenly appeared in the middle of the field. Where he was hit with Naruto's fire dragon, Yuan's earth dragon, and Sanosuke's ice dragon, and now this is where we left off.

"Now you three here is your punishment! Take off your clothes." Jiraiya said making the three boys face-fault.

"Ero-sennin are you into little boys now?! God you're worse than Orochimaru!" the three shouted.

"Don't you dare compare me to him! Besides I like women with all the peeking I do, I can't be considered a gay pedophile! Now take off your clothes until you're only clad in your boxers!" Jiraiya yelled at them leaking massive killing intent.

Scared out of their minds the boys did what they were told.

Creating four **Shadow Clones **the Jiraiya's took out their ink brushes and ink, they started making some unusual seals on the boys for ten minutes.

Dispersing three of the clones Jiraiya put his hands into the tiger seal, and the boys fell face first into the ground creating a large crater.

"Ero-sennin what the hell did you do to us?!" Naruto yelled.

"I just created gravity seals on your body, right now you are carrying three-hundred pounds on your arms and legs, and five-hundred on your torso. All in all you three are carrying eight-hundred pounds, and they will automatically get heaver over time."

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill us you crazy pervert!?" Sanosuke yelled at the crazy pervert.

"Listen you three are either demon containers, or have their DNA and because of that you will grow stronger. With all your torn muscles and your demons energy, chakra, healing powers, or what ever the hell they do will speed up your healing process making your body stronger. Now after you get used to the weight I want you three to run around the village five-hundred times."

"You're crazy!" Yuan shouted.

"The first five were for the pervert and pedophile comment. Now just for that comment you three have to run five-hundred more, now my clone will know if you three do it or not later." Jiraiya said leaving the three to suffer.

* * *

A Week Later

Just like Jiraiya said they got used to their weights and the results showed. Naruto was planning on sleeping in today, that was until Hidan busted his door down and stabbed him in his sleep with a spear.

"Ow Hidan-sensei what the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"No time!" Hidan said grabbing the bleeding Naruto out of his bed, and literally dragged him upstairs...with the spear still in him.

Three minutes...and a very battered and bruised Naruto later, both he and Hidan were bowing in front of Pain. Well Hidan was bowing and Naruto was laying on his stomach, but you get the idea.

"Naruto, do you know why I called you here?" Pain asked.

"Nooo." Naruto managed to groan out.

"I'm assigning you a S-rank mission to River Country."

"Why can't Yuan or Sanosuke go?"

"Because Yuan has been assigned a A-ranked mission to Earth Country, and Sanosuke has been assigned a A-ranked escort mission to Snow Country. So you are the only one left." Pain said annoyed.

"Sorry please continue." Naruto apologized.

"We just got a report that the Katabami Kinzan village is under a dictatorship of the Kurosuki family. Our informant who died just a few minutes ago told us that this village contains plenty of gold mines, and with our growing village we need all the support we can get. Also we want you to eliminate the Kurosuki family, because if anyone escapes alive they will cause more suffering."

"So this is about money? And elimination?" Naruto asked.

"Not just that but you have been complaining about having your limits tested, and there is one person we want you to kill. He was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the third strongest of them all Raiga Kurosuki. You have three hours to prepare, dismissed."

* * *

Three Hours Later

Naruto was at the entrance of the village, and was about to leave when he ran into Kisame.

"Hey Naruto where are you going?" Kisame asked.

"I'm heading to River Country to...wait you were once part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Did you know Raiga Kurosuki?"

"Raiga? Why do you want to know about that psychopath?"

"My mission includes eliminating him, can you provide any information about him?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you all I know about him. Raiga is obsessed with funerals and he usually buries his victims alive, and has a bunch of lightning techniques." Kisame said smirking, seeing Naruto perked up hearing lightning techniques.

"He wields two spiky pikes called the Ikazuchi's Fangs ( Lightning Fangs ); they allow him better control over his techniques. But be warned given the chance he can control actual lightning." Kisame continued.

"Thanks Kisame." Naruto said before running off.

"Naruto wait!"

"Yes?"

"Raiga has a mysterious power he always carried a sack on his back, he never told us what was in it. But when he has it on it's like he has the **Byakugan**, be careful." Kisame warned.

Nodding Naruto ran off.

* * *

Five Days Later

Naruto arrived at the scene of a funeral, where he clearly saw a man get buried alive and a cloaked hunchback figure bitterly crying.

Deciding not to let another person die, he withdrew his scythe and launched himself at the hunchback figure.

As he neared the man, the man dodged alerting the rest of the 'family' members.

Throwing off their cloaks they were all dressed in the same clothes, they wore a black baggy sleeveless shirt with red trimmings, their entire torso's were wrapped in white medical tape only leaving their arms bare,white baggy pants, brown gloves, and black sandals.

Wasting no time they jumped on each others shoulders, their gloves sprouted claws at the knuckles, and the people on the top shouted, "**Ninja Art: Black Tornado!**" as they started spinning until they were like black tornado's. They headed toward Naruto tearing up the ground and nearby boulders.

Jumping high into the air he dodged the first tornado, then he dove to the left to avoid the second one. After countless minutes of dodging Naruto gathered his chakra into his feet, and jumped high in the air and stayed put. Yes he obtained the ability to fly with this wind affinity, but he still needed a lot of work to master it after all you can't master flight after a week from teaching yourself how to do it.

Knowing he didn't have long Naruto did various hand seals, dived down towards one of the groups, and shouted, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" as he shot out a huge ball of fire at the black tornado, incinerating the five men with in it. Ignoring their cries of pain Naruto threw his scythe at the bottom of the last tornado, slicing the bottom person in half toppling the tornado of men.

Naruto then threw two shuriken and doing a few hand signs he yelled, "**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!**"as the two shuriken multiplied into two-hundred, impaling the men who started to stand up.

Retrieving his scythe Naruto heard a sinister laugh, "I see you are strong those guys were high Chuunin level, why don't you join me?" the voice said.

"I'd rather not you funeral loving freak!"

"Then suffer! **Ninja Art: Stone Avalanche!**" the voice yelled out as dozens of stones fell from the mountain. Knowing he might get crushed Naruto jumped from stone to stone until he reached the mountain top. Unfortunately these stones crashed through the coffin the person was in killing him.

When he reached the top he was greeted by a six foot man, wearing the same clothes as his "family", with wild brown hair that went to the middle of his back, and brown eyes that radiated with insanity. He had a bag on his back, and was wielding his pikes the Ikazuchi's Fangs.

"Raiga Kurosuki I presume?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, who are you? I may as well know the name of the person I'm going to give a funeral for." Raiga asked.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, remember it when I send you to hell."

"Well then Naruto taste this! **Lightning Ball!**" Raiga yelled as he crossed his blades as a ball of electricity formed in the middle of it, he launched it at Naruto.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed as the **Lightning Ball** hit him in the chest, sending him backwards. _'Damn that hurt as much as Kakashi's **Lightning Blade**.'_Naruto thought.

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**" Raiga yelled out as a thick mist rolled in.

Naruto pushed his chakra into his eyes, activating his **Sharingan **its three tomoes spinning wildly. He then quickly used a genjutsu to cover his eyes, and because his his massive chakra stores the mist was blown away.

"Take this Raiga! **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted creating five-hundred clones.

"Impressive now take this! **Ninja Art: Fangs of Lightning!**" Raiga yelled as two bolts of lightning swept through the clones, taking out half of the clones.

"Now **Ninja Art: Lightning Banquet!**" Raiga shouted as he stabbed his blades into the ground. Lightning then went through the ground, and wiped out the rest of the clone army.

"What the..." Raiga didn't finish when Naruto popped out of the ground grabbing his legs, and a clone coming up from behind him ripping the bag off his shoulders.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled.

_'Ranmaru? A person is in that bag?'_Naruto thought.

"Damn you!" Raiga shouted again as he willed lightning to strike Naruto, only for him to poof into a puff of smoke.

Then a clone appeared punching him in the face "Uz", then four appeared from under the ground kicked him in the air "U". Then the real Naruto jumped on the first clones back sending him into the air higher then Raiga "Ma", then he ax-kicked him in the head sending him to the ground "Ki" yelling out."**Uzumaki Barrage!**"

But Raiga landed on his feet, pulled his blades out of the ground, and used his them to take out the clones. He then shot a **Lightning Ball**at Naruto and hit him square on, during which the clouds started turning black violently shooting out lightning.

"Finally, Ranmaru I'll get you back soon." Raiga muttered, then turned to see a smoking Naruto going through some hand seals.

"**Earth Style: Great Mud River!**" Naruto yelled as stones turned into a small mud river dragging Raiga down the mountain. Raiga looked up to see Naruto call out another jutsu.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Tiger Jutsu!**" Naruto continued as a tiger made of lightning struck Raiga making him cry out in pain.

_'So this is what a lightning attack feels like. And I must say It's not pleasant.'_Raiga thought.

"That's it no funeral for you!" Raiga yelled as he was struck by lightning.

Crossing his pikes Raiga called out, "**Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado!**" as a bolt of lightning struck him, and a lightning dragon came forth from his pikes and twisted until it was a tornado. The dragon struck Naruto with enough force most of his skin was burned off, but what Raiga saw scared him; Naruto's skin started to regrow with the help of a mysterious red chakra.

_'Damn what Pain-sama said is true, I can't take much more damage. This final attack will decide it all.'_

"Raiga! Let's finish this with our best lightning attacks!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine we will finish this!" Raiga agreed.

Naruto did three hand signs and used his left hand to brace his right wrist. A ring of crackling chakra appeared around him and small bolts of electricity flowed from the ring to his hand. The bolts eventually stopped and he now held a large blue ball of lightning, which let out a terrible screeching of a thousand birds.

Raiga combined the bottom of his pikes together, and a huge bolt of lightning struck him creating some sort of armor. Then they both rushed at each other.

"**Lightning Blade**!" Naruto yelled.

"**Ninja Art: Thunder Armor!**" Raiga yelled as they collided in a flash of light.

When the light cleared Raiga had his blade through Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto's arm was through Raiga's right lung.

"Hehe you're good. Kid if you survive this, please take care of Ranmaru." Raiga begged coughing out massive amounts of blood.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Naruto asked.

"Because Ranmaru has been the only friend to me in this life, we were one please do this for a dying man ( cough ). Please answer me quickly, I don't have much time left."

"Alright I will take care of him, but what do you mean if I survive this?" Naruto asked, only to experience what Raiga meant.

"You'll see!" Raiga laughed in one final act of insanity, "Come lightning! Give me a funeral worth remembering!" he shouted, then the largest bolt of lightning anyone has ever seen consumed both Raiga and Naruto.

When it stopped only a crispy Naruto, and Raiga's pikes were left on the mountain. And a minute later, Naruto's clone came with Raiga's sack.

"Go tell the villager's that the Kurosuki family is dead, and they are now under the protection of The Secret Hidden Village. I'll handle the sack." Naruto told his clone, as Kyuubi's chakra started healing him.

"Alright boss." the clone replied.

Watching the clone go down the mountain, Naruto opened the sack to find a seven year old boy. He had a semi bowl cut purple hair, red eyes, and what looked like a blue kimono. He was Ranmaru the person Raiga wanted him to take care of.

"So you're Ranmaru." Naruto said.

"Yes, but are you going to kill me? If so make it quick." Ranmaru said.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because, Raiga and I promised each other that we would always be together. Weather it be in life or death." Ranmaru started to explain.

* * *

Flashback

It was dark out, the village was burning, and all the villagers were dead. Raiga dressed in his blue ANBU armor kicked in a door of the last house, only to come upon a blanket.

"I know you are feigning sleep, anyway you are going to die. Don't move," Raiga said as he threw one of his pikes at the blanket, pinning it to the ground.

"A spy from the Hidden Mist Village has snuck into this town. We've come to kill him, but I've forgotten who I'm supposed to kill. That's why I'm doing this randomly." he continued.

The person under the blanket mumbled.

"What? What are you saying?" Raiga asked as he walked over, lifted the blanket, and saw a young boy with purple hair, glowing red eyes, in dirty torn pajamas.

"I said that's fine, if it is you who will be killing me." said Ranmaru.

"Why is it okay if it's done by me?" Raiga asked confused.

"You were always crying." Ramaru answered.

"Huh? I was crying?"

"In your heart, you were searching for the meaning of life. I was always...watching you."

"What are you?" Raiga asked.

"I am the same as you, it is painful to be alive. I don't know what it means to be alive. Because of my sickness I cannot go outside. I am despised by everyone, all I could do was spy on the world from this bed. But, if my death would let you feel even a little bit of meaning in your life, then you can have this useless life. Take it." Ranmaru said.

"Are you...all alone?" Raiga asked.

Ranmaru simply nodded.

"Come. From now on, you and I are two in one." Raiga said picking the small boy up.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Since that day, I have become Raiga's eyes and ears, and Raiga became my arms and legs. There I was able to experience seeing things for the first time, and there was so many things to see. It was fun. No matter when or where, I was always with Raiga. No matter what the times were like, we never separated, even for a single moment. We both lived for each other, as we tried to find the meaning to life. We were convinced that was the meaning of life. That's why if that was the meaning of the life. That's why if that person, if Raiga died, I would no longer have the power to continue living alone. I would no longer have a reason to live I no longer need to live." Ranmaru said.

"Don't say such a stupid thing!" Naruto yelled at the small boy.

"What is stopping you? With my crippled arms and legs there will be no way for me to move around. Complete your mission, hurry finish me off."

"Listen, I may be a killer but I don't kill innocents. If you want something to do, I'll find something for you to do myself."

"Well...I always wanted to be a ninja, could you teach me senpai?" Ranmaru asked.

'_Senpai? I think I found myself an apprentice._' Naruto thought evilly.


	7. The start of the Chuunin Exams

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Himitsukagure Two Years Later

"Senpai, is this really necessary?" Ranmaru asked, as he was sitting on Naruto's back.

"Yes," Naruto said he counted out. "Nine-hundred ninety...I've been going over Yuan's training schedule...nine-hundred and ninety-one. And it's no wonder he's stronger than me."

During the last two years, The Hidden Secret Village has prospered after Naruto's mission. It took six months for Ranmaru to finally move on his own for him to start training with Naruto, and since then they've been like brothers. During the last two years Ranmaru has become a natural prodigy in water and lightning attacks. During which Jiraiya told Naruto that his **Lightning Blade **also had another form, a weaker version called **Chidori 1000 Birds**.

So after finding out that Ranmaru's affinities were water and lightning, he taught him the **Chidori**. Which in tern Ranmaru stole Naruto's personal lightning jutsu's and made them into the **Chidori Current**, **Chidori Senbon**, and **Chidori Sword **using Raiga's pikes the Ikazuchi's Fangs. When Naruto found out he scolded him for ripping off his techniques, but then smiled and said, "Next time ask me when you want to learn my techniques."

Both he and Naruto changed quite drastically. Ranmaru now wore what Raiga wore when he was alive, and was one of the best kenjutsu masters in the entire village at the age of nine. He learned all of Raiga's and Naruto's lightning and water techniques, and got a I guess you can say girlfriend named Isaribi who was experimented on by Amachi in Water Country where Sanosuke went during a mission. He killed Amichi and and the scientists and took her back to Himitsukagure to help her find a cure, and when Naruto saw him blush around her he practically had a field day of teasing him. ( I made Isaribi Ranmaru's age because I learned she was really around Naruto's age )

Sanosuke didn't change much except his hair grew out longer, built up his chakra reserves to Sannin level, grew to five foot six, and learned **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**, **Water Clone Jutsu**, and **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu**. He also learned the elemental jutsu's that he hated which were earth, fire, and lightning style techniques He also created **Ice Coffin**, **Ice Funeral**, **Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu**, and three secret S-rank jutsu's but that will be a secret for now.

Yuan didn't change, except he grew to six foot even, and became a major pervert no thanks to Jiraiya. During one of his missions in Earth Country he found a hidden scroll hidden in some abandoned temple. This scroll contained various magma jutsu's created by a dude named Roushi, he literally jumped for joy when he found out the contents of the scroll. So far he has learned how to harness his strength to crush boulders without using chakra, and learned various magma jutsus. He also created **Earth Casket **and **Earth Burial**, during a mission in Lightning Country he stole a lightning heart to learn **Lightning Style: False Darkness**, and during a mission in Fire Country he stole a fire heart during a raid on a bandit camp allowing him to learn **Fire Style: Cerebral Fire**, and thanks to the water heart he stole in Water Country he learned **Water Style: Drowning Current**. Also during the two years Kakuzu started teaching him how to combine his elements. It took a while but he did learn **Fire and Wind Fusion: Blazing Wind**, and **Lightning and Water Fusion: Shock Wave**.

And Naruto went through a major wardrobe change. He now wore black camo pants, a pitch black muscle shirt that showed off his magnificent physique, black fingerless gloves, and black sunglasses but he still wore his cloak. He also grew to be five foot six. Over the years he learned a lot of sealing techniques from Jiraiya, and most of Raiga's jutsu's like the **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**, **Lightning Ball**, and **Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado**; he left the rest to Ranmaru out of respect for Raiga. He created **Wind Prison **and **Air Blade**; learned the elemental dragon jutsus. And With the help of Jiraiya he got very creative with the **Rasengan **and created **Great Rase****ngan**, **Double Rasengan**, and the all so powerful **Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken**; although Jiraiya didn't know about it yet. In secret with the help of **Shadow Clones **he created two S-rank jutsu's that only Sanosuke and Yuan knew about them, and one powerful jutsu they created together which bordered on SSSS-rank. But they will be a secret for now.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine...one thousand. Okay Ranmaru get off my back." Naruto ordered his apprentice.

"Senpai somebody is here." Ranmaru pointed out a hunchback Chuunin with an eye-patch came running up to them.

"Naruto-san!" the hunchback yelled.

"Hey Heero-sensei what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Leader-sama has asked for your presence." Heero said.

"Thanks Heero-sensei. Ranmaru our session is over today, go hang out with Isaribi-chan." Naruto teased as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving behind a blushing Ranmaru, and a confused Heero.

* * *

Meeting Area

"So I bet you three are wondering why I called you three here?" Najato asked the three.

"Yes Najato-sama!" the three said in a union.

"I'm sending you three to the Chuunin Exams in Konoha-"

"What! No fucking way am I going back to that hellhole of a-OW!" Naruto interrupted, only to get hit in the head by Yuan.

"Listen to what the man has to say Naruto." Yuan said cracking his knuckles.

"Thank you Yuan. Now as I was saying I'm sending you three there, not only for you to reach Chuunin status. But for a series of S-ranked missions." Najato said pausing to see the looks on their faces...well the ones he could see anyways which wasn't much.

"Our spy network has recently contacted our spy from The Hidden Sound Village and we have learned that Orochimaru is is their Shodaime Otokage, and is planning to invade the Leaf Village. To keep up appearances I want you three to kill as many of his forces and protect Konoha, and don't start with me Naruto." Najato warned seeing Naruto about to protest.

"Our spy from Konoha has also contacted us during a so called C-rank mission to Wave Country, a Genin team lead by Kakashi Hatake were confronted by two C-rank Missing-nins, the Demon Brothers; Gouzu and Meizu, the A-rank Missing-nin Zabuza Momochi, and his apprentice a girl named Haku. Kakashi captured the Demon Brothers, leaving them for their ANBU to take them to Konoha's prison. And defeated Zabuza during their first encounter, but a few weeks later he killed him and took his apprentice Haku with them. Sanosuke when we said you were the last of your clan we were wrong, Haku possesses your bloodline." Najato said.

"Are you serious? One of my clan is alive!" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes, but I have some bad news. Because of her bloodline most of the Konoha council has decided to turn her into a breeding stock-" Pain was suddenly cut off by a massive blast of killing intent coming from Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke calm down let me finish what I was going to say!" Pain shouted.

"I'm sorry Najato-sama please continue." he said even though everyone could tell he was still VERY pissed off.

"Sanosuke I'm sorry you had to hear that, now as I was saying I want you three to break into the maximum security prison, and bring Haku and the Demon Brothers to the village. But there is a side mission that I want you three to do, I want you to capture The Legendary Idiot Brothers; Fuujin and Raijin, Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama Clan, and Yamato one of their top ANBU captains." Pain said.

"Najato-sama I have a question." Naruto asked.

"Shoot."

"Why are we supposed to capture those four you told us about?"

"I'm glad you asked. Listen Fuujin and Raijin and are a good tag-team, they are strong if not stronger than Tsunade, and they know plenty of lightning and wind techniques.

Yakumo is a misunderstood person who is one of the best genjutsu masters in that village, her clan allows any genjutsu to become real. She was an apprentice of Kurenai Yuuhi, but she appeared to have a Ido Spirit and that spirit killed her parents, so the council sealed her powers away which is slowly killing her. Not to mention that her clan wants to kill her.

And Yamato wields the Shodaime Hokage's Wood Style techniques and can control the tailed beasts chakra. So do you now see why I want these certain people in the village?"

"Alright but I have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"Who's Konoha's spy?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka Umino." Najato simply said.

"Iruka? But I thought he hated me?"

"No Naruto he didn't, in fact he thought of you as a brother even if he didn't show it. You see after you left he quit teaching, rose through the shinobi ranks, and is now is in the ANBU black ops."

"Oh."

"But now listen this is the most important part of your mission. You see The Village Hidden in the Sand is sending three promising Genin children of the Yondaime Kazekage. Temari is a master wind user and is probably as good as you Naruto, Kankuro is a puppet user which Sasori would like to get his hands on, and Gaara of the Dessert is the container of Shukaku The One Tailed Raccoon. I want you three to capture the three by any means necessary, and your temporary sensei for the exams is Versious." Najato said pointing to a four foot one Jounin wearing a full black body suit, a black Jounin vest, and a pitch black mask, and on his back was giant black shuriken who just walked out of the shadows.

"Remember infiltration, making it to the finals, become Chuunin, defend the village, and retrieve those seven individuals. Those are your objectives, failure is not an option." Najato gave his final order.

"Yes Najato-sama!" the three said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Konoha Five Days Later

Naruto, Yuan, and Sanosuke were waiting in the hugest room at the academy. Things were peaceful until the peace was shattered by a screech.

"Sasuke-kun! I thought you weren't going to make it!" Ino shouted, and glopped Sasuke.

"Ino-pig get off of Sasuke he's mine!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"Well, well, well, even miss forehead is here."

"What did you say pig!"

"You heard me forehead!"

The three just tuned out the screaming banshees until they saw Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino.

"Hey Naruto out of all the Genin here the Hyugga girl has the biggest breasts here, C-cups nice." Yuan said.

"Dammit Yuan I didn't need to know that! God Ero-sennin has corrupted you." Naruto complained at Yuan.

"Well she's bigger then that Sakura girl, she has minus A-cups." Yuan said giggling.

"Do you have the **Byakugan **or something pervert?" Sanosuke asked.

"That's for me to know and you to-" Yuan was interrupted when Naruto let off a huge blast of killing intent, and they could see why. Kiba began groping Hinata who then slapped him across the face.

They then some boy with silver hair and glasses walk up to them, using chakra they enhanced their hearing to listen what he was saying.

"Hey you guys might want to keep it down a little." the guy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and I'm a veteran of this exam." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

"What's that supposed to mean to us?" Chouji said coldly.

"I've been through this exam a couple of times, seven to be exact, I spent all that time gathering information. Just give me their village, name, description, or even their headband position can help me out." Kabuto said pulling out a deck of cards.

"I want information on Rock Lee, Gaara of the Dessert, and the guy with the scythe, the big one with the zanbato, and the one with twin swords." Sasuke said as he pointed out Naruto, Sanosuke, and Yuan.

"I would like to find out about Hinata-chan." Kiba said, only for her and Shino to glare at him.

"You know their name's and pointed them out takes the fun out of it. Oh well let's see Gaara of the Desert, is the teammate of Kankuro and Temari he has completed nine C-rank missions and one B-rank mission, his abilities are unknown. He has fought and killed numerous people, but he came out of every mission without a scratch."

"Rock Lee, he has completed twenty-two D-rank missions and twelve C-rank missions. No ninjutsu or genjutsu to speak of; but his taijutau is amazing. It got him a lot of attention last year as a Genin, but their decided for them to not take part in the exams until now. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."

"There's no Hinata Hyuuga in here, but there is a Hinata Mitarashi, hmm...its seems she was disowned by her father five years ago and was adopted by Anko Mitarashi, the second command in the ANBU interrogation unit. She has completed five D-rank missions, ten C-rank missions, twenty B-rank missions, and six A-rank missions, although she was accompanied by her guardian Anko. Her teammates are...you already know after all you're on her team."

"Hinata-chan when were you on all those missions?" Kiba asked.

"When I was little now shut up so I can listen to Kabuto-san, and what have I told you about calling me chan?!" Hinata said with annoyance in her voice.

"As I was saying, as for those three let's take a look...no it can't be them!" Kabuto screamed as he paled more than Orochimaru.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"Those three are the most deadly S-ranked criminals in the Bingo Book! They have completed ten D-ranked missions, eleven C-ranked missions, fifteen B-ranked missions, thirty A-ranked missions, and FIFTY S-RANKED MISSIONS! They are The Immortals! They-" he would have continued if three shuriken didn't stab through the three cards he was holding, pinning them to the wall.

Before any of the Genin could do anything ten clouds of smoke erupted at the front of the room. When it cleared there stood ten men in gray jumpsuits, in the middle stood a man with scars on his face, a black trench coat, and hid headband tied like a bandanna.

"Alright shut the fuck up you worthless maggots! I'm the proctor of the first exam Ibiki Morino, and welcome to my version of hell! Now you have one hour to complete the exam I'll explain the rules of the exam in a minute no questions!"

"Rule one: Each of you will start with ten points. This test works with a subtraction marking method. If you get one wrong you get a single point deducted, for example if you get three wrong you lose three points."

"Rule two: The over all pass/fail is determined not by your individual scores, but the combined scores of your team."

"Rule three: If you are found cheating you will have two points deducted. Meaning is you get all the answers right, but get caught five times you fail. This isn't so much of a rule as the result of what will happen should some one fail."

"Until the third part of the exam, everyone relies on teamwork. If one of you fails, so does the other two members of your team. This test will be done in the space of one hour, at the fourty five minute mark, I will give you the tenth question. It won't matter if you completed the test or not, now show us what kind of shinobi you can be, BEGIN!"

During the exam Hinata and Neji used their **Byakugan**, Shikamaru and Sakura used their brains, Ino used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu**on Sakura and gave her answers to Chouji, Gaara used his **Third Eye**, Kankuro went to the bathroom and used his puppet Crow to gave the answers to Temari, Tenten used her mirrors to give the answers to Lee, Kiba used Akamaru, Shino used a bee, Sasuke and Naruto used their **Sharingan**, Sanosuke used his ice mirrors under a genjutsu, the Sound Genin used sound vibrations, and Yuan did something...

"Alright it's time for the tenth question! But you have to decide weather to take it or not." Ibiki stated.

"What the hell! If we have to decide to take the question, then what's the catch?" Temari shouted.

"Simple really, if you decide to not answer the question, you may leave and come back next exam in four months or next year. But if you take the question and answer it incorrectly, you fail and will never become Chuunin's" that moment a large amount of candidates raised their hands to leave, about one hundred and twenty people were left.

"Is that all? Well then you all...PASS!"

The other stood in front of a black banner that said 'Second proctor: Anko Mitarashi!'

Said woman...well there was only one word to describe her: Sexy! She had dazzling lavender hair tied that spiked up into an exotic, comb-like pattern in the back while the rest of it cascaded down the sides of her face to end slightly below her jaw with her Leaf hitai-ate tied securely to her forehead. Her skin was flawless, and radiated with perfection. She wore little to no clothing at all, instead she wore nothing but a single fishnet bodysuit covering her naked and sexy figure. She wore a tan trench coat that barely covered her breasts, a dark orange skirt that barely defied the word mini. Below that, her shins were covered up by hazy white shin guards, and navy blue shinobi sandals.

She opened her hazel eyes and took the sight of the remaining Genin, "Alright you maggots, get ready for your next test! I'm your examiner, the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped at her statement.

"You're early again." Ibiki dead-panned.

"Shut up! ( sigh ) Alright follow me."

* * *

The Forest of Death

"Welcome to training area forty-four other wise called The Forest of Death!" Anko said letting the dramatic effect sink into the weaker ones.

"Okay, the second will be survival training. Each team will be given a heaven or a earth scroll. You must gather both scrolls and arrive at the tower within the five day limit. And killing is allowed, but to pass you must have all of your teammates alive or at least not severely injured. Now theses are release forms, sign them." she continued handing them to a random genin who passed them on.

"What are these for?" Sakura asked.

"Oh those just state that any of your deaths are not held responsibly by me or Konoha. That you died of your own free will, after all I don't want your families suing me now do I? Oh and one more thing don't open the scrolls before you reach the tower."

"What happens if we do open them?" Sakura asked again.

"Trust me you don't want to little girl." Anko glared.

"Miss what do we do about food?" a random Genin asked.

"You can eat your fallen enemies. That's what I do." Naruto said scaring most of the Genin's, hehe scare tactics are awesome.

"Alright enough chatter get to your gates." Anko told them.

* * *

Inside the Forest Fifteen Minutes Later

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were going through the forest trying to acquire a heaven scroll. Akamaru shivered and felt a killing intent from a distance.

"Kiba what up with Akamaru?" Shino asked.

"He's scared. He felt something evil."

Hinata looked at a distance with her **Byakugan**, _'I know that killing intent. Naruto-kun.' _she thought, and sure enough she saw Naruto and his teammates.

"Kiba fifty yards that way." Hinata said to her teammate.

"Okay, let's go and see what's up."

They hid themselves behind a bush, seeing The Immortals against three teams from Mist.

"Immortals you are going to pay for what you did in Water Country! **Ninja Art: Senbon Shower Jutsu!**" the Mist-nins yelled as all of them threw an umbrella into the air; the needles blocking out the sun.

As they were about to hit, they shot off in random places leaving the three unharmed.

"And you're from to be from the Bloody Mist how pathetic, Undertaker, Fenrir let's take care of them." Naruto ordered.

"Alright Reaper."

Suddenly Naruto lifted his right hand and shouted, "**Wind Prison!**" capturing three Mist-nins and lifting them into the air, "**Air Blade!**" Naruto continued as the Mist-nins were cut to pieces by the wind, spraying bloody chunks all over the field.

"**Earth Casket!**" Yuan yelled as he willed the earth to capture another three Mist-nins, "**Earth Burial!**" Yuan continued as the earth encased them, and when he released them their crushed and mangled bodies fell to the ground.

"**Ice Coffin!**" Sanosuke shouted as an ice prison captured the last remaining Mist-nin's in a casket shape, "**Ice Funeral!**" he continued as the pure ice turned into a crimson color, when the door opened the Mist-nin's fell out with thousands of holes in them. Even though team eight couldn't see it there were thousands of ice needles inside the coffin.

"Hey Reaper do any of them have an earth scroll?" Sanosuke asked as he saw Naruto go through the corpses.

"Yes." Naruto said as he took a scroll from the dismembered leg of his killed opponent.

"Hey you three they have the heaven scroll you're looking for." Yuan said pointing to his downed opponents, before he and Sanosuke, and Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"How he know we had a earth scroll?" Kiba asked.

"Who knows?" both Hinata and Shino sighed at the stupidity of their teammate...who was holding their scroll out in the open.

* * *

The Tower

Naruto, Sanosuke, and Yuan arrived scaring the fuck out of the Chuunin watching through the control room.

"Anko come here!" he said

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"Look."

Anko looked at the screen finding nothing interesting, "So they passed." she said not impressed.

"But they beat the second exam in fifteen minutes! They beat your record, remember it took you only six hours to complete the exam."

"Well now I'm impressed, they aren't the average run of brats I've seen so far."

"And take another look." the Chuunin said.

"What?" Anko asked getting annoyed at the Chuunin.

"They don't have a scratch on them, or a speck of dirt."

"This ought to be interesting."

Fifteen minutes later the Sand team arrived at the tower.

* * *

The Tower Four Days Later

It was the day of the preliminaries, the teams who made it were Team Seven, Eight, Ten, Gai, Sand, Sound, Kabuto's team, and The Immortals.

There were also some on lookers the Genin knew like the Sadaime, Anko, and Ibiki. The ones they didn't was a Jounin with a large third degree burn scar on the right side of his face, a senbon chewing jonin, and one with red rimed sunglasses. The Jounin's consisted of Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, Kabuto's Jounin sensei, Orochimaru in disguise, and Versious. Then there were the council members that contained the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Kurama, Nara, and Yamanaka Clan heads. The civilian council that included Sakura's mom Sally Haruno along with five other no name members, and finally the elder council consisted of Koharu, Homura, and Danzou.

"If there is anyone ( cough ) who doesn't want to compete, ( cough ) due to injury or exhaustion please raise your ( cough ) hand. ( cough )" a sickly looking Jounin said.

Both Kin and Kabuto raised their hands, Kabuto left but Kin stayed by The Immortals to watch the matches.

Then a large t.v. screen came out on the wall, and started flashing names which landed on.

Misumi Tsurugi v.s. The Undertaker

* * *

Armageddon: If any of you are wondering, yes Naruto knows **Chidori 1000 Birds**. However he will not use it, Naruto and Ranmaru are like Kakashi and Sasuke minus the latter being a total psychopath and the other being a porn freak.


	8. The Preliminaries

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Misumi jumped into the arena, Yuan just walked down to the arena leaving his umbrella and zanbatou behind.

"Fight!" Hayate yelled.

Misumi pulled out a kunai and threw it at Yuan, Yuan dodged only to find his body entangled in a strange technique.

"It's no use struggling I've over gone major surgery to my body. I can pop all of my bones out of my sockets and manipulate my body using chakra. So I wouldn't try to move, now give up." Misumi commanded.

"Kiss my ass you rubber freak." Yuan said.

"Prepare to die then...what the? I can't move." Misumi said confused until he saw his opponent's skin was a deep gray color.

"**Earth Style: Iron Body!**" Yuan said as he ripped Misumi from his person, and lifted him over his head with ease.

"So you like to stretch huh? Well let's see how far you can stretch!"

"I don't think so!" Misumi screamed, electricity than ran through his body shocking Yuan making him drop him to the ground. "You think you can kill me so easily? I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!"

Misumi's body started shaking uncontrollably, everyone hears his muscles and tendons snap and regrow. until he was the size of Yuan, muscles and all. "This is my ultimate technique you can't win!" Misumi bellowed as he sprang at Yuan, wrapping his arms around the younger man in an attempt to drive him to the ground.

Yuan leaned forward to meet the attack, plantinghis legs firmly, and stopped the now heavier man in his tracks. They grappled viciously, exchanging heavy blows before managing to lock each other close enough to render their punches ineffective. Both were wearing down, Misumi especially because this technique took up a loth of chakra and stamana alike. He wrapped his arms around Yuan's waist and tried to break his opponent in half like he almost did a few minutes ago. Then Yuan's large hands locked onto the sides of Misumi's head and begun to squeeze. Misumi knew he was in trouble, he struggled wildly slugging his fists into Yuan's ribs, hoping to break them and send them into his lungs. But Yuan didn't yield and squeezed harder sending Misumi to his knees.

"Give up!" Yuan shouted at Misumi.

"Never I will win!" Misumi responded bringing his hads to his kunai pouch.

"Yuan's hands tightened to end the fight. The cracking of bone was heard throughout the arena, and everyone saw Misumi's skull crumple under his hands.

"( cough ) Winner The Undertaker" Hayate said.

"Dammit Undertaker you over did it again!" Naruto yelled.

"Bite me Reaper!"

After cleaning up Yuan's mess the board flashed through names until it landed on.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha v.s. Yoroi Akadou

"Fight!" Hayate yelled as the two competitors entered the arena.

Yoroi slipped his right hand into his shuriken pouch, his left hand hovering in his stomach. He withdrew a few shuriken, while Sasuke simultaneously withdrew his kunai from the holster on his thigh. With out warning Yoroi flung his shuriken as Sasuke, who knocked them away with a swipe of his kunai.

In a flash of inexplicable weakness brought Sasuke to his knees. Yoroi took the opportunity to try and attack Sasuke, trying to bring his hand down on Sasuke's heads. Sasuke rolled and dodged, watching the other Genin's hand sink on to the tile floor. Plunging his kunai into the ground as a brake, Sasuke spun around and brought Yoroi's legs from under him, pulling older Genin into a painful arm lock.

Yoroi's hand grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and suddenly Sasuke felt himself growing weaker. Too weak to prevent it, Sasuke could only watch as Yoroi twisted himself from Sasuke's grip and brought down onto Sasuke's chest. Hard! Jerking up Yoroi spun around and latched the same hand on Sasuke's head, sapping the younger boy's strength.

"You...are...stealing...my...chakra." Sasuke said weakly.

"So you finally noticed." Yoroi chuckled evilly.

But with a sudden surge of strength Sasuke kicked him off, standing up as fast as he could a scowl lit up on his face as he tried to reason out the cause of the unexplained weakness. But no answer would come was it the** Cursed Seal**? But he wouldn't he feel a something from it if that was what was bothering him?

Yoroi growled as he stood back up. He rushed Sasuke again, his charged technique charged and ready to go. With a burst of speed, Sasuke ducked under his attempt at grappling and sent a kick into the boy's chin, forcing the genin into the air. As fast as his body would allow, Sasuke followed him, appearing beneath Yoroi's airborne body.

"It's over." Sasuke said as he poked his opponents back.

Using Yoroi's spine, Sasuke flipped over his enemy's body, kicking towards his stomach. It was blocked and Sasuke used the man's arm as a spring board, landing a vicious back hand to his face. Still twisting, he fired a punch into Yoroi's stomach, knocking the air from his body. Now only a few feet above the ground, Sasuke used his momentum to bring a solid kick into Yoroi's throat, forcing him to collide painfully with the ground and Sasuke's foot at the same time snapping his neck.

"**Lion's Barrage!**" Sasuke cried out.

With Sasuke winning the fight Kakashi took him away to seal away the **Cursed Seal**, the medic's took Yoroi to the morgue, the disguised Orochimaru followed Kakashi.

* * *

Zaku Abumi v.s. Shino Aburame

"I suggest you give up, if you fight me you will cease to be a shinobi ever again." Shino said.

Zaku responded by pulling out one of his unbroken arms, "**Splicing Sound Wave!**" he yelled out as a blast of wind came from his palm hitting Shino in the face.

Getting up Shino glared at his opponent through his glasses, with bugs crawling out his face, "You lose." was all he said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Zaku asked confused.

"Look behind you."

Zaku looked behind himself, and saw a horde of bugs behind him.

"If you point your arm at me my insects will attack, if you point it at them I will attack. Either way you lose is my ace in the hole. So stop or you'll cease to be a shinobi ever again." Shino said.

"No I won't lose to the likes of you!" Zaku yelled as he withdrew his other arm, with a sickening crack alerting everyone that it was back in place.

"It's like you said this is my ace in the hole RIGHT? **Ultra Splicing Sound Wave!**" he continued as he aimed both his arms at Shino and his bugs. Only for his arms to blow off in a bloody haze.

"I told you, you would cease to be a shinobi ever again." Shino said as he got behind Zaku, pulled out a kunai, and slit Zaku's throat. Shockingmost people in the room, but leaving Naruto very impressed at the carnage Shino inflicted upon his opponent as they took the body away.

* * *

Kiba Inzuka v.s. Shikamaru Nara

"Yea! This will be an easy win Akamaru!" Kiba shouted with glee, as he jumped into the arena.

Shikamaru said nothing and walked into the arena.

"Fight!" Hayate yelled.

"Let's make this quick Akamaru! **Man Beast Clone Jutsu!**" Kiba called as he tossed Akamaru a soldier pill, and he turned into a Kiba clone after turning a reddish color for a second.

"Now, **Ninja Art: All Fours Jutsu!**" he continued as he started to become more feral looking.

"**Twin Fang Over Fang!**" Kiba shouted again as both he and Akamaru spun until they were a mini tornado, heading straight towards Shikamaru. What Kiba didn't expect was him going straight through Shikamaru, and slamming into the wall.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, you are still the same idiot since the academy." Shikamaru's voice echoed through out the arena.

"What the hell are you talking about Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"If you were a true Inzuka, you would've used your nose to sniff me out. And maybe you wouldn't have fallen for the **Clone Jutsu**, the most simple technique in the shinobi world."

"Shut your damn mouth Shikamru! This match isn't over. And because of your useful information I'll sniff you out!"

"That won't work muttface."

"And why not?"

Without warning Shikamarustarted rising up from Kiba's shadow, and he suddenly found a pitch black trench-knife against his throat, "Because I'm behind you, and don't even think of asking Akamaru for help." Shikamaru said as he pointed towards Akamaru, who suddenly found himself caught in the **Shadow Neck Bind**.

"And don't try any bright ideas or I'll..." Shikamaru didn't need to finish as he pulled his other trench knife towards Kiba's groin.

"Damn you Shikamaru, proctor I give up." Kiba said with defeat.

"Very well winner Shikamaru Nara ( cough )" Hayate announced.

* * *

Chouji Akimichi v.s. Sakura Haruno

"Fight!"

Sakura was about to grab a kunai, when she found herself caught in a huge fist.

"**Semi Expansion Jutsu** success, proctor call the match. Unless you want me to squeeze her to death?" Chouji said as he squeezed Sakura a little bit.

"Winner Chouji Akimichi." Hayate sighed at the easy match.

Afterwards Sakura couldn't believe she lost to a fat ass, although she wouldn't say that out loud.

* * *

Temari v.s. Tenten

"Fight!"

Tenten wasted no time throwing four kunai's at Temari, only to find that she missed. And Temari's fan was slightly opened showing a purple circle inside the fan.

'_Impossible! I never miss._' Tenten thought.

"Hehehe nice try little girl, but that wasn't even close. You already seen my first moon, once you've seen all three it'll be all over for you." Temari taunted.

"Dammit I hate to do this but you leave me no choice, man I was hoping to use this in the finals." Tenten said as she took out two scrolls.

"**Twin Rising Dragons!**" she continued as she jumped into the air, her scrolls following her swirling like dragons. She then put her hands by the scrolls where she started throwing various kunai, shuriken, scythe's, mace's, and many other weapons. Only for Temari to open her fan showing off the second moon, blowing all her weapon's in different directions.

Suddenly Tenten pulled her arms back, and then her weapons came flying back towards her. She then threw her weapons again, only for them to be blown away again, and Temari's weapon showing off her third moon.

"Take this! **Cutting Whirlwind!**" Temari shouted as she swung her fan, creatinga mini tornado capturing Tenten within it. The tornado then started cutting Tenten all over her body, she then started to fall towards Temari who held her fan out, she caught her on the butt of her fan.

"Winner Temari ( cough )" Hayate said, as Tenten was taken to the hospital.

* * *

Rock Lee v.s. Neji Hyuuga

"Fight!"

Lee got into the **Iron Fist **stance, and Neji got into the **Gentle Fist **stance.

"It's over Lee, fate has destined me to win this fight." Neji said.

"I don't think so." Lee replied.

"**Leaf Hurricane!**" Lee yelled as he ran at Naji, Lee spun his body into a flying round house kick. Only for Neji to block it with his forearms.

Lee then delivered a series of spinning kicks towards Neji crying out **Great Leaf Hurricane**. Only for him to dodge or block the kicks.

"That's it! Gai-sensei I'm taking them off!" Lee yelled.

"Alright but I'm allowing this only allowing it this one time." Gai said in a serious voice.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Lee replied as he jumped onto the stone statue, with the tiger hand seal. He started taking off his leg warmers revealing leg weights with the kanji symbol for guts on them, he took them off and dropped them.

"Leg weight's? The fool still doesn't stand a chance-" Neji didn't get to finish when the floor was hit with a huge shock wave, when Lee's weight's hit the arena floor.

Lee then disappeared kicking Nejiin the gut, making him bend over.

Lee then started unwrapping the bandages on his arm's, and opened the first gate the **Gate of Open****ing**. Then he disappeared and kicked Neji in the chin, but with the accessed weight he had to do it five times. He then used **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf **and wrapped his bandages around him, he gave Naji a bear hug, he then pile drived Neji into the ground while spinning rapidly.

"**Primary Lotus!**" Lee shouted, sending Neji into the ground creating a shock wave of dust and debris.

Everyone saw the devastation but were shocked to see Neji standing, even just barely.

"You're in my divine range **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji yelled.

"**Two palms!**"

The strikes hit Lee's forearms.

"**Four palms!**"

The strikes hit Lee in the torso.

"**Eight palms!**"

The strikes hit lee in the legs.

"**Sixteen palms!**"

The strikes hit Lee in his torso.

"**Thirty-Two palms!**"

The strikes hit Lee's entire lower section.

"**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four palms!**"

The strikes hit Lee everywhere, sending him to the floor. But what Neji didn't know was that Lee opened the second gate, the **Gate of Rest**.

"The winner is-"

"NO!" a voice screamed out causing the spectators to look at a now standing Lee.

"How? You're supposed to be dead!" Neji yelled.

"I will not lost to you! Neji Hyuuga your unyouthful ways end now! **Gate of Life **open!" Lee yelled as his chakra started gathering around him, his eyes turned white, and his skin started turning red.

"The fourth gate** Gate of Pain **open!" Lee's chakra skyrocketed, he turned completely red and disappeared. With his amazing speed Lee kicked Neji all over the place. He then kicked Neji into the air striking him quickly in the pattern of a triangle. He then yelled, "Let's finish this! The fifth gate **Gate of Closing **open!"

Lee then wrapped his bandages around Neji again, and started spinning dangerously.

"**Secondary Lotus!**" Lee yelled out as he impacted the ground with such force everyone lost their balance.

When the dust settled they saw a unconscious Neji, and Lee standing above him. When Hayate went over to announce the winner he saw that Lee also unconscious.

"The match is a-" Hayate was interrupted by a light whisper from Lee.

"Did I win proctor?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Lee then slipped into a blissful unconscious.

"( cough ) Rock Lee is the winner." Hayate said as both Neji and Lee were taken to the hospital.

* * *

Hinata Mitarashi v.s Ino Yamanaka

The match was over before a second after it even started. Hinata used the **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu **on Ino.

She screamed and fell unconscious, after seeing a Sasuke get decapitated by Hinata herself. When she woke up she cursed so much it would make a sailor blush.

* * *

Garra of the Sand v.s. Dosu Kinuta

The match was the same as Hinata's, one sided, but Dosu fought back using his **Vibrating Sound Drill**. However it was not to be Garra captured him with his **Sand Coffin**, then killed him off with his **Sand Burial**. Garra used so much pressure there was no body to recover.

* * *

Fenrir v.s Kankuro

"Fight!"

Kankuro unwrapped his package revealing a puppet with four arms, shaggy brown hair, and wearing a tattered cloak.

"Meet my puppet Crow, the last thing you'll ever see."

Sanosuke only brought his hand to one of his pouches, making everybody tense up only to see him bring out a pack of cigarettes. And snapped his fingers lighting one of the death sticks. Seeing this everyone face-faulted.

"Dammit Fenrir you promised Koyuki-hime that you would quit smoking!" Naruto yelled confirming the rumor, that Sanosuke was engaged the princess of Spring Country.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me. Besides what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, ask the bearded hobo over there." Sanosuke said pointing at Asuma.

"I'm a Jounin not a hobo!" Asuma yelled.

"Could have fooled me."

"Dammit Fenrir now who am I supposed to insult!" Yuan yelled.

"Alright I'll let you make fun of the one eyed monkey, the fag with the sketch book, the pink hared...what ever the hell it is, and the Uchiha with a cockatoo haircut." Sanosuke said as he pointed at Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke who just arrived at the scene.

Kakashi's eye twitched at being called a monkey, Sai was indifferent, Sakura screamed at being called an it, Sasuke was steaming about people making fun of his hair, and almost everyone burst out laughing at the name calling.

"Never mind I'll leave the insults to you." Yuan said between his own laugher.

Annoyed at being ignored Kankuro moved one of his fingers, and Crow's body launched out dozens of kunai. Kankuro smirked thinking this match was in the bag, only to surprised when a wall of ice rose up and blocked the kunai's.

"Is that all? How boring." Sanosuke sighed as he finished off his cigarette.

"Let me show you a real technique! **Crystal Ice Mirrors!**" he continued as twenty ice mirrors surrounded Kankuro and his puppet. Stepping into the mirrors and his image appearing in every mirror, he pulled three senbon needles, and threw what looked like a hundred turned Kankuro and his puppet into pin cushions.

"Relax he's not dead. But you might want to take him to the hospital." Sanosuke said as the ice mirrors disappeared, ignoring the scared looks of Team Seven as he was declared the winner. A few seconds later Kankuro was taken to the hospital along with his puppet.

* * *

Reaper v.s. Sai

"Fight!"

Sai threw a shuriken, and unsheathed his wazaki. Naruto blocked both strikes with his scythe, Sai then back flipped kicking Naruto's scythe out of his hands, and plunged his wazaki into Naruto's chest.

"Nice try." Naruto said as he backed away from Sai's blade.

Grunting in frustration Sai jumped back, took out his sketch book and yelled, "**Ninja Art: Great Beast False Image!**" Sai shouted as a dragon made of ink flew out at Naruto.

Naruto flipped over the said dragon, only to find his head on the ground.

"Winner Sa-"

"I don't fucking think so!" Naruto's decapitated head yelled out. Scaring the hell out of the spectators.

"That fucking hurts! Hey body I know you can walk, now hurry up before I give you such a thrashing!" after he said that his body stood up, picked his head up, and reattached it using chakra. He then started doing a chain of hand seals.

"He's doing that? Huh, be prepared to see one of Reaper's S-ranked jutsu's, because those who have seen it are no longer alive." Sanosuke said with pride, scaring the Genin.

"You know I was going to let you live as a cripple, but now you pissed me off! **Ninja Art: Hell's Binding Chains!**" Naruto yelled as fiery chains, burst out of the ground. The chains wrapped around Sai's arms and legs, Sai let out a cry of pain as his skin was burned.

"Prepare to die!" Naruto yelled as he did three hand seals, braced his right wrist, and the familiar lightning chakra covered his wrist.

"**Lightning Blade!**" Naruto yelled as he ran at Sai, his right hand at his side tearing through the arena floor. He then brought brought his hand and plunged his lightning covered hand through Sai's chest. Then complete silence.

"What fuck are you all looking at?" Naruto asked, until he saw his face mask and glasses on the floor.

_'Aww fuck me they know.'_

Then without warning a massive wave of killing intent was directed at Naruto. And then a bunch of hidden ANBU members charged at Naruto, one pulled out his katana to slash his windpipe. Naruto leaned back and hit the man with the butt of his scythe. He then threw his scythe and slashed three ANBU members knocking them out, he then pulled out the Raijin to strike the twelve ANBU coming straight at him. Only for the five of them to fall down with two needles in their necks, four were captured in a **Earth Casket**, and the last three found their chest's gashed out; if it wasn't for their armor they would've died.

Standing in a triangle formation; Sanosuke withdrew Salvation and Damnation and had a senbon needle in his mouth, Yuan had his zanbatou in a defensive position, and Versious was standing on his hovering giant shuriken.

"Don't you dare try lay a hand on my student!" Versious yelled with rage.

"You Leaf scum have crossed the line!" Yuan yelled with malice.

"You dare attack our brother! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you all this instant!" Sanosuke yelled lowering the temperature in the arena.

"You dare defend that demon!" Kakashi bellowed.

"You dare call him a demon! He has done nothing to you, except killing that one shinobi. But Undertaker killed that rubber man, other than that he has done nothing to any of you!" Versious said.

"Yea and if you insult him, you insult us!" Yuan said.

"That's right you just insulted the most dangerous shinobi in the Bingo Book." Sanosuke finished.

"You brat's are in the Bingo Book? Yea right you aren't dangerous, but our shinobi are dangerous, Kakashi Hatake has the highest bounty of forty-two million, and Asuma Sarutobi has thirty million bounty on his head." Sakura yelled in defiance.

"Wow the thing can actually read." Naruto smirked.

"Don't make us laugh we've been in the Bingo Book since we were ten and twelve! Or has your Hokage been holding back some information?" Yuan asked.

That made everyone look at Sarutobi, "Well...I might of left some information out of the Bingo Book." he said sheepishly.

"Old man show them the book." Naruto said.

"Demon how dare you show such disrespect for Hokage-sama!"

"That's enough! What they say is true." Sarutobi said as he tossed numerous books to Leaf Jounin.

--

Bingo Book

--

Title: The Undertaker

Real Name: Unknown

Rank: Low Special Jounin level

Class: S-class criminal, flee on sight

Date of Birth: Unknown

Age: Fifteen

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Unknown

Hair Color: Unknown

Height: six foot

Description: He wears black cargo pants, black muscle shirt, black combat boots. Has a few scars on his arms, and wears two black iron bracers, and a black iron helmet that shadows his face from view

Bloodline: Has the ability to control earth

Weapon(s): A zanbatou and a senbon umbrella

Village: The Hidden Secret Village

Crimes: Wanted in Water Country: For killing off the Kaguya Clan, the destruction of several buildings, and the killings of sixty Jounin, one Chuunin, nine Genin, two ANBU, three Messenger Ninjas, and fourty Hunter-nin

Earth Country: For the killings of fifty Jounin, seventy Chuunin, three ANBU, fifteen Genin, one Hunter-nin, ten Messenger Ninjas, and stealing an important clan scroll. The destruction of a major lab, and the killings of over one-hundred scientists

Lightning Country: For the attempted assassination of the Raikage; greatly wounding him, and killinghis ten personal body guards. And slaying ten Jounin, thirty Chuunin, one Genin, two ANBU, four Messenger Ninjas, and fifteen Hunter-nins

Grass Country: For the killings of thirty Chuunin, one ANBU, and ten Hunter-nins

Marsh Country: For killing the Daimyo's son

Special Note: He is also a bounty hunter who has killed up to one-hundred various E to S-rank Missing nins, and other criminals. And is known to bury his opponents alive

Missions: Ten D-rank, eleven C-rank, fifteen B-rank, thirty A-rank, and fifty S-rank missions

Bounty: Sixty-five million

Famous Kill(s): Yama Hatori former fifth seat of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and Omi the Silent Raider and his entire bandit camp of two-hundred men.

Overall Body Count: Eight-hundred and twenty-seven people

--

Title: Fenrir

Real Name: Unknown

Rank: High Special Jounin level

Class: S-class criminal, flee on sight

Date of Birth: Unknown

Age: Fourteen

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Unknown

Hair Color: White

Height: Five foot six

Description: He wears black combat boots, white cargo pants with a black kunai holster on his left thigh along with a black senbon holster on his right thigh, a open white trench coat with the ying-yang symbol on the back, and a black muscle shirt. His hair goes down to the back of his knees, and he also wears a white and a black belt in a 'x' shape, wears a white glove on his left hand and a black glove on his right hand. He is probably blind because he wears white medical tape and his forehead protector around his eyes

Bloodline: Has the ability to control ice

Weapons(s): Two kodachi's

Village: The Hidden Secret Village

Crimes: Water Country: Wanted for the theft for several scrolls; including bloodline scrolls. The killings of ten Jounin, five Genin, one ANBU, two Chuunin, five Messenger Ninjas, and sixteen Hunter-nins

Sea Country: Wanted for the murders of fifty scientists, and stealing Top Secret experiments

Earth Country: Wanted for destroying trade routes, and the slaughter of one ANBU, three Jounin, six Chuunin, one Genin, three Hunter-nins, and eight Messenger Ninjas

LightningCountry: Wanted for the assassination of the Lightning Daimyou's son, and five Jounin guards

Grass Country: Wanted for the attempted assassination of it's Daimyo, and the killings of twenty of his Elite Jounin bodyguards, and five ANBU

Special Note: In Spring Country he massacred seven-hundred Snow-nins with one technique and killed their Daimyou Dotou Kazahana. Is rumored to be engaged to Koyuki Kazahana the current ruler of Snow Country, and is blind

Missions: Ten D-rank, eleven C-rank, fifteen B-rank, thirty A-rank, and fifty S-rank missions

Bounty: Sixty-seven million

Famous Kill(s): Kuro Yami the former sixth seat of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Mizore Fuyuguma, Fubuki Kakuyoku, Nadare Rouga, and Dotou Kazahana

Overall Body Count: Eight-hundred and fifty-two people

--

Title: The Reaper

Real Name: Unknown

Rank: Low ANBU level

Class: S-rank criminal, flee on sight

Date of Birth: Unknown

Age: Thirteen

Date of Birth: Unknown

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Unknown

Hair Color: Blond with red streaks

Height: Five foot six

Description: He wears black combat boots, black camo pants, black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, black cloak, a black face mask, and black sunglasses. Rumors say that underneath his cloak he wears a belt that holds several pouches, but those are just rumors most just die when he is confronted.

Bloodline: Unknown

Weapon(s): A scythe

Village: The Hidden Secret Village

Crimes: Water Country: Wanted for leading the massacre of the Kaguya clan with both The Undertaker and Fenrir, killing one ANBU, three Chuunin, ten Hunter-nins, twenty Messenger Ninjas, and twenty-five Genin

Lightning Country: Wanted for stealing two scrolls from the Raikage's personal vault, and the killing of four Chuunin guards, ten Jounin, five ANBU, thirty Hunter-nins, and forty Genin

Earth Country: Wanted for the massacre of the remaining Kamizuru Clan, five Jounin, twenty Chuunin, ten Hunter-nin, fifty Genin, five ANBU, and six Messenger Ninja

Tea Country: Wanted for the massacre of the entire Wagarashi Family

Special Note: He is rumored to wield the Raijin, hero of River Country, and is in great favor of the Wasabi Family

Missions: Ten D-rank, eleven C-rank, fifteen B-rank, thirty A-rank, and fifty S-rank missions

Bounty: Seventy million

Famous Kill(s): Aoi Rokushou the former seventh seat of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Raiga Kurosuki the former third seat of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and his 'family'

Overall Body Count: Eight-hundred and sixty-one people

--

"This is preposterous!" Hiashi yelled.

"This blind brat is engaged to a princess?" Homura said.

"That iron headed freak wounded the Raikage? Nobody has ever done that not even our finest shinobi!" Sally screeched.

"How can you brat's wipe out a clan? Especially the fearsome Kaguya clan?" Koharu demanded.

"Seventy-million! The Yondaime only had sixty-million on his head!" Kakashi yelled with rage.

"Hokage-sama this can't be true!" Danzou protested.

"I'm afraid it's true." Sarutobi said.

"Then why did you leave out this information? This lack of intelligence could have killed many of our shinobi, if any of them confronted one of the three!" Danzou continued.

"Because Danzou you would've sent our finest shinobi to try and kill them, and take their corpses back to the village to get any information from their bodies. That's why I requested that their pages wouldn't be put in Fire Countries Bingo Book so this wouldn't happen!" Sarutobi snapped back at Danzou.

"Well then who the hell are you two? We demand to know your names since we know the demon's!" Homura demanded.

"Should we?" Yuan asked.

"Why not after all we promised that we would reveal ourselves, if anyone found out our names." Naruto said.

"Meh, good enough for me. Alright you bastards listen up my name is Sanosuke Hyouton, cross my path and you'll know why I'm known as The Beast of Judgement!" Sanosuke yelled.

"I'm Yuan, piss me off and I'll bury you alive! And it won't be the first time I did it!" Yuan laughed insanely.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki the biggest mistake any of you have ever made!" Naruto said evilly.

* * *

Armageddon: Just for those who have some questions, I'll clear it up this second. Yes Hinata has Anko's last name, after all she was disowned from the Hyuuga clan. And yes Lee beat Neji, why you ask? Simple I wanted to probably be the first one where Lee beats the shit out of Neji in the preliminaries, and to show that the mighty Hyuuga clan can be beat by the dead last. Some may ask why I spared Kin? Well if you haven't figured it out yet...just think about it. If you're confused at all the kills well they've done this over a period of three years. And if you think Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji are too OCC well too bad if you don't like it ( starts laughing evilly )


	9. Meetings and a Short Reunion

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

"Naruto-kun I'm afraid you and your team have to come to the tower," Sarutobi sighed, "but before we do that Ibiki bring in the box.".

"Alright listen up, in this box are several numbers. They determine who you will fight in the finals." the Genin and one Jounin got their numbers. "Say your numbers." Ibiki continued.

"Ten." Sasuke said.

"Three." Gai said taking over for Lee.

"Two." Sanosuke said.

"Seven" Shikamaru said.

"Eleven." Shino said.

"Eight." Temari said.

"Four." Garra said.

"Nine." Yuan said.

"Five." Hinata said.

"Six." Chouji said.

"One." Naruto said.

After they said their numbers, another screen came out and showed who was facing who.

Naruto Uzumaki v.s. Sanosuke Hyouton

Rock Lee v.s. Garra of the Sand

Hinata Mitarashi v.s. Chouji Akimichi

Shikamaru Nara v.s. Temari of the Sand

Yuan v.s. Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame will fight the winner of the fifth match

* * *

Hokage Tower, Council Room Two Hours Later

"Alright everyone it's now or never, Kin are you coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru will most likely come after me." Kin answered.

They then walked into the council room, a large circular room with roes of climbing stands and small desk tops much like those Naruto saw in the academy's lecture hall when he used to attend the academy. On the lowest levels of the seats were the civilian council members where Sally Haruno sat at, behind them were the shinobi council seats, amongst them were the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inzuka, and Kurama clan heads. However there was one empty chair that used to belong to the Uchiha, but it will remain vacant until Sasuke is old enough to claim it. On the upper levels were three men Naruto didn't know, But they were wearing white cloaks and different masks, so he knew they were the ANBU, Hunter-nin, and ANBU black ops. And finally behind them at the top were the elders which included Sarutobi's teammates Koharu and Homura, while the last one was a one armed man named Danzou leader of the ROOT ANBU...although nobody knew they existed yet.

And various Jounin's were here as well which include Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, and many others.

"Do you know why you're here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not really." Naruto replied.

"You're here because you are under arrest for crimes against Konoha!" Sally screeched.

"Listen here you horse humping bitch! I haven't stepped foot in Fire Country for five years until the exams! So don't you accuse me of crimes I didn't commit!" Naruto yelled at the pink-haired woman.

"Why you little demon-"

"That's enough Haruno-san, let Hokage-sama speak so this troublesome meeting can get over with." Shikaku sighed.

"Thank you Shikaku, now Naruto-kun we just want to ask you a few questions. Nothing more than that." Sarutobi said.

"Alright ask away." Naruto complied.

"How long have you three been in the Bingo Book?" Inochi asked.

"We've been in the Bingo Book since Sanosuke and I have were ten, and Yuan was twelve." Naruto answered.

"What about you...umm what is your name?" Inochi continued as he pointed at Versious.

"My name is Versious, and don't any of you dare make fun of my height. The last person who did it got a shuriken in their neck with me on it." Versious warned the blond clan head.

"Don't worry I won't, but tell us about your crimes?"

"I used to be a Jounin for The Village Hidden in the Sand. I'm wanted for stealing half of their scrolls, containing various wind jutsu's. So I'm a S-ranked criminal." he answered.

"All right let's get back to the subject, Sanosuke-san is it true that you're engaged to Koyuki Kazahana the Queen of Spring Country?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes I am Hokage-sama, however your information is a little off. I am married to Koyuki-chan." Sanosuke said shocking the entire room.

"Sanosuke! Why didn't you tell us?" Yuan yelled.

"Let me finish dammit!" Sanosuke sighed, "Yes Koyuki-chan and I are married, but we haven't had the official wedding yet."

"Oh."

"Sanosuke-san are you related to that Haku girl?" Danzou asked smugly.

"Who?"

"Oh that's right you don't know, Haku used to travel with The Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi until she was captured. From what Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai told us she could manipulate ice just like you." Danzou continued.

"No as far as I'm concerned I'm the last of my clan." Sanosuke lied.

"Such a shame."

"Where is your village located?" Koharu asked.

"Up your ass." Versious said causing most occupents to laugh, and making the pink-haired woman's face turn red as a tomato.

"Can you at least tell us how many clans you have in your village? And who your Kage is?" Hiashi asked.

"That is none of your business." Yuan said.

"Can you at least tellu us what your village consists of?" Asuma asked.

"Our village consist of mainly Missing-nins, and outcasts, that's all we're telling you." Yuan replied.

"What? How many do you have!" a civilian demanded.

"Our entire shinobi population are all Missing-nins, including ourselves." Sanosuke said.

"How do you make them remain loyal?" Kurenai asked.

"Simple we make them shinobi of our village, and the Hunter-nins back off." Versious replied from experience of course.

"So do your Missing-nin...I mean shinobi get to keep their rank if they join your village?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes." the four said in a union.

"I'm going to answer the question all of us are wondering, Naruto how can you still be alive when you got decapitated?" Tsume asked.

"My religion allows me to become immortal, but Jashin chooses who would bear the religion or not." Naruto answered.

"How did you learn my **Lightning Blade**?" Kakashi asked with a sneer.

"I learned it when you used it one me, the same day I was rescued from this village you damn dog masked ANBU bastard!" Naruto snapped.

"Kakashi you used your original technique on him? A child no less?" Shibi said clearly shocked.

"Yes I did and that's no child! He killed thousands of our people and my sensei!"

"That's enough Kakashi, Minato would be disappointed with you! Get out of my sight!" Sarutobi yelled.

Kakashi then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun, but we are almost done." Sarutobi apologized.

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto sighed, "I really have to start training."

"What do you do for your Genin Exam?" Danzou asked.

"What do you do for your Genin Exam?" Sanosuke asked back.

"We do a written test, and do the **Substitution Jutsu**, **Transformation Jutsu**, and the **Clone Jutsu**." a civilian said with pride, only to get laughed at.

"What the hell is so funny! This is a hard test!" Sally yelled, only for the laughter to increase tenfold.

"Hehe this village's standards are going down." Naruto laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Homura demanded.

"Your little Genin wouldn't last a few minutes during our test, hell even your so called prodigy's wouldn't last three minutes." Sanosuke said.

"What the hell do you know! You haven't even seen our Genin in action! Now answer the question what is your test!" Danzou demanded.

"Our Genin test is when our academy students, are practically dropped in the middle of a large bandit camp without any weapons or supplies, and kill every single one in the camp. And rescue any captives that are in said camp." Naruto said shocking the entire council.

* * *

Flashback Five Years Ago

"All right listen up it's time for your Genin test!" Heero said.

"Yes Heero-sensei!" the three shouted.

"Your test is simple, kill."

"Kill?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes, kill, as a ninja you have to kill, and from what Hidan said you won't be immortal for another three years. So if you aren't prepared you'll die, now I will take you three to a bandit camp of three-hundred men. Your test is to kill every single bandit, and rescue any prisoners in said camp in one hour understood?" the hunchback asked.

"Yes Heero-sensei!" the three said as they were teleported away.

* * *

Bandit Camp 

The boys were standing outside of the bandit camp, and it smelled horrible! It was a large expanse of tents, cooking fires, and bandits that went on for at least three miles. Most men were wandering around, were passed out drunk, or were biting into large portions of food. Others were hassling barely clothed women which really pissed the three off.

Then without warning Sanosuke and Yuan dashed at the bandit's.

Sanosuke withdrew Salvation and Damnation and charged the first bandit in his path. He brought Salvation down across the man's in head a diagonal slash killing him instantly.

Finding another bandit he ended his life by cutting his head off. He then found another one and attempted to stab him in the chest, however unlike the other two he snapped out of his superior and swung his ax at Sanosuke. Sanosuke's blade clashed with the man's ax producing a few sparks, Sanosuke kicked the man in the groin making him double over allowing him to get stabbed in the back.

A bandit charged at Sanosuke swinging his club wildly, only to find that his head was taken off by Damnation.

Another bandit charged seeing his comrades death. Sanosuke brought his kodachi into a high parry position and blocked the bandit's sword cleanly, before dragging his kodachi across the man's blade slicing his hand off, and killing him while he was crying out in pain.

Yuan was busy killing his opponents with his bare hands. One bandit charged at him, only to have Yuan punch him in the nose sending bone fragments into his brain killing him.

Then ten bandits rushed behind him, only for them to get caught by hundreds of black tendrils.

"You shouldn't sneak up of people." Yuan mocked as his tendrils ripped the men in half.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, his two teammates were were killing without a hint of remorse. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a rather large man barreling down on him, he wielded a giant ax over his head and had multiple tattoo's all over his body. This made Naruto pale because it wasn't a pretty sight.

The large bandit swung his ax down at Naruto, causing him to dodge out of the way. The ax struck the earth leaving a huge gash from the impact. The man brought his ax back up again and once again and swung at him again, making Naruto duck then jump as the ax was brought back along the same path. Naruto jumped into the air, only to find two dagger's embedded in both his thighs. Grimacing in pain Naruto then knew that this was no ordinary bandit, he was too strong to be an under trained thug. Knowing he couldn't beat him in a all out taijutsu fight, so he decided to try something new.

He rapidly formed seals and called out, "**Infinite Darkness Jutsu!**" a second later the area around them turned black as night, causing the man to stumble wondering where the hell he was. Naruto saw his chance. Yanking out the daggers and quickly attached some ninja wire he found on the ground, he threw them directly at the bandit. Giving them a spin so that they curved once they were beyond the man's shoulder. He then started pumping chakra through the wires they immediately wrapped around the man's leg's and torso, and using the man's weight against him he brought the man to the ground.

Going through a few hand seals, and having some wire in his mouth Naruto yelled out, "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" a orange and red flame came out of his mouth and caught the ninja wire in fire, traveling along the wire as the dragon flame coiled around his victim. The fire reached the man immediately, and a terrifying scream the man was engulfed in the fire. After a few moments of the man being obscured by the fire, it died out, leaving a grisly sight. The man was burned from head to toe, and his skin was none existent as various muscle tissue and bones were exposed.

Naruto vomited when he saw the sight.

He was about to leave the scene, when he saw a bandit strike a young girl. When he saw it he went into a rage, and unconsciously tapped into Kyuubi's chakra as his whiskers turned darker, his hair became shaggier, and his eyes turned blood red with slits in the middle of his eye. He grabbed the men by the head and bashed it into a boulder cracking it open, he then saw two more men. He dashed at them and bashed their heads together, crushing their skulls and rushed after the rest of the bandit's.

One Hour Later Heero walked into the camp only to see it in flame's, and dozens of dead bodies all over the place.

It took fifteen minutes to find the three, when he found them he found Naruto in the fetal position, Sanosuke wiping his blades clean, Yuan slouching over as a mask was forming on his back, and a bunch of scantly clad women sitting by a fire.

"Damn boys you really did a number on this camp." Heero complimented.

"It wasn't us, it was mainly Naruto." Yuan grumbled.

"What?"

"It's true the kid went crazy, I don't know what set him off. But he tapped into Kyuubi's chakra, and took out ninety percent of the camp." Sanosuke said.

"Oh Himitsukage-sama isn't going to like this...or he might you'll never know with that man."

"Damn right." the two agreed.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's true Hokage-sama, while it was easy for Yuan and I, but Naruto was a different story. Naruto wasn't used to killing and this was normal for him, Yuan and I had similar experiences. In Water Country I killed at least fifty people, I was attacked because I had a bloodline. And Yuan was captured when he was a small child, and experimented in Earth Country. Until he broke out of his cell and killed every scientist in the facility." Sanosuke said, though slightly lying on Yuan's part.

"Wait you said you go in without any weapons, then Sanosuke-san why were you using your blades?" Shibi asked.

"I can't be separated from these blades, if that happens...well I bad things would happen." Sanosuke replied. Making Naruto, Yuan, and Versious shiver remembering the dreadful incident.

"Naruto how did you use the **Infinate Darkness Jutsu**? Only the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's could do that jutsu." Danzou asked.

"Found the scroll in the sewer." Naruto smirked seeing the council sweat-drop.

"Will you return it?" a civilian asked.

"Nope."

"Why don't you that is one of our villages jutsu!" the same civilian yelled out.

"You idiot's put it in a sewer! And if I'm correct if something is thrown away that means it's not wanted anymore. So it's alright for anyone to take it."

"Why were you in a sewer Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"The villagers threw me in there on my fifth birthday." Naruto said bitterly.

"Alright that's all, you five may leave." Sarutobi said.

"Hold it before you leave, Naruto you are to hand over the Raijin." Danzou said, only to to find the Raijin blade jammed into the wall, and his left cheek was cut open.

"To the victors go the spoils!" Naruto snapped.

"Well you see it was stolen." Hiashi said.

"And I killed the man who stole it, besides what right does Konoha have to this sword?"

"The weapon is Konoha's you brat!" Sally screeched.

"That's interesting the last I heard it was called the Nidaime's Raijin, not Konoha's Raijin. And since Nidaime-sama is dead and I killed Aoi, it was without a master until I claimed it."

"That sword is by all rights ours, if you don't return it we'll use force if necessary to retrieve it!" Danzou shouted only for Naruto to laugh at him.

"You think you can beat me in your old age? You fool I've killed S-rank criminals you wouldn't last a second against me. Besides the only person that has any right to claim this sword is Tsunade herself. Now I'm not like Aoi, and if I ever come across Tsunade I'll give her the Raijin if she wants it. But until then it belongs to me. And unlike Nidaime-sama, I've mastered this sword in way's that would make him jealous." Naruto said as he deactivated the Raijin and left.

* * *

Outside of the Village, One Hour Later

"So Kin it's time to get down to business. What is the size of Orochimaru's forces?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you know Orochimaru has his Sound and Sand forces, but he recently got Earth Country to participate in the invasion. Over all he has two-thousand men for the invasion, that's all I know since I'm no longer a Sound-nin anymore." Kin said.

"It's alright your now a part of our village now, and you six show yourselves." Sanosuke said. A second later Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Anko, and a dolphin masked ANBU walked towards them.

"Hello everyone it's nice to see you again." Naruto greeted his friends.

"Hello Naruto you sure have become strong since we last met." Anko complimented.

"You've become very troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru greeted.

"Nice to see you again." Shino said.

Chouji just shook his hand.

And Hinata gave him a hug.

"May I ask who you are ANBU-san?" Versious asked.

"My apologies." the ANBU said as he took off his mask showing a man in his late twenties, with black eyes, brown hair in a pineapple ponytail, and a horizontal scar that went across his nose.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto it seems that you've become powerful." Iruka said.

"It seems so."

Then without warning the two embraced in a hug. "Naruto I missed you very much, and I'm sorry I treated you badly in the academy."

"Apology accepted."

"Sorry but I have to cut this short, the council has sent some ANBU to spy on you. I'll see you later." Iruka said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright enough distractions, Naruto, we have to train for the exams so-"

"Sanosuke-sama!"

Sanosuke turned to see a Snow Jounin running up to him, "What is it?"

"Koyuki-hime went into labor an twenty-four hours ago!" the Chuunin panted shocking everyone.

"What! Sanosuke when did this happen?" Yuan asked.

"Eight months ago damn, Versious-sensei take Kin back to the village. Tell Himitsukage-sama that we need some troops, and Naruto train hard because I'm going to kick your ass in the finals!" Sanosuke said as he grabbed the Jounin, and disappeared into an ice mirror.

"He's right I have to train as well, later everyone." Yuan said as he merged into the ground.

"I guess so sorry Hinata-chan but I have to go." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata of the cheek, and disappeared in a a swirl of fire. The four looked to see Versious, but both he and Kin were gone.

* * *

In the Mountain Range

"Naruto It's time that I teach you some advanced sealing techniques, and help you learn the summoning jutsu." Jiraiya said making Naruto gulp.


	10. One Hell of a Night

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Mountain Range Midnight Two Weeks Later

"**Summoning Jutsu!** No not again!" Naruto shouted in rage seeing only a small toad.

It has been two weeks since Jiraiya started teaching Naruto how to summon, but so far he only has been able to summon Gamakichi and a Keyo a small one tailed fox.

"What am I doing wrong? Ero-sennin made it sound so easy, "Bite your thumb, use the pig, dog, tiger, monkey, and sheep hand seals, and focus your chakra to summon your creature." Damn him and his "Research trips"." Naruto cursed at his sensei, "Aww screw it I need a break. I wonder if Ichiraku's is open at this time of night?"

"I guess not." he sighed as he stood in front of the closed Ichiraku Ramen stand a few minutes later.

Naruto was about to leave for the mountain range, until he felt the wind being manipulated. Not a second after he felt it, he focused his chakra around him and flew off in the direction of the disturbance.

Gekkou Hayate was not having a good day; first his cough medicine wasn't available at the pharmacy, then his date with his girlfriend Yuugao Uzuki had to be canceled because he had to patrol the village. Then he found out that Kabuto was a spy for Orochimaru so he went to tell the Hokage only to get caught, and finally he was about to get killed by Baki a Sand Jounin.

"**Wind Sword!**" Baki yelled as he launched his technique at Hayate. The man closed his eyes awaiting for death, only it never came. Instead he found a body standing in front of him that took the killing blow meant for him.

"Baki of the Sand Village, I suggest you leave now." Naruto threatened.

"Why should I?" Baki sneered, only to get a huge laceration in his right arm.

"Well...first I would torture you slowly, then I'll go to Sand and kill everyone you hold dear, and make you watch every second of it. Then after you've lost everything you held dear, I'll take you back to my personal chambers, and torture you some more! Then when I'm bored with you, I'll offer you to Jashin to torture you until the end of time! " Naruto said sadistically, while slicing Baki with his wind manipulation.

Groaning in defeat and pain, Baki disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Hayate it's been awhile." Naruto greeted.

"Five years to be exact ( cough ), I guess I owe ( cough ) you one." Hayate said as he examined the deep gash in Naruto's chest.

"Actually you owe me two, but one was repaid seven years ago when you saved me from that mob."

"How do I owe you another one?"

"That was the day you met Yuugao-chan remember?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh yea...I remember now ( cough )." Hayate said blushing a bit, "Alright what do you ( cough ) want me to do?"

"Answer a few questions that's all."

"Alright shoot."

"What do you think of this village?" Naruto asked.

"It's arrogant, and stupid. I can ( cough ) safely say that our past Hokage's ( cough ) would be very disappointed with it."

"How are Izumo and Kotetsu?"

"Both are fine, although Kotetsu ( cough ) misses your pranks." Hayate laughed.

"How is Yuuago-chan?"

"Fine very fine, ( cough ) if you know what I ( cough ) mean?"

"Hehe pervert, anyways do you four hold loyalty to this village?"

"No! Not after ( cough ) what they did to ( cough ) you."

"Do you hate that cough?" Naruto asked knowing the answer.

"( cough ) Yes."

"Would you like to get rid of it?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you four join The Secret Hidden Village? We accept all kinds of people, and we have some of the best medics."

"I don't know, give ( cough ) me some time to think it ( cough ) over. But I have to report ( cough ) to Hokage-sama about my ( cough ) findings." Hayate said.

"I'll leave you to it. But you have until the end of the month." Naruto said.

"Alright." Hayate said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Now that that's over I should...what the hell?" Naruto pondered as he saw black smoke coming from Ichiraku's.

"Ayame-chan, Teuchi no!" Naruto cried out in rage as he dashed towards his favorite restaurant.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

When Naruto arrived at the stand he was furious, no, he was beyond furious. He saw five drunken villagers and three Chuunin molotoving the ramen stand, and shouting 'Demon lovers'. Yelling in rage Naruto rushed at the men. He punched the first one in the lower spine; breaking it in half disabling the man. The second guy turned around and swung an empty saki bottle at Naruto's head, unfortunately for the man Naruto took the the attack head on. With the man's weapon gone Naruto punched the man in the face knocking him out cold.

The three villagers the were still standing sneered at Naruto as they withdrew their pocket knives.

The leading man ran at Naruto and slashed his knife at Naruto. With a deft movement of his right hand Naruto caught the man's forearm in a vice grip, causing the man to cry out in pain and dropped his knife. Smiling sadistically and with a quick upward jerk he broke the man's forearm in half. Ignoring the man screaming in pain at his broken arm, Naruto kneed the man in the stomach and then chopped the man in the neck knocking him out.

Looking at the other two he withdrew his scythe, and made a 'come' gesture with his left hand.

The second man was stupid enough to run at Naruto knife flailing, he didn't stand a chance as Naruto's scythe came down and broke his collar bone. Naruto smiled as the man fell on his knees, and he then hit the man in the head with the butt of his scythe knocking him out. Naruto turned to the last man only to sweat-drop, as he found the drunk passed out.

The Chuunin's seeing the villager's fall, attacked Naruto at the same time thinking they would over power him. Smirking Naruto waited until his enemies got close enough, and he then electrocuted them with his **Lightning Current**. He sighed with pleasure as they screamed out in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

Without wasting time Naruto walked into the burning house/restaurant.

Ignoring the flames burning his skin he ran through the house. He came upon Ayame's room and found her unconscious no doubt from smoke inhalation. Creating a shadow clone Naruto commanded it to find Teuchi. Picking Ayame up bridal style he was about to leave, but something caught his eye it was a picture of Ayame, Teuchi, and her mother when she was alive. When he was younger Ayame showed him the picture a couple of times saying it was her treasure, and with this knowledge he quickly took the picture off her nightstand and jumped out of her window.

Seeing his clone with Teuchi Naruto did a couple of hand signs, and used the technique he used in Water Country years ago.

"**Himitsukagure Secret Art: Massive Transportation Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as he, Ayame, Teuchi, and his clone disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

One Day Later

Ayame awoke to find herself in a unfamiliar room. Looking around she saw that the walls were decorated with things she's never seen before.

Above her head were two hitai-ate's; one with the Leaf symbol, and one with what looked like a Whirlpool symbol on it. On the left side of the room she saw a oak desk that had an open scroll on it along with a lamp, a scroll, and four pictures on it.

On the right side of the room there was a closet that was wide open showing off a red long sleeved crimson gai, and black obi, a black gai, a black cloak, a black trench coat, white socks, Red, white, and black t-shirts, and black, blue, and white pants hanging from hangers or racks. On the ground there were three pairs of black combat boots, and three pairs of black sandals.

At the same side of the room was a bathroom, and on the wall was a beautifully made katana, wazaki, kodachi, and a tanto hanging on the wall. Their sheaths were white with a red dragon surrounding it until its mouth was at the base of the hilt, and it's hilt had a dragon head with a red jewel in its mouth. They were the most beautiful blades she had ever seen.

And finally the last wall had a door, but above it was a banner that had a circle with a triangle in it, a red swirl, the Uchiha fan, and an emblem of waves. Which was very strange to her, and a oak chest in the corner with some combat boots by it.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to the desk skimming over the scroll. The scroll had very complex seals written on it, a detailed sketch of a three pronged kunai with complex seals wrapped around the handle, and the title on the scroll was **Flying Thunder God**.

After losing interest in the scroll she looked at the pictures.

The first one contained a man and a woman.

The man was clothed in a green Jounin vest, with a navy blue turtleneck shirt, and matching cargo pants and shinobi sandals. He had a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom. His Leaf forehead protector rested on his...forehead, and it held spiky blond hair. He was smiling happily with piercing blue eyes, and his arm was wrapped around a woman by her waist.

The woman was beautiful. She had fiery red hair that went down to her lower back and green eyes, with a Whirlpool forehead protector around her neck. She wore a shirt that had a black top with a red spiral in the middle of her bust that cut off from her chest and showed her stomach with long baggy orange sleeves, along with black cargo pants and black sandals. She too had a happy smile on her face and a slight red tinge on her cheeks. Her head was resting on the man's chest and both looked very happy.

The second picture showed nine people in it, but she couldn't really tell who they were.

The first two were hidden by black cloaks with red clouds on it, and wearing sakkats. There was a really tall one with an umbrella on his back but she couldn't see what he looked like because of the cloak and sakkat, the man next to him was shorter then him and his sakkat shadowed his face from view but he had a three bladed scythe behind his back. Another one was covered but some blond hair was sticking out some places, the other one was the same except he was shorter and had a hunch-back and a scorpion tail. The next group there was a tall guy with a bandaged sword behind his back, while his partner was completely covered by the cloak and sakkat. The last one looked like a guy encased in a venus fly trap and one half was black and the other was white. ( Najato, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu if you didn't know )

The third picture contained four people.

The first person was an old man he wore a red haori with two yellow circles on the upper portion of it, underneath he wore a baggy green sweater, and underneath that he wore a green fishnet shirt. His pants were baggy green cargo pants and wooden sandals. On his head he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji symbol for Oil on it, it held most of his messy white hair that went to his feet. His black eyes held mischief and pervertness, underneath his eyes two red stripes went from his eyes to the bottom of his face. To finish his outfit there was a large scroll tied to his waist and a ring on his right middle finger with the kanji symbol for Toad on it.

The second person was the tallest out of the four. He wore an a black armored helmet with a ? mark carved in the middle of it that shadowed his face from view. He also wore a black shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. On his arms were black iron bracers, on his chest was a sword strap for his zanbatou that went horizontally to his right side, and there was an umbrella on his back that went horizontally on his left side. On his thumb was a ring with the kanji symbol for Undertaker.

The third wore black combat boots with white cargo pants, with a black kunai holster on his left thigh and a black senbon holster on his right thigh. He wore a open white trench coat with a black muscle t-shirt. He wore two belts that hung off his waist in a x shape a white one that hung off his right hip that held a pitch black kodachi along with a black hilt, and the one that hung off his left hip held a white kodachi with a white hilt. He wore a black glove on his left hand, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair was the same as the old man's, and his eyes were covered with white medical tape and a black forehead protector with a ? in the middle of it. Ayame also noticed that he had two scars going his cheeks where his eyes should of been, and she noticed that a ring with the kanji symbol for Fenrir on his left index finger.

The last person wore black combat boots, black camo pants, a open black cloak and underneath it was a black muscle t-shirt, and a belt that held several pouches. He wore a black face mask and black sunglasses, his forehead protector was the same as the other two only it was on his forehead which held his spiky blond hair with red highlights that went down to his neck. Ayame also saw that he had the kanji symbol for undying on the left side of his forehead, a necklace that had a circle with a triangle in it, and a ring on his right middle finger with the kanji symbol for Reaper.

And the last picture was hers.

"I see you're awake."

Ayame turned around to see the last person in the third picture...minus the mask and glasses.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Ayame-chan, but it has been five years." Naruto said as he saw Ayame's face go pale.

"It's me Naruto-ACK!" he tried to continue, but was tackled by Ayame.

"Naruto you're alive, thank goodness." Ayame cried out in happiness.

"Heh can't get rid of me that easy."

After getting acquainted with his favorite ramen cooks Naruto showed Ayame and Teuchi around the village, told them about its purpose, and built them a new ramen stand/house with the help ofhis shadow clones. When Najato learned Naruto brought some strangers into the village he was absolutely furious, and was about to banish them. But Naruto told him to shun up and shoved some of their ramen into his mouth. Needless to say Ichiraku's ramen created another ramen fanatic that day.

* * *

Chuunin Arena Two Weeks Later

The arena was packed full of people. Everyone from the Lords to regular people were there. In one booth sat Sarutobi in his Hokage robes with two Jounin's standing behind him. With him was the Kazekage along with his two guards.

The stands themselves was packed with both civilians and shinobi. In one section sat those from the more important clans from Konoha.

The ground however is where all the attention was for that is where the participants and the referee were. Looking around Naruto spotted Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Sanosuke, Yuan, and Sasuke.

"Attention I am Genma Shiratori and I'm the proctor for this stage of the Exam. The rules are the same as the preliminaries you fight until someone dies, submits, or gets knocked out." he paused letting that information sink in then continued.

"However if I stop the match that's it. If you try to continue afterwards you will be disqualified. Understood?" he said getting nods from everyone.

"So Hokage-sama who do you think will win this tournament?" the Kazekage/Orochimaru asked inside the Hokage's booth.

"That's a tough one." Sarutobi said.

"I believe the Uchiha will win." said the Kazekage/Orochimaru.

"That brat won't win." said Raidou Namiashi, one of the Hokage's guards.

"I agree he won't win." said Aoba Yamashiro, Sarutobi's second guard.

"Well he might not win if he went up against Gaara." the Kazekage/Orochimaru mused.

"Maybe not, but Gaara won't win either." Sarutobi said.

"Really? And who do you have that could stand up to Gaara?" the Kazekage/Orochimaru asked.

"Naruto." the three said in a union.

* * *

In the Arena

After his speech Genma waited for a second and then called up Naruto and Sanosuke. They stepped forward and he sent the rest to the stands. They were both grinning and anxious everyone could tell.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Sanosuke said.

"So have I, I've been waiting for this since we first met. Don't hold back." Naruto said.

"I won't, let's give it everything we've got." Sanosuke said fingering his blades.

"Enough of this chatter, let's fight!" Naruto boasted.

Genma smirked hearing that before speaking, "First match Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sanosuke Hyouton Fight!"

* * *

Armageddon: I see that some of you are messed up by my last chapter, so here's the explanations. Now in case you forgot Naruto is thirteen, Sanosuke just turned fourteen, and Yuan is fifteen. Yes Sanosuke is a father now, but why is he a father at a young age? Simple a ninjas span is very short, so they live every day to its fullest.

Now one of my reviewers said there was no way that Sanosuke could knock up an adult princess. Now we really don't know what her age is and I've gone on every Naruto site to find her age, so I made her fourteen. Now some of you think that's still too young to have a child, well just to let you all know a fourteen year old gets knocked up every day. Plus you know the old saying if you're old enough to kill your old enough to "get some" except if you're really, really, really, realy young.


	11. The Finals

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Chuunin Stadium

The two opponents stared at each other, both Sanosuke and Naruto were checking to see any improvement in their skills.

Naruto noticed that Sanosuke looked very happy, he knew it was for this fight, and his newborn child. He noticed that his hair was much longer than it was a month ago. Last time he checked his hair was at his waist, now it was a the back of his knees. But that was not what he wanted to see, he noticed Sanosuke had wrappings around his arms, and a powerful aura around him.

Sanosuke noticed Naruto went through another wardrobe change, he still wore the same pants, boots, and belt, but he now freely wore his shirt out in the open. However he noticed that this shirt didn't have the Uchiha fan on it, although it didn't surprise him he was already hated in this village so he wouldn't wear something like that out in the open. Sanosuke also noticed that Naruto too had wrappings on his forearms and hands.

A leaf fluttered down into the stadium between the two warriors until it landed on the ground. Then the two threw a single kunai at each other, the weapons hit each other and shattered on impact. Then with out warning the two dashed at each other.

Naruto quickly tore the wrappings off his left wrist to reveal the kanji symbol for Lightning God on it, he bit his right thumb and smeared some blood on his wrist. And in a small cloud of smoke the Raijin appeared in his right hand. Sanosuke withdrew Salvation and the two blades struck each other enveloping them in white light that engulfed the stadium.

Once the light died down and the crowd saw the two warriors holding their grounds, the two then did a three-hundred and sixty degree turn and their blades struck each other again. The two boys then disappeared, only to appear ten feat in the air for their blades to clash again. This continued on the an entire minute leaving a lot of surprised, delighted, shocked, and pissed off shinobi.

_'How can that demon be so fast?'_ multiple shinobi and villagers thought.

_'How can that dobe have that much power? I deserve it not him, maybe I can get the council to demand his to give me his power!' _Sasuke thought.

_'How is this even possible? First the demon-brat steals my **Lightning Blade **now he wields Nidaime-sama's Raijin sword! I'm going to kill him and give that blade to Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thought with rage.

_'You are very strong Naruto, Minato would be proud of you.' _Sarutobi thought with pride.

_'Kukukuku this Naruto and Sanosuke person are very strong, I must have them!' _Orochimaru thought about the two boy in both ways.

_'They are powerful mother would love their blood!' _Gaara thought insanely.

The two then clashed their blades one last time, they then reversed their blades cutting each other in their shoulder's and then backed away from each other. And started doing hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Shockwave!**" they both yelled as a stream of water gushed out of their mouths, flooding the entire arena to one-half of the arena floor.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" they continued as two ferocious water dragon's arose and battled each other, until finally Sanosuke's dragon overpowered Naruto's and slammed into him, sending him into the water.

Sanosuke then deactivated a part of his gravity seals, and speed over towards Naruto. "**Water Prison Jutsu!**" Sanosuke shouted trapping Naruto into a sphere of water.

"What are you going to do now Naruto?" he asked.

"Just this!" Naruto yelled out as electricity surrounded him, shocking Sanosuke making him pull his arm out.

"**Lightning Current** you are a sadistic bastard."

"Well at least I go out of that damned jutsu."

"Well lets see you get out of this!** A Thousand Water Needles of Death!**" Sanosuke yelled out, as thousands of ice needles formed in the air and flew at Naruto.

"**Lightning Senbon!**" Naruto countered as he launched countless lightning needles at the ice needles, canceling each other out.

"I see you've gotten better with that jutsu." Sanosuke commented.

"Yes I have, but I have a question. How come you didn't get electrocuted?" Naruto asked.

"My blades are immune to your blades electrical powers, as well as the other elements in the shinobi world."

"Impressive."

"If you think that's impressive take this! **Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!**" Sanosuke yelled out his technique. Pulling his right arm back he launched it forward sending out a black dragon towards the blond. It hit Naruto and was launched high into the air.

Naruto was pissed as he flew into the air, he should have been able to dodge that jutsu. Releasing some weight on his gravity seals, and doing some hand seals he shouted out, "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jut****su!**" a large fire dragon flew out of his mouth down into the arena.

Sanosuke saw the fire dragon fly straight at him and jumped out of the way, the dragon hit the water evaporating all of it. He saw Naruto flying at him and dodged again as Naruto's fist collided with the ground, sending a small tremor among the arena, Naruto pulled his fist out of the ten foot crater and threw another kunai at his teammate. Leaving an impressed Hokage and a pissed off Orochimaru.

_'__That punch? Wasn't chakra enhanced? Even when Tsunade-chan did little stuff like that she used some chakra. Just how powerful are you Naruto-kun?' _Sarutobi thought with pride.

_'That brat did that without chakra? Not even Tsunade could do that, he will make an excellent vessel after I'm done with Sasuke-kun kukukuku.'_ Orochimaru thought with delight.

"That was a good warm up shall we begin this for real?" Naruto asked shocking the entire stadium.

"Yes lets." Sanosuke replied, releasing the rest of his gravity seals. And watched Naruto do the same.

Then without warning their chakra rose to huge levels, and the arena was blinded again. When the crowd finally got their sight back, what they saw shocked them. Sanosuke sprouted wings a black one on his left and a white one on his right side of his back. His hair was white with black highlights and his blades were in his hands. But most of all his hitai-ate was tied to his forehead, and his wolf shaped emerald eyes were shown off to the world.

Naruto was floating using his wind manipulation, he was wielding his scythe, and his eyes were slightly glowing.

The two rushed at each other trading blows for blows. Naruto used his speed to cut Sanosuke's cheek with his scythe. Licking the blood off his scythe, Naruto stabbed himself in a the torso causing a lot of his blood to fall on the ground because he hit an artery. He then put his foot on the blood and made a circle with a triangle in the middle of it.

"**Religious Forbidden Art: Gods Judgment!**" Naruto shouted as his body started turning black.

"I don't think so! **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sanosuke shouted as a huge fireball flew at Naruto, and hit him head on. But a second later he felt the entire left side of his arm and face burn. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was completely black, and bone tattoo's were on his skin where his bones should have been were on his skin. Sanosuke then saw that part of Naruto's shirt was burned off, and had the same injury as him.

"Heh like that? This is my curse, the pain I inflict upon myself also happens to you!" Naruto laughed insanely, as he unwrapped his wrappings on his right wrist to reveal the kanji symbol for Spike. He bit his thumb and swiped it across his wrist, and in a puff of smoke a three foot iron spike appeared in his left hand. The then proceeded to stab his right thigh, and saw Sanosuke lose control of his wings and fall to the ground his knees. He then stabbed his other leg, and was about to go for the stomach when he suddenly found himself flying fifty feet into the air.

Sanosuke then flew up to meet Naruto then willed a spear of water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning appeared in his left palm, and Naruto summoned electricity into his right hand. They shouted out their techniques so loud, even the people in the stadium could hear them up there.

"**Five Element Massacre!**" Sanosuke shouted.

"**Lightning Blade!**" Naruto shouted.

Their attacks collided resulting in a deafening explosion.

Genma waited for the two to come down, but after two minutes he decided to call the match. But before he could do it there was an explosion of dust from both sides of the arena.

The crowd saw a shirtless Sanosuke and Naruto. The sight of their ripped and battle scared bodies made most females blush despite themselves, and made the men green with envy. Their pants were torn a bit, and their combat boots were missing as well. Naruto's scythe was missing but was in the seal on his right wrist that had the kanji symbol for Scythe on it, Sanosuke's wings were gone, and his blades were sheathed into their scabbards.

"Hey Sano...lets f-finish this...fight...off the old...fashioned way." Naruto panted while withdrawing a kunai.

"I...agree...lets finish...this." Sanosuke said withdrawing his own kunai.

When they neared each other they threw their kunai's at their feet. Sanosuke put his right foot at the sharp end of the blade, while Naruto put his left foot on the sharp end of the blade.

"To finish...we'll play with the blade!" they both cried out.

Then they started hitting each other.

* * *

In the Stands

"What are those two morons doing? This is the saddest fight I've ever seen." Sakura complained.

"You don't get it do you?" Versious asked suddenly appearing behind them, scaring the hell out of them.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, after steadying her heart rate.

"In our village this is a form of honor, it's a real body to body! An old style fight!"

"I still don't get it."

"I believe I can explain this better." Shikamaru sighed walking towards them.

"Well out with it!" Ino commanded.

"Troublesome woman, let's say those two both hold a flag that says warrior in their hearts, that flag is more important than their lives. They don't want to let it fold. And so to protect their flags, they've been pushing themselves to their limits for this fight." Shikamaru said with excitement in his voice.

"I still don't get it." Sakura said.

"And you were the smart one of the class? Listen! This is a true, undiluted battle of pride between two warriors!"

"Oh you mean like Sasuke-kun right?" Ino exclaimed.

"NO! Sasuke will never be like those two! He's a selfish, shallow, thief, and a bastar-you know what forget it! You two will never know what it's like for true warriors to fight with pride." Sahkamaru sighed as he walked away from them, Versious following close behind.

* * *

Back in the Stadium

Sanosuke punched Naruto in the stomach, only for Naruto to sock him in the face. Sanosuke then socked Naruto in the chest, forcing his opponent foot to slice itself in to the kunai spraying some blood into the arena. Sanosuke then went to punch Naruto in the face, only for him to barely dodge it and attack him in a fury of punches slicing his foot up as well.

The two decided to focus the last bit of their energy into the last attack, they both drew their heads back and head butted each other with enough force to send a shock wave throughout the arena.

Then after twenty seconds Sanosuke collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Ganma shouted, as Naruto lifted Sanosuke on his shoulders and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Somewhere in the Stadium Yuan started patching them up. "( sigh ) You two are very troublesome." Yuan sighed as he sewed up their wounds, and handed them a scroll that had some extra clothes in them.

"It was worth it, I've never fought that hard before." Sanosuke admitted.

"Yea, it was worth it." Naruto said smirking, until he overheard Genma call out the next match.

* * *

Stadium

"Due to injuries, Rock Lee cannot participate. So the winner is Gaara of the Sand." Genma said as the crown booed at him.

"The next match is between Hinata Mitarashi v.s. Chouji Akimichi." Genma said as the two came down to the arena.

"Fight!"

Hinata put her gloves on and forced some chakra into them to create her chakra claws, and Chouji pulled out his ax.

They wasted no time charging at each other, Hinata slashed at Chouji chest only for him to evade it. Chouji then brought his ax down to cut Hinata in two only for her to back-flip away. Chouji slammed his ax into the ground created a giant fissure that he made Hinata fall into. However he heard her cry out, "**Striking Shadow Snakes!**" as six snakes latched themselves onto the ground, and Hinata rose up from the depths of the earth.

"So Anko-sensei let you sign the snake contract. I'm impressed." Chouji complemented.

"Thank you Chouji-kun, but lets not hold back." Hinata replied as the snakes retracted into her sleeve.

In the stands Hiashi was furious it has been five years since Hinata escaped his grasp. And since then she and that snake woman have become nothing but a nuisance.

_'Damn her not only does she have **The Tears of Rebirth** a sacred Hyuuga secret, but she now has that damnable snake contract. She and that snake slut have to die and soon. Hopefully during the invasion I can kill them amongst the chaos.'_ yes he is in cahoots with Orochimaru, so he and his clan will not be attacked during the invasion.

"Tousan why is Hinata-nee-chan fighting with snakes?" Hanabi asked.

"Because she is a traitor to the clan, learning other techniques besides the noble **Gentle Fist**. Hanabi she is not your sister, and if you ever get the opportunity kill her." Hiashi said coldly.

"Yes tousan." Hanabi replied with fear in her voice.

But now we get back to the fight.

"I won't then." Chouji said as he reached into one of his pouches, he pulled out ninja wire with a bunch of kunai attached to them.

He quickly put them around his body and yelled, "**Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!**" Chouji's body expanded to the size of a boulder.

"**Spiky Human Boulder!**" he continued as his head, arms, and legs disappeared into his body. Steam spewed from his sleeves and pants as he rolled toward Hinata.

"**Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!**" Hinata countered as she spit a huge wad of mud out of her mouth, it hardened just in time for Chouji to slam into it.

Chouji flew back and went back to his normal size, "Hinata-chan lets finish this with our best moves!"

"Alright Chouji-kun!"

"**Ninja Art: Extreme Expansion Jutsu!**" Chouji shouted as he grew to fifty feet, he lifted his giant ax over his head and brought it down. The ax struck the arena floor nearly splitting it in half.

"You're in my divine range **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" Hinata yelled.

"**Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-Two palms!** **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four palms!**" She continued as she struck Chouji in his giant form.

Chouji shrunk back to his original size, and fell unconscious.

"Winner Hinata Mitarashi. Now can some one please come down here to fill in the arena?" Genma said nearly falling into the pit.

An hour and twenty exhausted shinobi later, the arena was finally filled in again.

"Alright now the next match is Shikamaru Nara v.s. Temari. Fight!" Genma yelled.

Temari wasted no time withdrawing her fan and yelled out, "**Wind Scythe!**" she swung her fan making Shikamaru dive into the forest area of the arena.

"Lets see you get out of this one." Temari gloated as she swung her fan again. But stopped when she felt a huge chakra spike.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Shikamaru shouted, then in a huge puff of smoke a deer wearing a vest with the Nara clan symbol on his back of it. His antlers were as big as three school buses, and had twenty horns on each of them. And was half the size of the arena appeared out of nowhere.

**"Shikamaru why have you summoned me?" **the summon asked lazily.

"Sorry to be a bother Kouji, but I have am having a problem with this troublesome kunochi. Or do I have to summon your dad?" Shikamaru said.

**"The boss are you suicidal? He's lazier than your entire clan put together. If you summon him to deal with a troublesome woman, he'll skin you alive. I'll be more than enough to beat her."** Kouji said.

"Then emit the smoke."

Kouji then opened up his mouth and emitted black smoke from it. The smoke obscured the arena for a minute, and then dissipated showing Shikamaru holding Temari in the **Shadow Neck Bind **and was declared the winner.

* * *

A few minutes later Genma called out the next match,"Alright the next match is Sasuke Uchiha v.s. Yuan." Genma said as the crowd cheered.

Once the match started Sasuke launched a few shurikens only to see Yuan will the earth block the blow. Deciding to up it a level he took off toward Yuan and appearing as nothing but a blur. Yuan in reaction made a **Mud Clone** which formed in front of him. Sasuke saw this and goes around the clone to the back of the iron-headed man before turning and attacking.

The earth shield comes up behind Yuan blocking the blow and turning into the clone before making it's own attack in the form of a right hook. Sasuke dodges the punch before attacking with his own punch to the stomach making the clone melt back into mud. Once that was done he took out a kunai and launched himself toward the still stationary Yuan.

He got past the earth shield this time by imitating Lee's speed in taijutsu and manages to get a stab Yuan in the chest. Only to see his kunai shatter on impact when Yuan's skin turned gray.

"**Earth Style: Iron Body**, there's no way to get past it punk." Yuan taunted.

"Sasuke's Taijutsu is like Lee's." Sakura said to Ino on the sidelines.

"And his speed is different from before." Ino finished.

Gai, listening to their comments, thought to himself, _'Sasuke Uchiha...you goddamn copycat's what you've managed to do in a month what took Lee years to achieve. But, keeping up that kind of movement uses up a lot of stamina.'_

"What kind of training did you put him through?" Gai asked Kakashi. "What kind of training could do this in a month?"

"Sasuke had already copied Lee-kun's Taijutsu with the **Sharingan**," Kakashi said. "To that end, I supervised Sasuke's training while he used Lee-kun's Taijutsu."

"Taijutsu may be good for some people, but Sasuke can't just keep hitting the earth he'll tire himself out very soon."

"Did I train him in some hastily learned taijutsu?" finished Kakashi, his eye on Sasuke. "You'll see."

Back to the fight Sasuke grunted in frustration, and pulled out another kunai and tried a different tactic. However Yuan willed the earth around him before launching it in all directions. Sasuke was hit and thrown back towards a wall, but lucky for Sasuke Yuan showed a little mercy and didn't completely crush him with that last attack.

After thinking for a moment Sasuke ran up the wall before coming to a stop about halfway up and making a few seals. Immediately blue electricity started covering his hand.

Then he ran down at high speeds, pulled his fist back, and...

"No way..." said an astonished Gai at the sidelines at the same time. "Is that...?"

"Yep."

"So..." Gai said slowly. "You trained him in taijutsu to increase his speed..."

"Yep."

"That's Kakashi-sensei's technique!" Sakura said in true shock.

Gai was surprised at Sakura's outburst. "How do you...?"

"I've seen it first hand, when he used it against Zabuza." said Sakura, not noticing the irritated look on Kakashi's face.

"Yes, well, you are correct," Gai said. "That is Kakashi's sole original Jutsu. It's an assassination technique, with great speed of stab and chakra that heightens the flesh...the chakra is concentrated in the hand of the user, and because of the speed, you hear the sounds of a thousand birds coming for you. That is why the Jutsu is called..."

"**Chidori 1000 Birds!**" Both Sasuke and Gai said at the same time, as Sasuke's electrified hand sank into Yuan's chest and cutting his Zanbato in half, and destroying his senbon umbrella. Then all was silent.

The silence was broken when the entire crowd cheered at Yuan's death.

"Yea Sasuke won!" a random Leaf Jounin cheered.

"Yes is anyone can kill the Kyuubi brat and his teammates it's Sasuke!" a civilian cheered.

"Take that demon! Sasuke-kun will kill you next!" Sakura walked up to Naruto in the contestant box...not noticing the hated looks she got from Sanosuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, the newly awakened Chouji, and the two sand siblings.

"Haruno get out of here you aren't a contestant here." Naruto growled at the pink-haired girl.

"Awww are you sad you _friend _died." she continued and strained the word friend thinking demons would never have any friends.

"Heh he isn't dead." Naruto then kicked her out of the booth. And before she could yell that the demon almost killed her the cheering...no any sound was suddenly stopped when they heard the most evilest laugh they ever heard in their lives.

They then saw Yuan raise his right arm and broke Sasuke's right arm, and then kicked him away from him...also sliding the broken arm out of his chest. Leaving everyone shocked to the core.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked with fear, and pain in his voice as he clutched his now broken arm.

"Not human." Yuan laughed as he ripped off his shirt, showing off his battle scarred body, and five masks sticking out of his back.

The masks then ripped themselves out of Yuan's back, and stood as crimson red tendril-like creatures with masks on them. Then suddenly one of the creatures cried out in pain and fell down dead, however the tendrils ditched from the mask and crawled back into Yuan's back sewing his back up in the process.

"Aww you killed it." Yuan said sadly.

"What the hell are those things! And why aren't you dead!" Sasuke screamed out everyones frantic thoughts.

"I'm not dead because I don't want to die. And for those things they're my hearts, I got them from shinobi in the past. Hmm...looks like I'll have to restock again."

"Hearts?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes thanks to my special abilities I will live forever. But there is a price, by taking the hearts of my opponents out of their bodies, I live longer. But they still have to be alive for this procedure!"

"You take hearts out of shinobi while they were still alive!"

"Yes the total amounts of hearts I can store are almost limitless. Now I'm going to replace the heart you took with yours!" Yuan shouted sadistically.

"**Fire Style: Cerebral Fire!**" Yuan shouted as his fire mask shot forth a huge ball of fire at Sasuke. Sasuke however dived out of the way just in time, however he and the crowd looked on in horror as the stream of fire incinerated the vegetation area of the arena. The trees were burnt to ashes, the lake evaporated, and the earth was turned to glass.

"**Fire and Wind Fusion: Blazing Wind!**" Yuan continued as the wind and fire masks combined onto his shoulders, and fired a stream of fire and wind respectively. Sasuke barely got out of the way of the attack getting burnt in the process.

Yuan was about to launch another attack, when feathers started fluttering down the arena. The people who noticed the genjutsu muttered release dispelling themselves from the genjutsu.

The fight for Konoha has begun.

* * *

Armageddon: Finally the invasion has begun! Hey everybody thanks to a review I finally found out Koyuki's age. It turns out she is twenty-six, damn that's old. But fortunately this is fanfiction so she can be any age I want wahoo! And I also got another review that my story is way too short, the viewer said I have been skipping some of the important pieces of the story.

And just for those who are really confused about Yuan having so many hearts than Kakuzu. It's simple unlike Kakuzu who has four hearts on his back and his original water heart, Yuan has five hearts on his back and his magma heart so that's why he can wield five hearts on his back unlike Kakuzu. And yes he sort of fights like Gaara.


	12. Invasion

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Chuunin Stadium

As soon as the invasion started, everyone noticed a purple barrier rise up around the Kage box.

Naruto, Sanosuke, and Yuan knew what they had to do; complete their mission.

Sanosuke jumped forward, intercepting a Sound and Sand-nin in the air, Sanosuke stabbed one through the chest with Damnation, and keeping the body on the kodachi, he swung hard, the body came off and hit the Sand-nin, sending him over the railing. And headed towards the market district.

Naruto ran through the crowed, and headed towards the the market district. He jumped off the stairs and fell towards the railing, slamming his foot into a Sound-nin, he smirked as heard an audible crunch, the guy was dead, and he started to head towards his intended location.

Yuan saw his teammates heading into the village. He pulled his masks into his back, threw a last hateful look a the Uchiha, and joined his comrades.

* * *

Market District

A group of fifty Sand-nins, a group of thirty Sound-nins, and a group of twenty Stone-nins were in the market district; so far they've killed every civilian they've seen, and surrounded three wounded Chuunin's.

They were about to finish them off, but then an unnatural mist surrounded the district, "Heart, lungs, spine, brain, liver, kidneys, jugular vein, the bodies seven most vital spots." said a dark and mysterious voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" one of the Sound-nin demanded.

"It doesn't matter for a dead man, now lets sing a song." the voice said making everyone of the nins sweat-drop and wonder if he had a bipolar disorder.

"Total slaughter, total slaughter I shall leave not a single man alive..." the voice sang as half the entire force fell down dead with their throats cut wide open, "La de da de homicide, la de da de genocide..." the voice continued to sing as twenty men meet the same fate, "Tonight I shall bathe in an ocean of blood, let the killing spree begin..." the voiced finished as the last of the ninja fell to the ground.

There the three Chuunin's saw the owner of the voice, he was no older then thirteen. He was five foot eight, wore blue cargo pants, a black shirt, and fingerless gloves with steel plates on them. The lower portion of his face was bandaged. On his head he wore a hitai-ate at an diagonal angle with a question mark in the middle of it, he had short spiky black hair, and crimson red eyes that held madness within them. Around his waist was a belt with a sheathe by the lower part of his back, in his right hand was a very bloody tanto, and on the same hand was a ring on his index finger with the kanji symbol for Demon on it.

"Th-thank you." one of the Chuunin stuttered out.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." the guy said sadistically.

"May I ask your name?" another Chuunin asked.

"I am known as The Demon of the Shadows." the man replied, and then jumped away to look for more victims.

* * *

Apartment Complex

Ten Sound-nins had managed to corner a women and her baby girl, her ten year old son stood in front of them with a kunai in his hand.

They were looking at the woman with lust, and the woman's ten year old child knew whet they were going to do. So without hesitation or fear he charged the Sound-nins. Two were reaching for their kunai holsters when a massive bolt of lightning struck them dead, the remaining eight ninja looked to see a shocking sight.

There stood a boy about the same age as the brat the two Stone-nins were going to kill. He was about four foot ten, he wore they wore a black haoi with red trimmings, his entire torso wrapped in white medical tape only leaving his arms bare, white baggy pants, brown gloves, and black shinobi sandals. His glowing red eyes scared the hell out of the nins, his purple hair went to both sides of his face, and wore his hitai-ate on his right bicep with a question mark in the middle of it. In his hands were two spiky pikes, and on his fight middle finger was a ring with the kanji symbol for Lightning in it.

"You did good kid, now let me take care of the rest." Ranmaru said to the kid.

"Who the hell are you kid!?" the leader of the group demanded.

"I'm known as The Lightning Thief, tell Raiga that when I send you to the afterlife!" Ramnaru declared as he raised one of his pikes, and lightning shot out of it and electrocuted the remaining eight ninja.

"Kid take care of your family, because you don't know what you have until it's gone." Ranmaru said and then jumped away.

* * *

The Park

Shino was having a hard time after the arena was attacked, Chouji, Dhikamaru, and himself decided to go back and defend their respected Compounds. However he was ambushed in the park, so far he has killed ten Sound-nin, three Sand-nin, and one Stone-nin. He sustained some minor cuts and bruises, but he was running low on chakra.

"**Ninja Art: Thousand Bee Stingers Jutsu!**" a voice called out as a thousand bee stingers struck the opposing shinobi, and those who didn't die on impact would die from the poison.

What Shino saw was a beautiful girl about his age. She was his height, has silky brown hair that went to her shoulders, she wore a light purple, battle kimono that showed her cleavage and her strong legs. On the back of her kimono was the the Kamizuru Clan symbol, her hitai-ate with a question mark in the middle of it was around her slender waist, and on her left pinky finger was a ring with the kanji symbol for Bee on it.

"A Kamizuru? I thought you were all extinct." Shino said.

"Nope we're alive and kicking thanks to Naruto and Himitsukage-sama, now come on Aburame lets see who can kill the most people before the invasion is over." the mysterious Kamizuru said cheerfully, and then she did the **Summoning Jutsu** to summon the Queen Bee and flew off.

"I think I'm in love." that is the only thing Shino had to say.

* * *

Hospital

A Sound-nin dropped his pants, and was about to rape a nurse when the nin suddenly fell over with four holes in his back.

What the nurse saw made her eyes turn into hearts.

There stood a attractive looking man, and was around five foot nine, with long white hair, green eyes with red mascara under his eyes, and he had red dots over his eyebrows. He wore a open baggy white yukata, black cargo pants, black shinobi sandals. His hitai-ate with a question mark in the middle of it was worn as a belt, on his right hand was a ring on his thumb that had the kanji symbol for Graveyard on it, and she could have sworn that there were holes on his right fingertips.

"Well hello handsome may I ask your name?" the nurse asked.

"I'm known as Graveyard." Kimimaro said, and then went to join the battle.

* * *

Market District

Naruto, Sanosuke, and Yuan arrived at the market district. Seeing the many dead Sound, Sand, and Stone shinobi they then knew _they_ were here.

That was when three shinobi approached them awaiting their orders.

"Yuan you take Senza and go to the maximum security prison, Sanosuke you take Kimimaro and go to the ANBU headquarters, Ranmaru and I will go get Yakumo." Naruto ordered.

"Right!" then they all sped off.

* * *

Maximum Security Prison

It was chaotic in the prison, one prisoner managed to sneak in a screwdriver and killed a guard. He then proceeded to unlock mutable cell doors, and kill all the guards. They were about to escape the hellish prison when the door opened and two unknown figures walked into the prison.

The man who created the riot Mizuki Touji ordered the prisoners to attack them.

The men charged at Yuan and Senza, making them smile sadistically.

Senza unsheathed his tanto and threw it into a prisoners skull, pumping some chakra into his legs he ran towards the body that had his tanto, along the way the he started using his bare hands and legs to snap his opponents necks or bash their skulls in. Once he retrieved his tanto he stabbed a man in the throat who tried to sneak up on him, after that he dashed with amazing speed tho the other side of the room. He then sheathed his tanto and the necks of thirty prisoners slit open spraying blood everywhere and fell down dead. Senza then watched Yuan's fight and was impressed for the most part.

Yuan was having the time of his life, not only did he get to rip people limb from limb. But he knew that this mission would be a success, and nothing feels better than a mission that was flawlessly executed. During the fight he mainly used taijutsu, because Sasuke destroyed his weapons. He kicked a man in the spine that broke him in half literally, reaching out he grabbed two men by their heads and smashed them together turning their heads into nothing but mush. He punched one man so hard his head flew from his shoulders and splattered on the wall. He kicked another man in the ribs, completely shattering them and sending multiple fragments into his heart and lungs, leaving him to die a slow and painful death.

They then turned towards Mizuki who literally pissed himself looking at the bloody demons. He tried to run when a red tendril caught him by the neck, and put him face to face with Yuan.

"Now you are going to tell me where The Legendary Idiot and Demon Brothers are!" he demanded.

"Fool! I shall never tell their whereabouts to a freak like you!" Mizuki spat.

"Well then this freak will just have to teach you a lesson then." Yuan said in the nastiest voice possible. He willed ten tendrils into Mizuki's skin and listened to the melody on Mizuki's cries of pain. After a minute of torture Mizuki finally spilled the beans and told them the brothers were in the basement.

"Thank you for your kindness." Yuan said cheerfully, he willed hundreds of tendril's shot out of his back and plunged them into Mizuki's chest. Mizuki's screams echoed through out the prison, the screams did down when Yuan pulled out Mizuki's heart and sewed them into his back.

"Which heart is it?" Senza asked.

"Earth."

"Cool now lets go complete our mission."

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the basement, after getting lost a few times...and a couple of destroyed walls they came across a door with a sign that said, 'Warning Dangerous Prisoners Do Not Enter Without Five ANBU Black Ops Members'.

Smirking Yuan opened the door and came across a very sad sight. The Idiot Brothers were playing patty cake, and The Demon Brothers were brooding.

"How the mighty have fallen." Senza taunted.

"Zabuza is that you? We heard you died." Gouzu gasped in surprise.

"And why are you a midget, did your legs get cut off?" Meizu asked.

"I'm not a midget you bastards I'm almost as tall as you jerk offs! And I'm his son who else would look like him!" Senza screamed at the two brothers.

"He had a son?" Fuujin asked.

"Who has a son?" Raijin asked.

"That Zabuza guy Gouzu and Meizu told us about, he has a son."

"Duh okay then."

_'Man when Pain-sama said the Idiot Brothers were stupid he meant it.'_ Yuan and Senza both thought at the same time.

"Alright you four we've come here to give you a proposition." Yuan said getting their attention. "We want you to join our village Himitsukage-sama has an interest in your skills. What do you say?" he continued.

"Sure why not it's better then staying in here." Gouzu said.

"Ditto." Meizu agreed.

"Duh I don't know." The Idiot Brothers said.

"There's plenty of food." Yuan said.

"We'll join!"

"Excellent now lets get the hell out of here." Senza said cheerfully. "But Yuan would you please put a shirt on?"

* * *

ANBU Prison

"Eagle what the hell are we doing here? We should be fighting in the invasion not guarding an ice bitch." an ANBU member wearing a falcon mask complained.

"I don't know Falcon, but why don't we have some "fun" with her?" Eagle asked.

"Sounds good to me."

Haku was is a state of sheer hopelessness, in the past two months her world was turned upside down. She saw Zabuza die at the hands of Kakashi Hatake, taken prisoner, and thrown into this prison. She has been shackled in chakra absorbing cuffs on her arms and legs, and her fingers were tied deftly, so as to prevent her from doing any hand seals. For the past two months she had lost her will to live, she overheard that she would be used as a breeding stock. And her treatment in the prison was horrible, she was beaten, neglected, and groped for her entire stay. The only thing that prevented full blown rape was an ANBU captain wearing a tiger mask that prevented this from happening.

But now she was going to lose her innocence to her captives. She heard the door open and heard their snickering and telling each other the sick things they would do to her. She closed her eyes and waited for them to get it over with...but it never happened, she opened her eyes to see her the men; each of them had a blade through their hearts.

When they fell off the blades and Haku saw a man about her age. He sheathed his blades, slowly walked over to her and released her from her bindings with a senbon needle.

"Alright Haku-chan it's time to go." the mysterious man said to her.

"I can't go." she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I have no use to anyone, I'm better off dead."

"I don't think that." the stranger protested.

"Why do you care?"

The man held out his left palm and his hand and slowly the top of a rose formed made completely out of ice he then hands it to her. She looked down on it in shock.

"Because family sticks together." Sanosuke said. "Come with me I'll take you somewhere safe."

For the first time in two months Haku truly smiled, and followed her new family member through a hallway of dead bodies. When they got outside they saw multiple bodies on the ground, and Kimimaro dusting off his hands with a certain tiger masked ANBU captain slung over his shoulder.

"So is this Yamato?" Kimimaro pointed at the tiger masked ANBU.

"Did he use any Wood Style techniques?" Sanosuke asked.

"Once."

"Then it's him, come on lets go!" Sanosuke ordered, and then they were out of there.

* * *

Kurama Mansion

"Ranmaru can you see anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yes seven ANBU stations are surrounding out target." Ranmaru confirmed using his dojutsu so he wouldn't make any mistakes.

Naruto nodded as they went deeper into the forest. After a few moments, they arrived at what seemed to be a mansion in the forest with several ANBU stations around it as if they were expecting something to happen. Naruto ordered Ranmaru to strike the towers with lightning, he complied and destroyed the towers killing everyone in them.

They walked into the mansion and looked around before turning to Ranmaru. "I want you to activate your bloodline just as a precaution and so we can find her as we weren't given directions."

He nodded and activated his bloodline, and they began to search the mansion...killing a few guards and clan members that got in their way.

Fifteen minutes later Ranmaru called out, "Senpai, in a room in the right wing, there is a person sitting around what seems to be paintings with chakra coating them."

"Can you take us to the room Ranmaru?" Ranmaru nodded at Naruto's question and led them down the right wing hall way before stopping at the second to last door. Naruto figuring this to be where Yakumo was opened the door and walked in carefully as the other three followed him. Taking a look around, he noticed the room was filled with paintings. At the center of it, painting stands were surrounding a paled skin girl wearing a purple kimono and a red mesh shirt under it. Her eyes were dark brown and were filled with sadness as he matching long hair with a yellow bow in it and was braided at the end on her left side while the right wasn't.

"What are you doing here? I do not want visitors." she said coldly.

Turning around to her, Naruto gazed at her before slowly walking towards her. "I was told to come here by the the Himitsukage as he believes you are perfect for our village. So how about it, do you wish to join us?"

Yakumo narrowed her eyes as she gazed right back at Naruto. After a few moments of staring at the each other, Yakumo turned away from him and began to paint once more. Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrow at this before he noticed that she was painting what seemed to be the room with all of them in it but her. Wondering what she was doing, Naruto took a closer look before Ranmaru's eyes widen.

"SENPAI! SHE'S USING A GENJUTSU!" he cried out.

"I don't think so! **SHARINGAN**!" Naruto yelled out activating his doujutsu, and releasing some of Kyuubi's chakra to dispel Yakumo's genjutsu. Only to see that both Yakumo and Ranmaru were gone and a door was in Yakumo's place.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Naruto walked through the door, only to see another door only this one was much different than the other one. It had demonic markings, and a picture of Lucifer falling from grace.

Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the door and walked into it to see the room was in total darkness and the paintings he saw before in the other room were there as well. Ignoring it, he noticed Yakumo sitting in the center of it all, looking at the painting in front of her.

Narrowing his eyes, he was about to rush her when the painting over him glowed brightly and he suddenly found himself struggling against vines in attempt to hold him back. Not feeling too worried about it for the moment; he allowed them to hold themselves back as Yakumo spoke up in a much different tone then before.

"I said I did not want visitors. Since you did not leave, you and your friend will die."

Naruto shrugged uncaringly as the vines wrapped tightly around him. "Oh well, it's not like they matter anyways, and if Ranmaru was in any sort of danger I would know. But I am impressed. I have never seen someone use genjutsu like this before. It is like everything you paint actually happens. Quite a talent you got there. But, now it's time for you to show yourself you damn demon!"

This caused Yakumo to chuckle then she slowly morphed into a hideous creature. Her face morphed into a muzzle of an animal, her skin turned gray, she sprouted horns from the side of her head, her mouth formed into rows of sharp teeth causing her canines to form into fangs that went below her chin, and her eyes lost their irises and the whites in her eyes turned crimson.

**"Yes I'm finally free now I can finally do what that damned fox couldn't. Burn Konoha to the ground!" **the Idou screamed in happiness and turned towards Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as the Idou neared him shrugging lightly he burned the vines away with his fire elemental chakra. "Sorry, but I can not allow Konoha to be destroyed yet. That's my job." he said coolly.

**"Haha puny mortal do you think you stand a chance against me?" **the Idou mocked.

"Of course I do, why else would I be fighting a freak like you. All I have to do if kill you and Yakumo will be free."

**"Fool! Yakumo and I are one being, if you kill me you kill her!"**

"Damn you to hell. Well if I can't kill you I'll seal you away! Take this **Five Pronged Seal!**" Naruto yelled as his right fingers created the kanji symbols for fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning on them. He then ran at Yakumo and thrust his hand onto her stomach. The Ido screamed in anguish and faded into Yakumo.

The room began to turn to normal as Yakumo fell over and started to pant heavily. Shaking his head, Naruto deactivated his eyes, walked over to her, and offered her his hand. Yakumo looked up at him with in shock at what he did.

Naruto smirked as he noticed this, "Now then, since that problem has been taking care of, what do you think of my offer? Do you wish to join my village and become a shinobi, or do you want to stay here for the rest of your life and die?"

Yakumo eyes widen hearing this as she looked up at him, "Can you really help me?"

"Yes I can, all you have to do is join me. And together, we can get rid of your demon and make you stronger." Naruto answered her quickly in a calming voice as he looked down at her.

She nodded lightly as she accepted his hand. Naruto smirked as he pulled her up to her feet. "Then we'll leave right away."

Seeing her nod once more, he turned and headed out the room at a slightly slower pace than normal seeing that Yakumo's body was extremely frail. As they reached the main hall, Naruto blinked a few times and looked around the room and saw Ranmaru in the corner of the room in the fetal position muttering to himself.

"Hey Ranmaru what happened to you?" Naruto asked his young apprentice.

"Horrible genjutsu...mans worst nightmare...castration bad." Ranmaru muttered.

Sighing Naruto hoisted Ranmaru on his back, picked Yakumo up bridle style earning a blush from her, and left the compound.

* * *

Konoha's Entrance

Naruto met his comrades at their destined spot. Naruto noticed that Yuan and Senza looked ready to kill the Idiot Brothers. Sanosuke and Haku were getting acquainted with each other, and Yamato and Kimimaro was just standing there. He noticed that they were missing a person.

"Hey does anyone know where Thorn is?" he got his answer when he saw an explosion, with a giant bee hovering over it. Before they could continue six figures stood in front of them, they were figures Naruto knew immediately.

"Greetings Hinata-chan and Anko-chan. So Hayate have you and your comrades make your decision yet?"

"( cough ) Yes our answer is..."

* * *

Armageddon: Haha a cliffhanger ain't I just the worst? Anyways I realized that I've been neglecting my other stories, so I'm going to work on my other stories for now.


	13. Mission Complete

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Konoha's Entrance

"...yes." Hayate answered.

"Good Kimimaro I need you to take Yakumo-chan, Senza I need you to take Ranmaru." Naruto told him teammate, not noticing Yakumo blush and Hinata fume when he said chan.

"Why what's wrong with them?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yakumo's body is pretty frail from years of isolation, and as you can tell the mission isn't over I still need to get the Sand siblings. And Ranmaru was put under a horrible genjutsu of him getting castrated." Naruto told them making the males wince, and Anko laugh.

Nodding the two took the people they were supposed to carry.

"Now I want you to come over here." Naruto indicated to the soon to be ex-Leaf ninjas. Naruto then sliced his hand open, did a few hand seals, and shouted.

**"Himitsukagure Secret Art: Blood Clone Jutsu!" **and then seven clones formed out of his blood appeared.

"Alright everyone I want you to spill some of your blood onto these clones." Naruto told them, they followed his directions and the clones transformed into them.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this? Hayate asked.

"Hold on, I want you seven to go and kill yourselves. But take out as many enemies before you go." Naruto ordered the clones, they saluted and ran off.

"When you guys go missing this damnable village will start looking for you until they find your body. So these clones are going to die so any suspicion of you abandoning the village will be none existence." Yuan answered Hayate's question.

"So they know our techniques?" Yamato asked.

"Yes but when they die any information they knew will be erased, only leaving bodies. Now everyone take them to the village, don't worry Haku we'll be there shortly." Sanosuke said.

"Right!" Senza saluted...dropping Ranmaru in the process. "**Himitsukagure Secret Art: Massive Transportation Jutsu!**" and in a flash of light everyone was gone.

"Let's head out!" Naruto yelled out.

After a few minutes of running through the forest The Immortals came across a group of over five-hundred men, not wanting to waste time the three called out their techniques.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sanosuke took in a deep breath and shot out a large red hot fireball.

"**Earth Style: Earth Bullet Jutsu!**" a large boulder came out of the ground in front of Yuan and shot forward.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted shooting lightning from his palms until it took shape of a wolf.

The attacks combined together, hit the on coming ninjas, and made it rain blood. But there were four-hundred and fifty left. Knowing they were running out of time Yuan decided to stay behind, "Go! I'll hold them off!" he shouted.

"Fine but don't fuck around!" Sanosuke shouted as he ran with Naruto, killing a few men who got in their way.

"Like you're one to talk...oh well." Yuan sighed, and ran at the enemy. He willed the earth and speared twenty men. Pumping some chakra into his legs Yuan jumped high into the air, he plummeted to earth and slammed his fist into the ground shouting, "**Earth Style: Great Tremor!**"

The earth split in two engulfing ninety percent of the entire force, Yuan then did some more hand seals, "**Magma Style: Magma Pool Jutsu!**" he shouted as a pool of magma filled the tear in the ground, he sighed in pleasure as he heard the screams of the dying and the smell of burning flesh.

"Those who didn't die on impact are dead now." he laughed a bit, but then focused on his opponents.

"H-H-How? Orochimaru-sama in-f-f-forrmed that that S-Shi-chibi's DNA o-o-nly allow-ed you to only con-ntrol earth!" a surviving Sound-nin stuttered out.

"Wrong! Thanks to Shichibi's DNA I can control the earth, but my real bloodline allows me to control magma!" he was about to scare them some more, when he heard someone clapping.

"My, my, my, look at how much you've grown. And I must say I'm impressed." the remaining men Yuan didn't kill parted to show a man.

He was in his early to late thirties, and was about Yuan's height. He had short shaggy black hair and black eyes that reminded him of a rotten pond. He wore black cargo pants, black sandals, a black long sleeved shirt that was missing its right sleeve, and a brown Jounin vest over top of it. His hitai-ate was on his forehead, showing that he was a Stone shinobi and a black kanji symbol for the name Ananuma on the left side of his face.

"Do I know you?" Yuan queered.

"Oh yea it has been awhile hasn't it experiment number seven?" the man asked, making Yuan freeze up allowing the remaining forces to slip past him.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Aww you don't remember? I'm hurt. Don't you remember the test tubes? Or the injections, cells, and painful experiments?"

"D-D-Doctor Chang?"

"The one and only." the man known as Chang said.

"Well it looks like I get my revenge early!" Yuan raged as he snapped out of his superior. "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bomb!**" he shouted as a dragon head made of mud shot out miniature mud balls at the doctor. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!**" he continued as he shot fireballs from his helmet. The fireballs impacted the flying mud balls catching them on fire, the flaming mud balls flew at Chang and impacted him sending dust everywhere.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Changs voice rang out through the area. Yuan saw the dust settle and there stood Chang without a scratch on him, hell there wasn't even a speck of dirt on him.

"How the hell?"

"You see after you escaped we were low on scientists, and test subjects. So I decided to do a experiment on my self and..." he paused and Yuan sensed danger, jumped to the left and found his shoulder sliced open.

"...I have the power to summon my minions without chakra." Chang finished as his minion, I mean minions landed beside him.

The first one was the smallest of them all in both height and body size. He stood five foot even and was very scrawny. He had choppy red hair and green eyes, but the left half of his face was covered by a metal mask. He wore a red long sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown sandals. Yuan looked to see that he didn't have any hands but were blades instead, and one of them had blood on it.

The second one was the tallest of them all standing at thirty feet he was truly was a giant among men. However his upper head area was covered by a mask that had tiny slits for eye holes. And his entire body was covered in black armor, and he had claws for hands...one of which was dirty from the attacks he launched at Chang.

The third one one was his height, was bald, and had the grayest eyes he has ever seen. The entire bottom of his mouth was covered by a metal mask that reminded him of the demon brothers, he wore the standard ANBU armor, wore green camo-pants, and brown combat boots.

And the final one looked like a normal Stone kunochi. She had wild blond hair and black eyes. She wore black cargo pants, black sandals, a black long sleeved shirt that was missing its right sleeve, and a brown Chuunin vest over top of it. Her Stone hitai-ate was around her slender waist.

"Experiment number seven, I would like you to meet experiments number one, three, five, and six." Chang introduced him.

"And I should care about this why?" Yuan mocked his creator.

"Because they are the ones who are going to kill you!"

Then without warning the four disappeared, Yuan tried to track them but found himself sent to the sky. As he was flying through the air number one stabbed him through the shoulders making him descend to the ground. Before impact number one dislodged himself from Yuan making him impact the ground a lot harder. He struggled to get up when he found an iron spike going through his arms and legs, he looked to see number five producing iron from his hands.

"Is that the limit of your power number seven?" Chang mocked standing on top of number three.

"Not even close!" Yuan snarled as he disappeared into the ground.

This action surprised the five, they frantically started looking for him when he appeared behind number five, "**Magma Fist**!" he shouted as he aimed for his head, but unfortunately number five moved out of the way and got hit in the right shoulder instead.

"One down, four to go." he smirked behind his helmet.

"Don't you mean zero down, five to go." Chang corrected, as he and Yuan watched as the hole in number five's shoulder heal up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yuan asked.

"Well number seven unlike you these are failed experiments."

"Failed experiments?"

"Yes, unlike you who's body we created accepted Shchibi's DNA they weren't so lucky. Because their bodies rejected the DNA they became disfigured, and unwanted, but I managed to salvage them and made them into the perfect killing machines."

"But how-"

"How did Orochimaru know of your DNA? Simple, he helped me create you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yuan asked.

"Because it makes a good distraction." Chang simply answered.

"Wha-" Yuan didn't get to finish when number six snuck up behind him, she shot lightning from her palms striking him in the back. Screaming out in pain and trying to fight the numbness he didn't notice number three encase him in his giant hand.

Chang ordered him to bring Yuan close to him, and then started mocking him, "Tisk, tisk, tisk number seven did you really think you could beat me? Such a shame really I had high hopes for you, but I guess I was wrong."

Yuan incoherently mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Chang asked.

"I SAID MY NAME IS YUAN!" Yuan screamed as number three's hand burst into flames, number three screamed in pain and released Yuan sending him to the ground.

Once he landed he ripped his shirt showing his masks. The masks then ripped themselves out of Yuan's back, and stood as crimson red tendril-like creatures with masks on them.

"What the hell are you!?" Chang yelled clearly shocked.

"Your worst nightmare! **Lightning Style: False Darkness!**" Yuan yelled as black lightning shot out one of his masks, and hit number three he sighed as he heard the screams of pain, "Followed by, **Water Style: Drowning Current!**" he continued as a jet of water sprayed out of his water mask, number one crossed his arms to try and protect himself. But it was futile as the water blasted through his feeble arms sending him into a tree.

"**Lightning Style: False Darkness!**" Yuan shouted out again as the familiar black lightning struck the very wet number one. Number one screamed in a robotic voice until he exploded from the electric overload.

Number five dashed at Yuan covering his entire body in iron, but Yuan knew how to take him out. "**Fire Style: Cerebral Fire!**" Yuan shouted as his fire mask shot forth a huge ball of fire at number five. It hit his dead on sending him into a boulder, but he wasn't done yet.

"**Water Style: Drowning Current!**" he continued as his water mask sprayed out its water hitting number five. Steam arose from number five's body, he laughed a hollow metallic laugh.

"Yo**u thi**nk that **will **s**t**o**p m**e?" he asked in a semi-demonic voice. He tried to move, but found out he couldn't. "Wh**a**t **t**h**e he**l**l? I **can't **m**o**v**e."

"It's simple genius if you heat up iron, and quickly put it in water the iron will rust." Yuan mocked him.

"**WHAT!**" those were his last words when Yuan suddenly appeared in front of him saying, "A blacksmith knows the iron." before punching him in the face with all his might. When the punch connected with number fives face he shattered into dust.

Mentally calling his masks back, Yuan quickly sewed them three into his back and sewed the fire and wind mask onto his shoulders.

Smirking sadistically he shouted, "**Fire and Wind Fusion: Blazing Wind!**" the two masks fired a stream of fire and wind respectively. They turned into a flaming tornado which engulfed number three turning him into nothing but ash.

Yuan looked to see doctor Chang leaning near a tree, his outfit was torn all over and was now clutching his burned stump of a right arm. He looked on in horror as Yuan marched towards him in a menacing manner.

"**Wind Style: Pressure Damage!**" he shouted as a huge blast of air shot out of the wind mask, it's raging winds ready to slice into Chang. But fate had other plans as number six jumped in the way taking most of the damage. Growling in frustration Yuan ran over to snap her neck when he froze in shock, there on the back of her neck was the black kanji symbol for the name Ananuma.

"You used your own-"

"Yes I used my own daughter in my experiments. Useless bitch can't even take a hit efficiently." Chang growled out now supporting a few deep cuts on his left side, Yuan noticed that on the left side of his face he had a cut going diagonally across his left eye. He saw blood coming out from under the eyelid, he knew his left eye was gone. Chang walked over to his daughter and kicked her in the ribs. Then did a single hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Yuan could do anything to him.

Yuan screamed in rage as his pray got away, but calmed down a second later. Sighing he willed his masks into his back, walked over to number six, and kneeled down to offer a small prayer when he heard her moan out in pain.

"She's alive? Damn I hope I have enough chakra to do this." he muttered to himself feeling the effects from chakra exhaustion. He then grabbed her, did a few hand seals, and shouted. "**Himitsukagure Secret Art: Massive Transportation Jutsu!**" and in a flash of light both of them were gone.

A short distance away Naruto and Sanosuke were confronted by Kankurou and ten Sand Jounin.

"Great even more distractions! Alright whose first?" Naruto sighed. Sanosuke was about to unsheathe Damnation when a huge fire dragon blazed over Naruto's and Sanosuke's body Kankurou managed to jump away in time when the dragon collided with all ten of the Sand ninja. Little to say there wasn't much of Sand-nin left after the large red dragon incinerated their bodies.

Then a five foot six figure appeared in front of them. He was dressed in brown cargo pants, a black sweatshirt, black combat boots, and a brown cloak. His black hair was short and spiky, and his black eyes were like coal. He wore a ring on his right pinky finger with the kanji symbol for Puppet on it, and had six storage scrolls on his belt.

"Shinji I didn't expect to see you here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll take care of him, you go get the One-Tail and the girl." Shinji said taking a scroll from his belt.

"Just don't kill him!" Sanosuke told him as they ran off. Shinji just smirked and he unrolled his scroll.

Kankuro however wouldn't allow it, he quickly unwrapped his bandaged object revealing Crow. Kankuro moved one of his fingers, and Crow's mouth launched out dozens of kunai. Shinji however focused some chakra into his scroll and a huge cloud of smoke blocked the kunai.

"The Crow model huh? Pfft amateur let me show you a real puppet!" Shinji yelled out as the smoke started clearing.

When the smoke cleared there stood a puppet that Kankuro had never seen before. It stood at five foot five had a single head that was actually four heads combined together they had the expression of grief, agony, rage, and hate. It had two wooden gantlets for hands, its torso had near invisible indentations showing that it was booby trapped, and has a scorpion-like tail. The only real clothing it wore was a pair of black cargo pants.

"Like it? This is Rave my original creation, and your death!" Shinji yelled as he moved his pinky finger making Rave run at him. Kankuro moved his fingers to make Crow's mouth open and shoot out dozens of kunai again...only for Shinji to move his pinky again to make Rave's tail block said kunai. Shinji moved his pinky again to pull Rave's right arm back to strike Crow in the head. Kankuro moved his fingers to disconnect Crow's head to make the punch a complete failure, or so he thought. What he didn't expect was for the gantlet to fly off the arm, and speed towards him with the speed of a rocket.

Kankuro barely dodge the fist, but he also didn't expect a hidden blade to pop out of the gantlet and give him a nasty cut on his face. Growling in frustration Kankuro brought Crow back to his side reattaching its head in the process. Shinji moved his pinky again and Raves entire chest cavity opened up to launch hundreds of shurikens.

Kankuro quickly jumped into a nearby tree, as he landed on a tree branch he didn't expect Shinji to appear next to him. Shinji pulled his fist back and socked Kankuro in the face, surprised at being hit Kankuro left himself wide open and Shinji kneed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Shinji then gave a few fast but powerful punches to Kankuro's torso, and roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him crashing into the unforgiving ground.

Smirking Shinji jumped down, and walked slowly over to the beaten up Kankuro.

"How? How did you anticipate my moves? How are you so strong?" Kankuro asked coughing up blood in the process.

"How you ask? It's simple really as a puppeteer I know our weaknesses. We rely on our puppets way too much, and that leaves ourselves vulnerable to attacks like I did to you." he smirked when Kankuro gave him a dirty look, "So unlike you and the rest of Wind Country's puppeteers who always tinker with you puppets. I trained in serious taijutsu spars with Naruto and every other person willing to spar with me every day, but I don't stop there I also trained myself to use a variety of ninjutsu. I didn't stop there either I'm also training in the use of genjutsu and some sealing arts, I'm not the best at them but I think I can hold myself in a serious fight. And how I anticipated your moves...pfft don't make me laugh I know all of Wind Country's puppets inside and out, after all I studied under the man who created them." Shinji told his fellow puppet user.

Kankuro looked at him in shock, "That means you-" he didn't get to finish as a senbon needle pierced his neck.

Shinji sighed as he lowered Rave's left hand which shot the needle out, reattached his right hand, and resealed him. He walked over to the fallen form of Kankuro with Crow at his side.

"I have no idea what Sasori-sama sees in you, but I've never disobeyed an order and I'm not starting now." he sighed again as he went through several hand seals and shouted out, "**Himitsukagure Secret Art: Massive Transportation Jutsu!**" and in a flash of light both of them were gone. Not noticing that a random Leaf-nin got a good look at him.

We now return to Naruto and Sanosuke they were trailing behind Gaara, when Temari appeared before them. She waved her giant fan and blew then away by a powerful wind and slammed them into trees.

"Another distraction how fucking annoying!" Naruto said pulling himself out of his tree.

"Yuan and Shinji should be in the village by now, I'll take care of her you get Gaara" Sanosuke said as he pulled himself out of his tree.

"Got it." Naruto then pumped some chakra into his legs, and jumped high into the air. Temari anticipated this and ran over to where he landed she swung her fan to bash his head in, but Sanosuke took the hit with his right shoulder shattering it in the process.

Sanosuke yelled Naruto to go and to not worry about him, he then did one handed hand seals and yelled out, "**Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!**" pulling his left arm back he launched it forward sending out the familiar red-eyed black dragon towards the blond. It hit Temari's fan pushing her through some trees, but her fan didn't freeze into ice like he planed to.

Sanosuke then collapsed onto his knees, _'Dammit I'm running low on chakra, I guess my match with Naruto took a lot more out of me than I thought.' _a gust of wind broke him out of his thoughts.

"Take this! **Cutting Whirlwind!**" Temari shouted as she swung her fan, creating a mini tornado capturing Sanosuke within it. The tornado then started cutting Sanosuke all over his body, the force of the wind threw him into a pile of fallen trees.

Temari jumped to the ground, and walked over to Sanosuke's fallen form. "So this is the great Fenrir the so-called Beast of Judgment, pathetic." she then brought her war fan over her head, and slammed it down on his head.

"Piece of cak-WHAT?!" she shouted as Sanosukes body started to crumble, and then melted away.

"A clone when did he-" she then fell unconscious because of a chop to the neck.

"Man she is a...what did that Nara say? Oh yes a troublesome woman." a severely cut up Sanosuke said. He was then brought to his knees by pain and chakra exhaustion. "Damn I hope I have enough chakra for this, **Himitsukagure Secret Art: Massive Transportation Jutsu!**" and in a flash of light both of them were gone.

Now we finally get to Naruto finally fighting a semi-demonic Gaara.

Gaara launched himself at him as his hands where turning into claws he pushed them forward. Naruto jumped in the air above him, he quickly unsealed the Raijin and brought it down hard on to Gaara shredding through the protective sand. Gaara gave a sickening howl of pain.

Suddenly Gaara began sucking in air as mouth's appeared all over his body. He then blasted the concentrated air current at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped over it, and landed on a tree branch.

"Mother wants your blood Uzamaki!" Gaara shouted.

"Shukaku can go blow himself!" Naruto shouted knowing who his 'mother' was.

"Hehehe, just so you know Uzumaki, I will not stop until I kill you. So you better kill me quickly, hahaha." the partially formed demon said with a sadistic laugh.

Naruto immediately went into action, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

He then shoots a big fireball forward toward the psycho, the psycho himself jumps away from it only to clash with Naruto's Raijin sword. They meet in the middle of the air and impact, the two attacks struggle to overpower each other, but the Raijin prevailed and right through the sand-like claw.

When they land on opposite branches, the claw falls off, but it quickly gets replaced with more sand and is reformed. But he didn't stop there, the gourd on his back then turned to sand and went over the rest of his body, except the legs, leaving him to look more like the demon sealed within him.

'_Shit, come on Naruto, think of a better plan._' but before he could do anything, the almost perfectly formed demon crossed his arms for an attack.

"**SAND SHURIKEN!**" the demonic Gaara yelled. The sand on his newly formed arms then shot out shurikens toward the boy, he then quickly jumps away to avoid the attack.

Naruto then crossed his own arms and yelled, "**WIND SHURIKEN!**" then almost invisible shuriken flew through the air and canceled out most of the **Sand Shuriken**. But three shuriken got through his shuriken, he didn't evade fast enough and was hit by the attack partially, sending flying towards another tree.

Once he gets the stars out of his eyes from the attack, he then see the psycho with a demonic grin on his face, with a look in his eyes that only Naruto understood.

_'__Such sad eyes, such sad lonely eyes. Like me he has a demon sealed within him, I bet everyone hated him and that must have been hard for him, he'__s had only his sister to care for him and probably his brother. But, from I can see, he doesn't__ let them into his heart. Now I know why Najato-sama decided to start a village full of outcasts, to save us from the hell people give us.__' _he then looked back to the sand user once he got out of his thoughts.

_'__Gaara is still in that hell of being alone and I understand how he feels, and that'__s why...'_ he then hardened his eyes at the psycho and got back to his feet, with determination in the way he is standing, _'...that's why I'm going to complete this mission and save you from your hell!'_

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto then formed four shadow clones.

"Well, here goes nothing." he and the clones he made, jumped off toward the sand user with the clones in front. Gaara shoots out his left claw towards three of the clones and catches them, the remaining clone throw the original over them. Quickly making another clone to take the next incoming claw, he goes over the sand user and goes behind him. He got enough speed, and then rams the kunai into his intended target as he speeds toward it.

"**Konoha's Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 years of Pain!**" he then rams the kunai into his ass.

Gaara had enough of the Naruto's antics. He then used his tail to whip him, making him fly, but the Naruto had a smirk on his face as he fell and said one word.

"Boom!" right when he said that, the kunai he used exploded with the tag he put on it knocking him into a tree. _'Haha now I know why Jiraiya-sensei taught us that technique, it's freak'n hilarious haha OW. But it was dumb of me to get blasted into a tree.' w_hen the smoke cleared, the sand that was protecting Gaara was barely hanging off his right side.

Naruto quickly got himself out of the tree, and dis the hand seal we are all familiar with, "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" he then made two-thousand shadow clones.

"Let's go!" he yelled. They all then do as the original say and jump forward towards the sand user, and they all yell out, "**Shadow Shuriken Justu!**" they all threw out their individual shuriken making two-thousand shuriken into two-million!

Quickly thinking of something, Gaara uses the claw he had left and blocked all the shurikens he could.

Then the clones then went in close and personal, and kick him up into the air then ax-kicked him. "**Uzumaki 2000 Barrage!**" they all shouted.

The crazed sand user then hit the ground, hard, leaving a crater where he hit the ground.

'_This guy, just who is he?_' Gaara thought. "There is just no way...no way I can...LOSE TO THIS GUY!" all of a sudden, the sand he used grew exponentially and formed a giant puff of smoke in the area. In the cloud of smoke, two glowing yellow eyes shined through.

"Ah crap, this just had to happen; that demon that was sealed inside of him has come out." True to Naruto's words, the raccoon demon known as Shukaku stood there in all his glory.

At the same time Gaara used his **Ninja Art:** **Feigning Sleep Jutsu **to awaken Shukaku.

**"YEEES! I'm finally free, now who should I kill first?" **the demonic raccoon yelled out with glee. He looked around a little bit until he saw all the Naruto's, **"I guess you will do!" **Shukaku fired a couple of **Air Bullets **at the two-thousand Naruto's, he tore up the land and made the Naruto's disappear in huge clouds of smoke. The force of the wind blew Naruto a few miles away from him, and made him go through over a hundred trees.

Naruto shakily got to his feet he knew he was running low on chakra, and that a few of his bones were broken. His shirt was gone showing off his battle scarred body...with a few new wounds on him...and the huge splinters sticking out various parts of his body looked VERY painful. The wrappings on his arms were also gone; his left arm was bare, but his right arm revealed a black spiral tattoo on the palm of his hand, a tattoo of a fox head on his forearm.

Naruto bit his thumb, swiped it on the fot tattoo, did six hand seals and shouted, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" in a massive cloud of smoke, there stood Kyuubi in all his glory. His crimson fur shining in the sunlight, his nine tails swishing in the air, his teeth grinning and aching for blood, and his malevolent eyes looking for his pray.

**"Naruto why have you summoned me?" **Kyuubi roared at his container.

"Look in front of you genius!" Naruto told his demon.

Kyuubi looked around for a second until his eyes laid on Shukaku's form. **"Ahh it's my old punching bag, so what do you want me to do about it?" **

"Listen you stupid fox! I need you to hold Shukaku for at least thirty seconds, hold him so I can go and wake up that psychopathic bastard!" he saw Kyuubi thinking so he decided do what he did in Water Country, "If you do this I'll start reading Icha Icha Violence."

**"Deal!" **without warning the mighty fox ran at Shukaku, Shukaku shot dozens of **Air Bullets** at the demon fox. Kyuubi being the sneaky fox he is he skillfully dodged them, the fox quickly neared the psychotic raccoon. He bit into Shukaku's shoulder, his claws dug into his torso, and his tails wrapped around his arm and legs to prevent him from moving.

**"Kyuubi why are you** **following this _humans _orders?" **Shukaku asked the Nine-Tailed Lord.

**"I do not follow his orders, I'm merely in a agreement with him. Now go Naruto!" **Kyuubi screamed at his vessel.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto then jumped off Kyuubi's head, ran up Shukaku's arm, and jumped on Shukaku's head. He ran up to the sleeping Gaara, pulled his right arm back and he shouted, "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Naruto then punched him in the face waking Gaara up.

Shukaku screamed as he was absorbed back into Gaara, and Kyuubi disappeared leaving Naruto and Gaara to fall. However in the air Naruto summoned his chakra into his right fingers and created the kanji symbols for fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning on them. He then screamed out "**Five Pronged Seal!**" and thrust his hand onto his chest.

However Naruto didn't expect the force of the sealing as there was a huge explosion of chakra. It blew Naruto and Gaara away from each other, they fell into the trees and onto the ground. A few minutes after hitting the ground Naruto forced himself to his feet while clutching his now broken right arm. With the energy he put out in the battle, he limped over to the stunned sand user. While he was walking over to the red-head, he started to remember all the pain, the torture, the insults he went through as a child, while Gaara was doing the same.

As the blond got closer, Garra for once in his line of work, started to get scared.

"D-Don't come near me." he screamed.

Once Naruto was standing over the red head, he looked down on him with sad eyes, "The pain of being of alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? It really hurts, doesn't it? I don't know why...but I understand your feelings so much, it hurts. But I...I have people important to me now."

"Why?" that's the question that has been plaguing the sand users mind. "Why do you do this for strangers?!"

"Heh to tell you the truth, I hate this village with every fiber of my being." Naruto admitted to the red-head. "I only helped this village because it was my mission, and it was also my mission to retrieve you. But this isn't just about the mission anymore, now I realize...oh fuck this corny shit I'm taking you with me to The Secret Hidden Village." Naruto said as he started going through one handed hand seals.

"**Himitsukagure Secret Art: Massive Transportation Jutsu!**" he shouted then in a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha

Shino and Thorn were exhausted, after killing one-hundred and fifty people each they were very low on chakra. But despite their best efforts they were outnumbered twenty to two.

"I'm almost out of chakra, how are you holding up?" a panting Shino asked Thorn.

"I'm almost out of chakra too it looks like we're finished...or are we." she smiled.

Shino looked at her confusingly until nineteen shinobi were lifted into the air, they were then thrown around to different areas in the park. Twelve were thrown into trees and died with a sickening crack as their heads were bashed open. Three were thrown into the jungle gym splattering blood and guts all over the place. One was speared on the flag pole by his head, another one was impaled on an iron fence. One was thrown into the sandbox hehe won't the kids be surprised when they play there again, and one was literally split in half when he hit the top of the swing set.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" the last remaining enemy yelled out; he was a Sand-nin.

"I'm right here." a voice said behind him, the Sand-nin turned around to see Versious.

"Long time no see Jinn." Versious greeted.

"Versious you damn traitor! When I kill you I'll drag your small-ACK!" the man known an Jinn was cut off with via giant shuriken in his neck...with Versious on it.

"Damn!" that was the only thing Shino and Thorn had to say.

"Alright you two lovebirds it's time to go, the invasion was a success." Versious told Thorn as he dislodged himself from Jinns neck.

"Alright Versious-sensei." Thorn replied as she started walking towards him. She stopped and looked back at Shino, "Bye Shino-kun I hope we meet again soon." she winked at him and continued walking towards Versious.

Shino didn't hear Versious yell out his technique, he was too busy blushing like a madman and thinking about the mysterious Kamizuru.

* * *

Himitsukagure a few hours after the invasion

A woman, around mid-twenties was running through the hospital. She had long brown hair and eyes, she had beautiful face with two two rectangle marks on her cheeks. She wore a black t-shirt that showed off her amazing bust, around her waist was a...apron with a red cross on it along with some bloodstains. She wore black bicycle shorts, black stockings, and black sandals. On her upper arms she wore her forehead protectors; on the right was one with the Secret symbol with black cloth, and on her left was one with the Leaf symbol that had a slash mark across it with blue cloth.

She rounded the corner and ran into somebody, and fell onto her ass.

She quickly got up and saw the person...I mean people she ran into.

The first one was a woman. Her raven black hair went past her waist, and black eyes. She was wearing a customized red kimono that showed off her awesome bust and curves with a black obi that ended with a mini-skirt that stopped at her upper thighs, and she wore black sandals.

The second one was also a woman. Her raven black hair went past her shoulders, and black eyes. She was wearing a customized red kimono showed off her awesome bust and curves with a black obi that ended with a mini-skirt that stopped at her upper thighs, and she wore black sandals.

The last person was also guess what...a woman. She had white hair that went to the middle of her back, green eyes, and two red dots above her eyebrows. She has wearing a white t-shirt that showed off her average but awesome bust, a black shirt that went to her knees that was split at the sides showing of her amazing legs. Underneath said skirt were black bicycle shorts, and on her feet were black sandals.

"OW watch where your going!" the nurse yelled at the girls.

"Sorry Rin-chan but we want to see Naruto-kun." the white-haired girl said.

"Huh? Oh Pandora-chan and the Uchiha twins? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, you've grown since the last time I saw you." Rin apologized. "Alright follow me."

Rin then lead the three women down a series of hallways until they came to a big door, in which Senza and Shinji were guarding it. Rin told the two to let them through which they did out of fear from the womans wrath.

On the left side of the room was Yakumo sleeping in her bed, she had an IV sticking out her hand providing her nutrients that she desperately needed.

The last person was the woman Yuan brought back with him. She was hooked to a machine that kept her breathing, had an IV in her arms to replenish her lost blood, and over thirty percent of her body was covered in white medical tape.

On the right side of the room was Yuan silently sleeping in his bed, around his torso was white plaster. The his biceps and thighs were covered by bloodied white medical tape, and by his side was a ten year old boy with brown hair, green eyes, and two dots above his eyebrows. He was whispering please don't die over and over again.

Sanosuke was sleeping in his bed as well, thirty percent of his body was covered in bloodying white medical tape. White plaster covered his entire white arm, and shoulder which was suspended in the air. There were like five machines attached to him to keep his blood flowing, keep him breathing, and monitored his heart rate and pulse. Haku was by his side clutching his unbroken hand worried out of her mind.

And Naruto was asleep with several machines attached to him, bloodying white medical tape was around certain places on his body where he was impaled by giant splinters...or various cuts on him. His right arm was covered in white plaster and suspending in the air.

When Rin walked into he room she was approached by Haku.

"Rin-san are they going to be alright?" Haku asked.

Rin sighed as she remembered when they came back to the village.

* * *

Flashback a few hours ago at Himitsukagures gates

After Senza and the group they sent to Konoha arrived with their intended targets, and six unintended people who were brought to the ANBU headquarters for questioning they waited for Naruto and the others.

A few minutes later a very haggard and semi-blood soaked Yuan flashed in front of them. He had various slashes over his body, four holes through his arms and legs, and was holding a injured blond-haired girl in his arms.

"Please help her!" he managed to say as he handed her to the nearest Medic-nin, and then fell over in a disgruntled heap.

"Kakuzu!" Rin called out.

"I'm on it." he said as he picked up his student, did a hand seal, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hidan went over to the Medic-nin that held the girl, put his hand on the mans shoulder, and followed his partners example.

Ten minutes later Shinji showed up with a battered Kankuro. Sasori sighed at his students ruthlessness as he grabbed Kankuro, his puppet, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They didn't have to wait long until Sanosuke showed up...making a few people faint or vomit at the sight of his crushed shoulder and his severely cut up form.

"She's just unconscious, but you might have to restrain her a little..." he then fell unconscious dropping Temari in the process. And they too were taken from the hospital via **Body Flicker Jutsu **by two random Secret shinobi.

However it took a full hour for Naruto to return, and lets just say the sight wasn't pretty. He was impaled with a number of huge wooden splinters, cut up, and had multiple broken bones. He couldn't say anything to them because he collapsed as soon as he arrived, and was taken to the hospital by Najato himself.

A few minutes later Versious and an exhausted Thorn showed up.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Do you want the truth or me to beat around the bush?" Rin asked the girls, and they gave her the tell me the truth look wives use on their husbands when they know they were lying.

"Fine let's start with Yuan-san. His entire ribcage is broken in many places, exhausted almost all of his chakra, and he has holes in his arms and legs. Hell pull through but he'll have to stay in the hospital for quite some time." She paused for a second to catch her breath, and to see the relieved look on Yuan's little visitors face.

"However Naruto-san and Sanosuke-san are another story. Sanosuke's entire right shoulder is literally broken in ten places which lead him to have internal bleeding, his legs are cracked, his ribcage has hairline fractures. Now those cut have been healed to the best of our ability, and has exhausted most of his chakra. Even with Fenrir he'll probably be in here for a few months."

"Sorry to interrupt but who's Fenrir?" Haku asked.

"Oh yea you don't know, you see Sansouke-san contains Fenrir the famed Wolf of Judgment. In other words he's a demon container...do you have a problem with that?" Pandora asked in a semi-threatening manner.

"No! If you think I'm going to hate my last surviving family member then you got another thing coming!" Haku said, and she was VERY offended.

"Ladies this is a hospital of you want to fight then take it outside." Rin scolded them, after they went quiet she continued her diagnosis. "Now Naruto his right ribcage is broken along with his entire arm. He had giant splinters that punctured his lungs and other vital organs. The cuts across his torso and his arms are pretty deep, and like the other two he exhausted almost all his chakra. If he wasn't immortal and had Kyuubi's healing powers he would be dead."

"When will he be able to leave?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe in two weeks tops, now If you'll excuse me I have to get to my other patients." Rin told them before heading off to a different part of the hospital.

* * *

Armageddon: Hey everyone sorry for the late update, but with school starting again, and making the quality of my stories better you can understand why I'm late. Anyways I want you guys to hear me out about a author I've come to respect he is Kyuubi 16.

His story Dream Achieved: Naruto the Ultimate Shinobi and Hero, is a pretty good story that I've been reading. It has some spelling errors but otherwise it's a pretty good read.

He has a rant on Naruto that there are no words to describe it. You should check it out and here's the link for it.

Kyuubi16's Synopsis On Naruto

And you should visit his forum, it's very...interesting trust me you'll like it.

So review to him and me and tell us what you think.


	14. Mission to Wave

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It was exactly like Rin said, in two weeks Naruto was out of the hospital. However upon his release he was ordered to report to the ANBU headquarters, when he got there he saw a very irritated Najato and six very pissed off ex-Leaf shinobi.

"Naruto who the hell are these people? They weren't part of the mission." Najato asked in his "If I don't like your answer I'll maim you." voice.

"Himitsukage-sama," Naruto started out because he knew Najato didn't trust them with his name yet. "these are some ninja that retched village despised and vice versa. And they wanted to come here so they could be accepted, and finally find peace within this chaotic world." he continued hoping his answer was good.

"Do you trust them?"

"I trust them with my life."

"...I will place them in one of the empty homes. And they will under watch of the ANBU black ops until I can trust them, if they do anything suspicious there will be severe consequences." Najato told the Kyuubi container as he handed him a piece of paper with the address for the six new arrivals.

"I understand." Naruto bowed and left with the six when they were released from their cells. Everything was silent when they walked out of the headquarters, and halfway to their designated house Hayate broke the silence.

"Naruto what the ( cough ) hell was that about?" the coughing Jounin asked.

"Hehehe sorry about that I forgot Himitsukage-sama is weary of outsiders, he was pretty pissed at me for bringing the Ichiraku's here." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Wait you were responsible for the Ichiraku's disappearances a month ago? I thought they died in the fire." Anko asked him.

"Wrong! It's true that they lost their home to a bunch of drunken Chuunin and villagers-"

"I didn't hear anything about that." Yuugao interrupted him.

"Ever hear of a cover up!" Naruto snapped back at her, "Sorry it just has been a long two weeks."

"You are forgiven." she replied.

"Anyways after I saved Hayate...you did tell them right?" Naruto glanced at Hayate who nodded in return, "I saw smoke coming from their house and ran there to investigate, when I arrived there I saw a bunch of drunken villagers and shinobi who set the fire. Long story short I knocked the bastards out, saved the Ichiraku's, and brought them back to the village." he finished up the rest of his story.

"Then why does the Himitsukage trust them?" Izumo queered at him.

"Because they make the best ramen in the village!" Naruto laughed at them face-faulting, after all would you believe that the most powerful man in the village would just welcome some strangers over some ramen?

"Well here we are, now lets get you settled in." Naruto announced a they got to a two story house...unfortunately before he could do anything a ANBU wearing a ox mask appeared in front of him.

"Naruto-san, Itachi and Jiraiya-sama have summoned you." the ANBU said to him, ignoring the shocked looks on the ex-Leaf-nins faces.

"I'll be there in a minute...I'll explain this to you guys later, if I can." Naruto said to Hinata and the others. He and the ANBU then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A minute later we find him in front of The Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Itachi and Jiraiya.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto greeted them.

"Naruto we have come to the decision that you aren't strong enough." Jiraiya said to his student.

"What?! How can you say that I've been training my ass off. Hell I even beat Gaara!"

"Yes you did but you came back half-dead, if you weren't immortal you would've died in that fight. And this was the One-Tail, if you went against the other seven at the level you are in, you'll die." Itachi told him.

"But I'm immortal! How the hell can I die!"

"Lets see...there is total incineration by fire and lightning...I'm actually surprised you weren't killed by Raiga, getting cut to ribbons, getting blown up and buried alive-" Itachi started out.

"Being melted by acid, getting your head cut off and then blown to pieces, and if not dead you'll probably be captured and tortured for all eternity." Jiraiya finished.

"...Well then what can I do to prevent that?" Naruto asked his teachers after a minute of silence.

"You'll follow us." Itachi said to him.

"But what about Sanosuke and Yuan?" Naruto asked again.

"They are in the hospital we can't do anything for them, we'll do something for them once they recover now follow. You have a mission tomorrow." Jiraiya ordered. So without a word Naruto did what he was told, and walked into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hinata and the others

The newly Missing-nins were astounded with their new home. They had a basement with two bedrooms that came with a desk, chair, indoor closet, a small t.v., and a bathroom. There were two living rooms in between the kitchen. Both came with a couch, recliners, a small bathroom on the left side of the house, and a regular sized t.v. There was also a kitchen with...you all know what what a kitchen has. And on the second floor was four bedrooms, and a bathroom.

"Six bed, three bath, not too cramped, a full kitchen, over all a nice house. The Himitsukage really knows how to treat his villagers." Kotetsu commented. He was about to walk to the kitchen when he heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Hinata called out and answered the door...and came fact-to-face with Zetsu. Now what would you do if you came face-to-face with a walking talking giant venus flytrap? Well she screamed making the other five in the house run to the front door.

"Who the hell are you?!" Anko yelled at the giant plant.

"Don't worry we come in peace." the white half said to them.

"_We come in peace? What the hell are you ET?"_ the black half yelled at his other half.

"I just wanted to tell them we mean no harm."

_"Well you made us sound retarded! Sorry about that may we come in?" _

"Sure..." Izumo said with caution as he let him in.

"I just wanted to welcome you to our village-" the white half started, _"But we also saw that you were shocked to hear that Itachi and Jiraiya were here." _the black half finished.

"Yea! Why the hell is the legendary Toad Sannin here? And isn't Itachi a S-rank criminal?" Yuugao asked the plant-like man.

"Believe it or not but Jiraiya, the Himitsukage, and a couple of selected individuals created this village for two reasons." the white half said to them. _"And it was them who saved almost everyone here from total destruction." _the black half finished.

"What?" the six asked him.

_"Let me start from the beginning. During The Second Great Shinobi War Jiraiya found three orphaned kids in Rain Country. He trained them for an entire year to protect themselves and left them to take care of themselves." _the black side paused to catch his breath, "However two years after the Kyuubi attack the Himitsukage found the perverted hermit, and persuaded him to help him create this village for outcasts. It took many years but it prospered...this was the first reason." the white half let the black half continue, _"Upon its completion we only had a population of two-hundred people who were mostly civilians, we needed more people so we could protect the village. That's where we come in Jiraiya heard about our clan and our scouting techniques, he offered us peace and equaliness while our village only treated us like tools."_ the black side let his other half finish the story, "Needles to say we accepted their offer, and did their bidding. And because of us the clans you thought were extinct are alive and well."

"Stop bragging about yourself, and get on with the story!" Anko yelled at him.

_"What a rude girl. If they say girls are made of sugar spice and everything nice she needs a refill on the nice" _the black half sighed...but muttered the last part, "As we were saying you know about the bijuus am I correct?" the white half asked, seeing them nod he continued. "Well the bijuu are the most destructive beings on earth as you may have witnessed during the Kyuubi attack. That is the second reason why this village was created to find the bijuu, and contain them so they won't reek havoc upon the earth ever again."

"Wait you would put those monsters inside a person, and have them-"

_"In case you didn't notice, which you probably didn't. When Naruto was taking you here did anyone glare at him?" _the black half asked the six only to get a no in return. _"So I would hold my tongue if I was you..."_

"Izumo."

_"Izumo-san, now lets get on with Itachi. You see Itachi killed most of his clan because they were going to kill the Hokage and take over the village. When Jiraiya's spy network found this out I was sent to confirm it. When I confirmed it I told Itachi and offered him and his clan a place in the village, he slaughtered most of them, I brought them back to the village, and now he's part of The Nine Elite Guardians." _the black half finished the story. "We have to go now, have a nice day, and I hope we answered some of your questions." the white half said, and then they sunk into the ground.

* * *

One Day Later

We find Najato in the meeting area where he first made Team Naruto, he appeared to be waiting for someone. After a few minutes he heard the door opening, and was greeted with a pair of crimson red eyes.

"Senza nice of you to join us...where is your other member?"

"She's right behind me." Senza stepped aside to show a very nervous Haku.

"Good now we only need the other one...oh speak of the devil here he is." Najato said making the two turn around, only to see Naruto.

"NarutoI see that you recovered nicely." Senza greeted the blond.

"Hey Senza." Naruto greeted the son of Zabuza. "So Najato-sama what is the mission?"

"We have a man who came from Wave Country and told us that it got taken over by Gato again, from what we could gather it happened a few days after Kakashi's team left. Gato allied himself with Otokagure and blew up their bridge. The bridge builder; Tazuna and his family have gone into hiding. You three are going there to find a way to take over his company, free the country, find the family, protect them, rebuild the bridge in our direction, and stop that bastard once and for all. This is an S-ranked mission which I'm paying out of my own pocket, failure is not an option." Najato told the three.

"Umm Najato-sama may I speak with you alone for a minute?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Najato then ushered the other two out, until only Naruto and himself were in the room.

"Najato-sama not to be rude or anything, but are you out of your freaking mind!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't travel with Senza the guy is a complete psychopath! And if you noticed Haku's very sad expression when you mentioned Wave Country. I don't think things will go as you planned!"

"Heh even after all these years you're still an idiot." Najato muttered to himself, but loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"What do you mean by that!"

"The reason I chose you three are actually really simple. The first is because I want that Senza to get Zabuza's sword, the second is for Haku to get over his death, and you are the only one who can complete these objectives."

"And how can I do that?"

"By using that jutsu." Hidan said walking out of the shadows.

"But Hidan-sensei you said to never use that jutsu, because the-"

"I know but I'm going to allow it just this once, now catch." Hidan tossed Naruto an unknown object which he caught with expertise. After he caught it he saw that it was a two bladed scythe with a rope attached to it.

"Does this mean I advanced?" Naruto asked with joy in his voice.

"Yes you've earned it. Now give me the old one and I'll put it in your room." Naruto quickly unsealed his old one, and tossed it to his sensei which he caught with expertise. And then left to complete his mission.

* * *

A Few Days Later

The days passed uneventfully, with Naruto leading the group ever forward.

"Okay people, we'll set up camp here tonight." Naruto announced, as the sky just barely began to darken. Upon turning back to the team. "There is a stream nearby, and a large patch of ground by the road, along with a large number of trees and shrubbery. It's an ideal location for the night." he added as they stepped off the road. "Senza, you take care of the campsite and go find us some firewood. Haku, I want you to catch us some fish while I refill our canteens and scout the area."

"Wait how the hell am I going to chop the wood?" Senza asked.

"Use your tanto." Naruto dead-panned, he sighed when Senza walked away. A minute later Naruto created two shadow clones, and the two went to the nearby stream.

A few minutes later Naruto and Haku were standing beside a large stream, holding out a fishing pole and set of metal needles. "Sanosuke told me that all Hyouton's use senbon needles...you know how to use these right?" seeing her nod he continued. "I want you to catch the fish with that pole alright?" Naruto then began opening the canteens and began dunking them into the water.

Naruto dunked one of the canteens into the water, but he didn't hear Haku use the fishing pole. The blond could only sigh before speaking, "You're curious about me, aren't you?"

Haku had the decency to blush before stepping closer and kneeling down beside him. "Yes I am...who are you, Naruto-san? Sanosuke-kun told me a little about you but I want to know-"

"First off, you can stop it with all that Naruto-san crap...Naruto is just fine. If I explain myself, do you promise not to say anything until I'm done speaking?"

She nodded, sitting rapt to his words. "Yes, of course."

Naruto tooka deep breath, letting it out slowly as he sat back, laying down on the light grass of the bank. "Then I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki; age thirteen, Genin rank shinobi of The Secret Hidden Village." he could see her mouth open as she wanted to speak, but close just as quickly when she remembered her promise. Smiling, Naruto continued. "I was used in a complex sealing jutsu by my father, Minato Namikaze; The Yondaime Hokage, to seal Kyuubi The Nine-Tailed Fox when he found the thing to be damn near immortal and indestructible-"

**"_You forgot invincible._****"** the fox intoned, causing the blond to scowl.

"Shut up you stupid fox! Sorry about that he never gives me a moments peace...anyways, the entire village hated me, and saw me as something to be feared, beaten and spat upon simply because my body acts as the bars to Kyuubi's prison. If you ask me, they're all fucking idiots! How hard is that to understand that I'm the jailer!?" Naruto said unleashing some killing intent for a brief second. "Then during my first day of school I was attacked by those bastard classmates and it continued for an entire year, but I actually managed to make four friends and made one teacher respect me. However on the fifth day of my second year I was attacked by almost every clan and nearly killed, if Hidan-sensei and Kakuzu didn't save me I would've died that day." Naruto sighed, glancing over to see he still had Haku's full attention.

"Now onto the real story before I came to the village Hidan-sensei did a ritual that converted me to the Jashin Religion making me immortal. Because of the ritual and Kyuubi being inside me it gave me an artificial **Sharingan**." Naruto activated his eyes to prove his point. "After arriving at the village I was teamed up with Sanosuke and Yuan; we were the first Genin team in the entire village back then. But before we became an official team we went to the academy for about...I think it was a year, we then took our Genin Exam to become an official team and passed with flying colors. A few days later we attacked the Kaguya Clan, killed three of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, brought the clan back home, and earned our reputation all in the same night. The years went by and our reputations grew until we took the Chuunin Exams, and now here we are."

"Now enough talking we need to do our jobs." he added, before he turned back to his canteens.

Haku took a moment to gather her feelings before casting the line. She had fish to catch, after all.

Naruto and Haku returned an hour later to find two tents set up around a somewhat large fire, but Senza was nowhere to be found. So they gutted the fish and ate them, but a few hours later Naruto and Haku were sitting around a fire quietly, Naruto was idly poking the fire with a stick.

"Umm...Naruto where is Senza-san?" Haku asked her blond companion...her answer was when Senza ran through the camp, chasing a rabbit, flailing his tanto laughing like a madman.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto dead-panned as Senza ran through the camp again...only to be chased by a bear with the rabbit on top of its back.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He has a bipolar disorder that makes him totally unpredictable, oh speak of devil hey Senza...where are your pants?" Naruto asked Senza, while Haku covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"The bear took it." Senza said sitting on a stump. "Now on to business, Haku you've been to Wave country before. So can you tell us what you know about it?"

"Do you have a map?" Haku asked the two.

"This is the only thing I could get off the villager, because any other decent map has either been destroyed or confiscated by Gato." Senza replied bringing out a rather crappy map of the village they would be entering. "Haku tell us all you know."

"Since this is not that specific, I'll just point out the important parts of the village." she gestured to a part of the map that held a fair amount of trees and wooded villa-style homes that was on the west side of the village.

"This is...for lack of a better term, the 'rich' area of the village. Or at least, from what I was told, it used to be."

Haku then gestured to the eastern part of the map. It was the worst part of the entire town, seemingly...but it wasn't that large either. "This is the poorest district of the village...and has the fewest mercenaries. But from what I know the people there are slaves...again"

Haku gestured to the middle of the map, where there was the highest concentration of both people and housing...as well as the market district. It was also the largest quadrant.

"This is the heart of the village. It has the markets, stores, most of the housing and what few large houses are left. Predictably, this is also where the highest concentration of thugs and mercenaries were. And sadly Though...it's safe to say that they're back again."

"So in other words we have to go through the village, and eliminate every thug and Sound-nin we come across." Senza simply stated.

"What?! No I don't mean kill them!" Haku exclaimed.

"Well I'm not going to spare anyone!"

"Why you barbaric-"

"Stop fighting you two! We do not need mindless bickering amongst ourselves!" Naruto scolded the two.

"Sorry Naruto." the two apologized.

"It's alright, listen how about we go to sleep and start early in the morning. We'll decide what to do to them." Naruto said, they then walked to their tents. Naruto suddenly turned around to say something again. "Night everyone, and Senza for Gods sake put some pants on!"

"Never!" Senza yelled as he ran into the his tent, but Haku was strangely immobile. "Umm Naruto where are you going to sleep?" she asked when he unsealed his sleeping bag from a scroll.

"I'll just sleep out here like I always do, no big deal." he replied to her.

"What are you talking about it's a big deal!" she yelled at him, a tint of red to her cheeks. "It...gets cold at night. I was wondering if, you wanted to share my tent?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her request. "Well, you see, I-" Naruto put a finger to her lips, causing her to flush red again.

"It's okay. I'll share a tent with you." he smiled at her.

Haku nodded, and the two made their way to her tent.

Naruto awoke early the next morning when one of his clones dispelled, a trick Itachi and Jiraiya taught him during his time training with them. What shocked him, however, was that the girl he was sharing his tent with was currently snuggling into his chest, while sharing his sleeping bag. Naruto glanced at her and blinked.

_'How could I have not woken up when she did that, and isn't this my sleeping bag!?' _assuming she'd just gotten into the wrong sleeping bag after having gone to the bathroom in the night or something, Naruto slowly roused the sleeping girl...by repeatedly poking her side.

Naruto knew how uncomfortable it was to be poked there, which is why he was doing it, to wake her up...it didn't work though so he resorted to plan B.

"Haku? Haku? Wake up, please..." he said, wiggling himself around under her, which only served to make her moan in her sleep as he realized he'd been effectively grinding into her. _'__Oh Kami...don't get aroused by this, damn you teenage hormones!'_

Unbeknownst to him, she'd woken up just after he'd stopped moving. _'__What am I doing here? Why am I laying on top of him!? When did that happen!?_' she thought to herself, going back over her half-waking memories from the previous night, '_I had to go so I went and came back to bed. That was it but my bed is...warmer? Did I get into the wrong sleeping bag?'_

Naruto then realized that he had another shadow clone out in the woods. Mentally slapping himself he did a one-handed seal and replaced himself with his clone. After his clone arrived in his awkward position with the ice mistress, the real Naruto then dispelled him making Haku fully awake now.

It took another three days to get to Wave Country, and what they saw infuriated them. On top of the highest tree in Wave the three saw than before Wave was worse than what Haku said it was. The so-called 'rich' side of the village there were practically no buildings, and people were laying on the streets either dead or alive they did not know. The poorest part was the same but there were nothing but moldy and damaged shacks, and what ever was left of the village was infested with thugs and Sound shinobi.

"Screw capturing them they're dead!" Senza shouted in rage, he then jumped down from the tree and ran towards the village with Naruto in hot pursuit.

--

Senza ran towards one of the entrances where two mercenaries were standing, he dug into his shuriken pouch and threw two of them into their foreheads. He watched as their bodies fall to the ground with an unnaturally loud thump which alerted everyone around them.

"It's just some kid. I thought it was actually a threat." one of them sighed, he then too out a flask and dumped it in a barrel.

"Hey, how much do you bet that I can kill this kid?"

Senza ran in front of the man who had just been speaking, and buried his tanto hilt deep in the man's throat. He removed the weapon with a jerk, and with a spray of blood, the man collapsed in a heap.

The man who put his flask in the barrel took a few steps back. There was silence for a moment before the man's eyes widened. "Oh shit it's a ninja!"

Senza smirked. It came out as a cold sneer, "Senza Momochi; The Demon of the Shadows." he raised his bloody tanto. "I suggest you remember it." he tossed it through the air with precise force, piercing the flask carrying mercenaries throat. The man let out a gargled scream as he fell, dead.

"It will be the last name you ever hear!"

He charged a mercenary who made a grab for his tanto, and with a deft motion, grabbed his head, snapping his neck in the process. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at a mercenary just to his left, it stabbed into the man's neck, causing almost instant death. He pulled out two more kunai and went about stabbing two different men in the stomach, before slitting their throats unceremoniously.

Noticing the barrels senza went through some hand seals and shouted, "**Water Clone Jutsu!**"

About a dozen clones formed out of the liquid in the barrels ready for battle. Senza picked up his tanto, and ordered them to barrage them with kunai and shuriken. After that command several men fell to kunai and shuriken through various vital organs. Still others fell to their tanto's cutting off heads or severed bodies. Screams could be heard throughout the area, and blood quickly marred the ground into a red hue of death.

A blood soaked Senza dismissed his clones, and looked down at a Sound-nin on the ground who was holding his new stump of an arm. The man looked up at the bandaged face ninja, the man was scared. The boy who slaughtered his men was standing above him, and he could tell that he was more than capable of killing him.

"Please spare me! I will never hold a sword again, please have mercy!" the man screamed out in horror. "I don't want to die!"

But instead of him hearing the sentence "Okay get the hell out of here." he got a terrible, twisted, malicious aura from the boy, and a demonic laugh as well, "SORRY ALL OUT OF MERCY!" Senza laughed as he grabbed the man by the neck. He raised his tanto and unceremoniously plunged it into the man's stomach, eliciting another scream from the man. Senza's laughter got even louder.

For five minutes Senza slowly slid his tanto upwards until it finally reached his brain, somehow not killing him when he sliced over his heart, windpipe, and face.

"This feeling's so sweet." Senza sighed with pleasure. He dropped the dead man, and went to search for more victims.

--

A blood soaked Naruto began walking towards a clump of mercenaries that had their swords drawn. They were standing just outside one of the entrances to the village. He smirked at their futile attempts to act like they weren't scared. He just finished slaughtering a group of fifty Sound-nins the feeling of ending their lives was better than winning the lottery...and he won the lottery several hundred times. It elicited some sort of carnal pleasure. He didn't like killing before, but he had to because some of his missions required killing. Now he loved it he didn't know if it was the effects of advancing in the Jashin Religion, Kyuubi's influence, hanging out with Senza for too long, or it was just himself enjoying the slaughter-fest. But he didn't care not one bit.

He shuddered with pleasure as he let out an ass load of killing intent laced with some of Kyuubi's chakra. The smell of blood assaulted his nose...the cries of the near dead assaulted his ears...his smile widened. He almost laughed.

The men tensed, a few started to sweat, hell a few lost control of their bowels. They couldn't believe that this scythe wielding kid has slaughtered fifty Chuunin level ninjas provided by some guy named Orochimaru. If he could kill those ninjas so easily then how easily could he kill them.

They saw the boy walked until he was only twenty feet in front of them, and stopped. He did what they believed were hand seals and shouted out, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" he then shot a fireball out of his mouth. The raging ball of fire hurtled towards the thoroughly panicking mercenaries. Just as it neared them, he began forming hand seals. It faced its hands outward.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!**" a tempestuous gust of wind emanated from Naruto's hands. Apparently, wind _was _faster than fire. The wind jutsu met the fireball just as it descended upon the doomed mercenaries position. For just a split second, it seemed as though the wind Jutsu would completely dissipate the fire Jutsu. The fireball seemed to lose all coherence as the wind blades embedded in the cone of wind tore it asunder.

And then everything caught fire.

It was as if a river of fire from hell itself had manifested on earth. The fire from the fireball simply exploded outwards, engulfing and feeding off the air, while at the same time maintaining its momentum. The fire seemed to flow on the current of air that the wind jutsu had created, and in mere moments, what had once been a simple ball of fire, was now a flowing river of incineration.

They didn't even have time to scream. Considering the organic resistance of the mercenaries' bodies, the river of fire slowed when it hit the wall of flesh. He could listen and hear the searing of flesh, the evaporation of bodily liquids, and he could hear a few strangled screams.

And then, as if it hadn't even happened in the first place, the fire dissipated all of its fuel spent.

What was left behind was bone chilling. Piles of ash. Bodies half consumed with nothing but scorch, the rest of the body simply a pile of cinders.

The mercenaries that had been further away, however, began to tremble. Who was this boy he could have been no older than thirteen...who had killed so many of their own.

One of the mercenaries then spotted the tattoo on Naruto's head and immediately panicked.

"Men drop your weapons if you want to live!" he shouted.

"Why?" one of them shouted.

"How the hell haven't you noticed!? The blond hair, the tattoo Undying on the left side of his forehead, and wielding a scythe it's the S-rank criminal The Reaper. Put your weapons down if you want to live!" the man shouted again. The men obeyed and dropped their weapons

"Reaper-sama please forgive us for our crimes, please spear us and we'll never do this type of business again."

Naruto strapped his scythe onto his back, the thugs sighed in relief that their lives would be spared...until they heard him yell out **Summoning Jutsu**. A veil of smoke covered the area, when it finally lifted the group saw a group of twenty two-tailed foxes glaring at them.

**"What have you summoned us for Naruto-sama?" **one of them asked scaring the hell out of the thugs.

"You see those men over there?" Naruto pointed towards the men, the fox nodded. "Kill them all." he coldly said. The foxes didn't have to be told twice as they ran at blinding speeds toward the unarmed men. Naruto smiled when one man got his throat ripped out, his smile got wider as another man got his face ripped off, and then his smile border-lined on demonic when four foxes grabbed a man by his hands and feet and slowly pulled him into four pieces.

Sadly the slaughter had to end. Naruto dismissed his summons, and told them he would summon them soon. He then walked through the village slaughtering any enemies that crossed his path.

For half an hour the village was deafened by screams of the dying, but as soon as it started it stopped. Because Naruto and Senza killed the same guy in front of a large building.

"Done killing Senza?" Naruto asked pulling his scythe from the mercenary's chest.

"Yep, but what does that sign say?" Senza said as he dislodged his tanto from the same mercenary's head.

"What sign?"

"That one, the one that says 'Gato's Employees Only'."

The two then looked at each other and said in a union, "It's a whore house."

"Okay whoever doesn't work for Gato we're going in there!" Senza shouted to anyone that might of heard them.

"We know this is a whore house, so we are going in there to kill the men and free the women!" Naruto finished announcing what they were going to do.

Senza and Naruto then walked up to the door. They brought their boots up, and they smashed the door inwards. It led into a hallway, and they walked in. As soon as they entered, they smelled the most foulest smell in the world. It was the smell of forced sex and fear. They then promised themselves to kill the men in the most horrible way possible.

The two then ran down the hallway until a door at the end of the hall blocked their way. It was the only door there. They ran towards the door. Just as they got close, Naruto raised his two-bladed scythe and brought it down forcefully, slicing a small hole on it while Senza kicked it down reducing it to bits of wood.

On the other side was untold horror. Everywhere there were men with women. The men were drunk, they were half naked, had Sound hitai-ate on various parts of their bodies, and had stupid grins on their faces that quickly vanished once they saw them. The women were all naked their faces were expressionless, and had emotionless dead eyes...things that should never be seen on a women.

Exploding forward with as much hate and rage possible, Senza sliced a man in two with his tanto. The man's innards sprayed all over the room, blood spurting from his now disconnected torso and hip. Naruto swung his scythe and took a mans head off making it squirt blood out like a fountain.

Pandemonium erupted. Women started to flee. The men fled to the back of the room, trying to find a defensible position.

The two made their way towards the soon to be dead Sound-nins.

Naruto activated his **Sharingan **and put the men under a powerful genjutsu to put the men unconscious. When they woke up they found themselves suspended in the air, and their hands bound with ninja wire that went up to the ceiling.

Naruto and Senza made ten clones each one for each man, and had them punch them in the worst place imaginable for a man. The men screamed in unimaginable pain, but the clones dropped the guys pants...well the ones that had pants on and lopped off the most important thing to a man, and then the clones rammed various swords they found around the place up their asses getting a bloody scream out of them. And then the clones pulled it out and _very_ slowly pushed it back in. This continued for thirty minutes until the clones disappeared or turned into water again.

Naruto then put his index and middle finger together and shouted, "**Wind Sword!**" the men soon found themselves with huge lacerations on their bodies, some got their legs cut off, and some lost an arm making the ninja wire dig into their flesh. He also "accidentally" cut one in half.

Senza separated some of his bandages until his mouth was showing, and started going through some hand seals, "**Fire Style: Burning Ash Accumulation!**" and breathed out a steady stream of ash at the men. He then clicked his teeth causing a small explosion, blowing up or burning the lucky ones alive.

"Pl-ease stop ha-hav-have...w-we no-t suffer-er-ered enough?" one of the surviving Sound-nins asked in between gasps of pain.

"Not even close!" the two roared out, and for the next hour the men were tortured relentlessly.

While this was happening Haku had the expression of a fish. For at least three hours she walked around the village and couldn't believe the two could just run off and kill mercilessly, everywhere she walked there were bodies...or body parts everywhere. And the once brown earth beneath her feet was now stained red with the blood of their victims.

Her journey The smell of burning flesh and crows picking at the corpses made her throw up everything in her stomach. She came to a halt when she came across a large building with dozens of people in front of it. Scantly-clad women were crying into the arms of their family members, but not out of sadness but joy and happiness. She and everyone in front of the building heard a blood curdling scream, and then silence.

For a full minute everyone stood there in silence, then two dark figures started walking towards the broken entrance. After a few seconds the two became visible they were the blood soaked forms of Naruto and Senza.

"What the fuck y'all looking at?" Senza asked the crowd of people. The crowd then did something that surprised the three Secret shinobi, they began to cheer. They cheered for what seemed like hours...but in reality it was only thirty seconds.

Then one man came up and got on his hands and knees. "Our saviors thank you for all you have done. Is there anything we can do for you?" the man asked them.

"Well first of please get back on your feet this is kind of embarrassing." Senza told the man who immediately did what he was told. "Next can you tell us where a guy named Tazuna is in this village?"

"Who are you anyways?" the man asked suspiciously.

"We are from The Secret Hidden Village. A man came from your village and told us of your situation, Himitsukage-sama is using money out of his own pocket to help you. Now will you please tell us where Tazuna and his family are hiding?" Naruto told the people their mission.

"I know where they are." a voice said behind the crowd. They parted to see an old man limping towards them.

"Where are they then?" Senza asked the man.

"Yea follow me." the old man told them.

A few minutes later the two followed the man with Haku in tow until they were in the woods. They saw the man bend over and grabbed a chain hidden in the ground...but he struggled pulling on it until Senza took the chain himself, pulled it real hard until there was an opening in the ground. They then descended into the darkness, but they saw torchlight after turning a corner. After walking for a few minutes they came across a series of doors the old man went to one of them, he then did a series of knocking they heard some locks unlock and the door opened up a little ways.

The person who answered it was an old man wearing a tattered brown shirt and gray pants, "Gin what happened in town?" the person who answered the door asked.

"Relax Tazuna the town is now safe because of these young men." the man known as Gin gestured to the two young men. "Now can we come in?"

Tazuna unlocked the rest of the locks and let them in. Naruto, Senza, and Haku were surprised to see that the room they walked into was just like a house. It had a kitchen, a living room, bedrooms, hell there was even a working bathroom.

"Let me introduce you to the family." Tazuna said as he showed them around the house until they came to a bed room. There they saw a woman in her mid to late twenties, she had long black hair that went to the middle of her back, and was dressed in a pale lavender kimono and an apron. And a young boy wearing black overalls, a white t-shirt, and a white bucket hat.

"Dad whats going on who are these people?" the woman asked.

"Tsunami these ninja have come to help us." Tazuna replied to his daughter.

"You said that before and look where that got us." the boy mumbled.

"Kid don't compare us to that Leaf scum!" Naruto said to the boy, "Unlike them we've come here to actually save this country."

"Yea but how much will that cost us!" the small boy retorted.

"Nothing." Senza simply said.

"What?" the three refugees exclaimed.

"That's right, Himitsukage-sama is paying out of his own pocket to fund this mission. Now if you'll excuse me I have a sword to find come on Haku." Senza then grabbed Haku by the hand and dragged her out side...ignoring her saying "I don't even know where it is!".

"Haku? Where have I heard that name before?" Tazuna mused he then went pale, "No it can't be that Hunter ninja!"

"She is, but don't worry she's on out side now. And if she does anything suspicious tell me or Senza." Naruto calmed the now panicking family down.

"Okay...but that Senza fellow he also seems familiar, is he the son of a psychopath?" Tazuna asked again, making Tsunami and Inari sweat-drop, and Naruto sigh knowing he was correct.

"Yea, he's the son of Zabuza Momochi." he sighed again when the family fainted.

* * *

A Month Later

It took awhile to convince the family that Senza would not harm anyone in Wave Country, except the people Gato hired. They made a compromise for Senza to stay away from the bridge they started working on, it worked out pretty well because he still had to look for his dads sword...and still hasn't found it yet.

They allowed Hakuto work in the hospital because of her experience with herbs and other medical stuff.

Naruto on the other hand was working on the bridge, pointing towards Hell Country. Today we see two workers were leaning against the side of part of the finished bridge taking a break. One of them took a deep breath, "This place ain't so bad now that we don't have to worry about someone wanting the old man dead."

The second had to agree with that. "Yea it took us three years to complete the first bridge, but with this kid we've finished over half the bridge in a month." he noticed indicated the five-thousand surrounding Naruto's...most with their shirts off.

They never noticed Senza hiding in the shadows with a camra in hand.

"Hehe Naruto's fangirls will pay me a fortune for these pictures." he giggled with glee, and then disappeared to continue the look for his sword.

After a few more weeks pretty much nothing happened...except the bridge builders watched Senza run by the bridge. The panicked and were about to call on Naruto, but then they saw him being chased by a pack of monkeys. Which made them all have a MAJOR sweat-drop and think the same thing. _'Why the hell is he getting chased by monkeys? Wait why are monkeys in Wave Country they aren't native here...are they?'_

And Haku learned a little about Senza.

* * *

Flashback

Haku was walking around gathering herbs for the hospital, she went past a large tree and saw a patch of herbs.

"Looking for something Haku?" a voice said behind her making her jump ten feet in the air. She turned around to see a exhausted and bloody Senza holding a katana leaning against the tree she went past.

"Senza what happened to you?" Haku asked her strange teammate.

"Ahh some Sound-nins ambushed me a few miles up, man that was a tough fight...ten ANBU ninjas." Senza sighed.

"Did you-"

"I sealed them in a scroll, and don't give me that look from what Najato told us you posed as a fake Hunter-nin. And if I'm correct these bodies will hold some good secrets our village can use. And I got this." Senza indicated towards the ANBU issued katana.

"What about-"

"Naruto and I burned the other bodies but took their kunai, shuriken, usable swords, pills, and any other usable weaponry for the village. Naruto has that scroll."

"Umm-"

"You would like to know more about me right? And no I can not read minds, so ask away."

"Hold on I need to heal you first."

"I don't-" Senza tried to protest, but Haku gave him the female look that all men fear called "If you don't do as I say I'll hurt you" look. Sighing Senza took off his t-shirt to reveal two bloody cuts going diagonally across the right side his toned chest, another bloody cut on his left shoulder, a scar going across his six pack abs. Haku also noticed a two scars going across his right bicep.

"How did this happen I don't see any cuts on your shirt." Haku exclaimed, she then took out some herbal cream from her kimono. She then smeared it on his bleeding cuts.

Wincing in pain Senza answered her question, "Thats because they didn't harm me too badly just some minor cuts and bruises. This is is an old wound I got when I was seven." he stopped when she started wrapping white medical tape around his chest and shoulder. After she finished he continued, "Before I came to Hell Country I was born in Water Country, a mistake I was. From what Kisame-sensei told me my bastard of a father just got promoted to Jounin at age fourteen. He, the six other swordsmen, and a bunch of other people threw a wild party. He got extremely drunk and ended up having sex with a girl named Kaede...my mom." Senza paused remembering the past.

"After I was born She fled the village because she thought I had a bloodline. We lived on a small acre of land and lived peacefully for seven years...until one of the Special Mist Bloodline Eradication squads came knocking on our door. They said they got a tip from someone that we had a bloodline, we denied it but they attacked us anyways. Kisame-sensei was a part of the group that attacked us, and was appalled with what they were doing. When they killed my mom and injured me he killed them all, burned my moms body, and took me out of the village where we eventually found the village."

"So do you have a bloodline?" Haku couldn't help but ask as she indicated his eyes.

"No I don't my eyes were normally green, but they turned crimson when my mom died and I lost my sanity." Senza then lifted himself from the ground, "Thanks for healing me, but I'm not your type later." Senza jumped away in the distance leaving behind a blushing Haku.

Flashback Ends

* * *

Now we find Naruto and Tazuna talking over some important business.

"Naruto I can't thank you enough for helping us in our time of need. The bridge is practically complete." Tazuna thanked the scythe wielding blond.

"Don't thank me it's my job to do stuff like this, however the other side is kind of unstable we'll work on that later. But I have to be serious with you."

"Serious about what?"

"I'm thinking of allowing Senza to work on the bridge with you guys. You got a problem with it?"'

"Nope."

"Nope?" Naruto was completely confused by Tazuna's answer. "Because if I remember correctly you said and I quote "Keep that psychopath away from my bridge!" unquote."

"I was wrong." Tazuna sighed in defeat, "From what my men have been telling me he's no danger to us." seeing Naruto's confusion he continued. "Over the following weeks my men have been attacked by ninjas and goons, when they were about to be killed that psycho friend of yours saved them...in a very brutal way."

"Yea I agree with you on that one." Naruto agreed with Senza's brutality.

"Plus he's really a comic relief, especially when he got chased by the monkeys!" Tazuna laughed when Naruto face-faulted when he heard that.

"Are monkeys even native to Wave Country?"

"Nope that just makes it funnier."

"So Senza are you up to it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Senza replied appearing next to Tazuna making the old drunk fall out of his chair.

"Good now I'm going to sleep."

* * *

The Next Day

Tazuna and Senza left for the bridge about a half hour ago. Naruto walked out to get some fresh air until he saw Gin staggering towards him.

"Gin are you okay?" Naruto called out.

"I'm...sorry." the old man muttered out as he fell over dead with several kunai's in his back. He then heard a voice.

"One is born, and another lives. One dies, and another wilts. A Kagero's life is as brief as a day. **Ninja Art: Ant Lion Jutsu!**" the voice shouted as the ground around Naruto began to collapse and turn into a large pit. Naruto began to run and around the upper edges of the falling earth and tried to jump out of it. But he missed and slipped on the collapsing dirt, and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

_'A shadow clone?' _the person who launched the jutsu thought as he rose from the center of the pit, the person was a hunchback figure wearing a red and blue cape that ended at the middle of his back and tan pants.

He suddenly felt something beneath him. He tried to move out of the way only for it to be in vain as a fist collided with his chin sending him flying.

_'I underestimated him.'_ the hunchback thought as he flew towards the bridge.

Naruto saw Haku walk out of the hideout "Haku get Tsunami and Inari and meet me at the bridge, I'll meet you there!" he called out. He then focused chakra into his feet, and flew off after the hunchback.

* * *

The Bridge

"Kami...my men! What happened here!?" Tazuna cried out when they arrived on the bridge. All the workers lay on the ground, all were slashed to bloody pieces, "Who did all this!?"

"I believe I can take the credit." a voice chuckled nearby.

Senza narrowed his eyes as a figure stepped out from the mist covered bridge. He stood about five foot ten had white hair, yellow eyes, a purple wife beater shirt, white cargo pants, and black sandals. But the most notable thing about him was the large belt around his waist that had a Sound symbol in the middle of it, and the giant blade behind his back.

"So, you're finally here. Hand over the old man." the teen reached for the handle of his giant blade.

"I don't think so Suigetsu Hoozuki." Senza laid his hand on the handle of his katana.

Suigetsu smirked. "Oh? Do I know you?" he slowly pulled his zanbatou free from his belt.

"Yes I do does the name Senza ring a bell?" he flicked the hand-guard of his katana with his thumb.

"Senza so you're alive? I'm surprised you survived the Mist Bloodline Eradication ANBU." Suigetsu finished pulling the zanbatou from his belt and placed it on his shoulder.

Senza fully unsheathed his sword. "Yes I have, and I'm he here for my fathers sword hand it over."

"Oh, you can have it over my corpse!" Suigetsu swung his massive blade at Senza. Senza blocked much larger slab of sharp steel. "I see you've gotten worse than the last time I saw you, is it because Orochimaru kept fucking you in the ass every night for the last five years?" Senza mocked.

"It was against my will you bastard!" Suigetsu swung the Kubikiri Houcho ( Head Cleaver ) in Senza's direction. This caused Senza to jump back, he quickly moved forward and kicked Suigetsu across the bridge after. He get a chance to rest for even a second before Senza stabbed through his chest, but he didn't die.

"Heh nice try punk!" Suigetsu kicked Senza away from him and off the bridge. He then jumped off the bridge as well not knowing that the real battle will begin.

As the hunchback crash landed on the bridge Naruto was right behind him.

"How did you counter my earth jutsu?" the hunchback asked after he got out of his crater.

"It was just a few things I've learned over the years Kagero." Naruto smirked.

"How-"

"It was that little speech you gave me a few minutes ago. Now why don't you fight me with your full power."

"As you wish." he said as his body began to strangely change. His body became a brownish color, as if it was a cocoon like shell, and then suddenly breaks apart. A minute later, a blue light comes bursting out of the 'shell', which changed into a rainbow like color. It was at that point that a slightly pale, but beautiful girl with green hair, misty blue eyes and wearing a white sundress came out of the cocoon with rainbow colored dragonfly wings on her back. The man, who was truly a young woman in disguise gazed at her opponent.

"Beautiful..." Naruto said surprisingly with a warm smile.

"Thank you for the kind words." Kagero said with a flushed face and a small smile after hearing the compliment.

"I was just being honest. But why would you work for a bastard snake like Orochimaru? And why did you kill that old man?" the blond asked as he got serious.

"Orochimaru-sama promised the Fuuma Clan a place where the sun will reach it. And I didn't kill him the person your friend is fighting did." the young woman answered.

"He's tricking you you know that right!?" Naruto said with a frown, but was innerly relieved that she didn't kill him.

"Even so, for that goal and in the name of our clan, I will use this once in a lifetime technique." she said as she flew higher into the air and began to make unusual hand seals. Naruto thought started making some hand seals of his own.

"**Kagero's Secret Art: ****Ephemeral!**" she shouted as her wings spread out and became pure and powerful chakra, raining down on Naruto at high speeds. The powerful chakra came upon him, creating a large cloud of smoke. A minute later, her rainbow wings return to normal, but with holes in them.

But as the smoke cleared, she gasped and her eyes widen in pure astonishment to see muscle tissue inside a giant crater where she hit him.

_'Phew. It's a good thing that I used the **Summoning: Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap **jutsu in the nick of time. If I had been caught by that attack at full blast, I would have been killed.'_ he thought honestly as the shield disappeared. He looked up at her and they both looked at each other with somber expressions.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"I...I trusted him. Despite what he did to me, the experiments he did on me...I believed...that the clan would once again...shine like the sun. Despite my feelings and what I've done...I trusted that-" Kagero said as tears of sorrow fell out of her eyes. Her wings disappeared and she fell towards the ground and would have hit the concrete if Naruto didn't catch her.

He felt the beating of her heart, and knew she was dying, "You don't deserve to die here, **Ninja Art: Feigning Sleep Jutsu**." Naruto muttered as he put her in a deep sleep to prevent her from dying at a rapid rate.

"I wonder how Senza is doing?" Naruto wondered as he held Kagero bridal style...and sweat-dropped when he saw an explosion.

"I guess he's fine."

Senza and Suigetsu were circling each other like wolves, both showed absolute hate in their eyes, "Suigetsu I've suspected this for awhile but were you the one who tipped off the Mist Eradication ANBU? And besides being fucked in the ass did Orochimaru experiment on you in anyway?" Senza asked.

"Of course I couldn't have Zabuza finding out he had a son, and have him give you his blade. So I contacted them and told them you had a bloodline hehe the fools actually believed me. And for your information yes I have!" Suigestu then started shaking uncontrollably until he grew to six foot four and became as muscular as Mr. Universe. "I have the ability to form myself into water, and grow my body parts to enormous proportions!"

"That's all I need to know!" Senza roared, he ran at him and they locked swords once again. The katana strained and snapped under the pressure of his fathers sword. He quickly shoved the zanbatou away with the hilt and punched him in the head that sent him skidding across the surface of the lake.

Suigetsu landed back on the water, sheathed his giant blade, and flashed through some hand seals. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" the water in front of him shot into the air and formed into the shape of a dragon, then came down on Senza.

He just stared at the dragon and smirked as he went through some hand seals of his own, "**Water Style: Shark Bomb!**" the water in front of him shot into the air and formed into a shape of a shark. They collided and fought for dominance until the shark won and blew Suigetsu back into the bridge reducing him to normal size. The teen looked up to see Senza run towards him, and grab him from the scuff of his shirt.

"Senza what are you doing?" Suigetsu asked when he saw chakra gather in his right hand.

"You need to not know!" Senza growled out as his hand was engulfed by electricity.

"STOP I BEG OF YOU!" Suigetsu cried out in fear.

"I HEARD THAT BEFORE NOW DIE! **LIGHTNING FIST**!" Senza roared with as much hatred as he could, and shoved his lightning covered fist into Suigetsu's chest killing him instantly.

"Senza are you okay?" a voice shouted out said boy turned around to see Haku running up with Tsunami and Inari.

"I'm fine now." Senza happily said picking up and placing Kubikiri Houcho on his shoulder.

"I see you got the blade." Naruto said walking up to them with Kagero in his arms. "Hey where is Tazuna?"

"I'm right here." Tazuna said as he walked out behind a pile of steel grinders. "So is your mission accomplished?"

"Yes after we take care of him." Naruto indicated at the end of the bridge where Gato and his goons just arrived.

"So the ninja failed again, that's the last time I'm hiring them." Gato sneered looking at Naruto and the others across the bridge. "Kill the men but leave the women they'll be fun to break!"

"Senza place the sword on the ground!" Naruto ordered, Senza did it without question. "Gato prepare to die!"

Everyone looked into Naruto'seyes and flinched at the amount of hatred in them. He put Kagero down and then ran through several hand seals and slammed his palms on the ground. "You should feel honored. You're all about to face one of my ultimate techniques. **Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection!**" a single coffin rose out of the ground. It had the symbol of Kiri and right beneath that was the kanji for Demon.

Haku was in shock when the coffin opened and a man walked out he was no older then twenty-six. He was six foot even, wore blue cargo pants, a black shirt, black sandals, and light blue striped arm and leg warmers. The lower portion of his face was bandaged. On his head he wore his hitai-ate at an diagonal angle with the mist symbol in the middle of it, he had short spiky black hair, and black eyes.

"Zabuza!" Haku gasped, "Is it really him?"

"Yes, it appears Najato-sama planned on bringing him back for some reason." Senza answered her...even though she didn't ask him.

"I believe this is yours." Naruto pointed at the giant sword. Zabuza turned and picked up his weapon.

"How did I get here?" the revived Demon of the Mist asked.

"I summoned you." Naruto said picking Kagero up again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You see them over there?" Naruto indicated the crowd of thugs, "Lets kill them."

"My pleasure, **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" Zabuza shouted as the mist around the bridge became thicker, until it obscured everyone's vision. And then the screaming began.

Naruto smirked as Zabuza began doing his job, until he heard a woman's scream behind him. He quickly turned around to see what was going on.

Haku was scared. A few minutes after the mist rolled in a Sound-nin appeared in front of Tazuna, and cut his chest with his axe. She was now standing in front of the wounded bridge builder and his family ready to defend them. The Sound-nin heaved his mighty axe over his head and brought it down. He closed her eyes but the pain didn't come, instead some warm liquid splashed on her face.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto facing her with the axe in his back.

"You okay Haku?" he muttered. Seeing her nod he let out a sigh, "Good." he then put Kagero down and took the axe out of his back. He looked back to see the Sound-nin immobilized by a bunch of foxes, two grabbed him by the arms, and two by the legs.

"H-How do you k-know that jutsu? Only Orochimaru-sama knows that jutsu!" the Sound-nin yelled at Naruto.

"The snake fag stole that jutsu from my sensei along with another as well. When I find him I'll kill him for it, but for now..." Naruto then turned to Haku and tossed her a kunai, "kill him."

"No! No I will not!" Haku retorted.

"Haku sometimes people like him have to die. Think about it if we weren't here he would've killed Tazuna and Inari, and then raped Tsunami until he got bored of her and killed her. Now will you do it?"

Haku shakily took the kunai into her hand, and got on her feet. She looked at the Sound-nin and horrible images came into her head. It was when she saw him murdering the already wounded Tazuna and killing Inari in cold blood, and raping Tsunami until he slowly slit her throat. She then thought of what this man has done before, she thought about how many lives this man has ruined.

She screamed in absolute fury, and plunged the kunai deep into the mans heart. She didn't have time to breakdown and cry and she started healing Tazuna.

A few minutes later the screams stopped and he mist started clearing, and what they say made those with weaker stomachs throw up. Bodies were all over the bridge they were all horribly mutilated. At the end of the bridge amongst the blood and gore Zabuza had his giant cleaver through Gato's sternum which pretty much split him in half from the chest down, and Senza had his tanto shoved into Gato's head.

"HA I KILLED HIM!" the two shouted together, they then looked at each other.

"You killed him? I killed him!" the two said again.

"What are you talking about kid? I killed him first." Zabuza said as he pulled his zanbatou out of Gato.

"Wrong! I came up on him a second before you plunged that giant cleaver in him." Senza retorted as he pulled his tanto out of Gato's head.

"Ha you're one-hundred years too early to commit a massacre!"

"Says you! I already committed five massacres on my own."

"Oh I'm sure you did." Zabuza said sarcastically.

"Do you want a piece of this old man!" Senza brought up his tanto.

"Bring it!" Zabuza readied his head cleaving sword.

They charged at each other and were about to make contact. When a giant gust of wind knocked the two off their feet, and slammed them into each side of the side of the bridge respectively.

"Geez I guess it's true what they say, like father like son." Naruto said as he stepped between the two.

"Son? What the hell are you talking about I have no son!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"Let me give you a better look." Naruto said as he released some of his chakra to blow the mist away. This action gave Zabuza a good look at Senza, after examining him from head-to-toe he collapsed onto his knees realizing the truth.

"I have a son. How?" Zabuza asked.

"It was during the party when you became a Jounin." Senza answered him.

"Kaede...how is she doing?" Zabuza sadly asked.

"She's dead."

"WHAT!"

"Someone told The Special Mist Bloodline Eradication ANBU that we had a bloodline, and came knocking at our door."

"Who was it I'll kill him!"

"Heh too late I already killed him." Senza smirked as he indicated towards Suigetsu's corpse.

"Suigetsu did it? Well I never liked the brat anyways, anyways I take it that you want Kubikiri Houcho?" Zabuza asked.

"That would be nice."

"Only if you beat me in a fight." Zabuza smirked beneath his bandages.

"I'll be my pleasure." Senza cracked his knuckles.

However before the two could start anything somebody screamed, "Stop!" and saw Haku running at them full speed until she was standing in front of Zabuza. Knowing the two would like some time alone Naruto and Senza walked away to check on Tazuna.

Zabuza was standing in front of Haku trying to figure out what to say to her. He opened his mouth when Haku started hugging him. "You're back! Please don't die again."

"I'm not really alive. This is someone else's body. I'll leave when that blond-haired kid dismisses me."

"Why? Why can't you stay?"

"The dead should stay dead." he hugged her as she started crying. "It'll be ok. Just live your life to the fullest, that is all I ask okay?"

"Yes Zabuza I will."

"Hey Tazuna are you okay?" Naruto asked the wounded bridge builder.

"The wound's light but I'll live. But it still hurts like a bitch!" Tazuna gasped out in pain.

"I hear ya." Naruto agreed. He then heard a poofing sound, and saw ten dead bodied on the bridge. "Senza what are you doing?"

"Just grabbing a katana." Senza answered as he took a ANBU issued katana from a body. "That water bastard broke my other one." he continued as he resealed the bodies.

"So what's with the girl?" Tsunami asked pointing towards Kagero.

"I bet it's Naruto's new love slave...ooh the twins won't be happy about this." Senza teased Naruto...which resulted in Naruto punching him into the concrete...which got his head stuck.

"She's from a clan in Rice Country. I just knocked her unconscious that is all." Naruto said in his defence.

"Rada mundo umm I huh fush I'm gonrg tito kiff u! ( Dammit Naruto when I get free I'm going to kill you! )" Senza shouted at him with his head still stuck in the concrete.

"Just try it bub!" Naruto retorted.

A few minutes later Zabuza and Haku walked up to the small group. And after a few minutes of pulling the finally got Senza's head free from the bridge.

"Ready to fight?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes I am." Senza replied,

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted stopping the two. He walked up to Zabuza, charged some chakra into his finger, and poked Zabuza in the forehead and chuckled when he growled at him. "Now go."

The two then jumped into the water. Once they hit the water they pulled out their respective blades and clashed with each other. Zabuza brought his giant cleaver over his head, and brought it down on Senza. Senza blocked it but was brought to his knees under the sheer force of the zanbatou's weight.

_'Dammit this weight is intense...Sugietsu was an amateur this is a real sword fight!' _Senza thought as he pushed Kubikiri Houcho away. And took a swipe at him, only for him to jump back. He sheathed the zanbatou and started going through hand seals, seeing those particular hand seals Senza sheathed his katana and went through some hand seals of his own.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" the two shouted at the same time. Two water dragons rose from the water and battled each other for dominance, but after a minute of battling the two canceled each other out.

Senza then threw a kick at Zabuza, he blocked it with the hilt of his sword only to get a nasty surprise. Senza tucked his leg in "grabbing" hold of the hilt he then used his other let to kick the blunt side of the blade. The friction made Zabuza lose his grip on the sword allowing Senza's right hand to grab hold on the giant sword, and jumped backwards.

"Ha! Prepare to die!" Senza yelled as he jumped high in the air, he plummeted towards the lake swinging Kubikiri Houcho towards Zabuza. He suddenly screamed in pain forcing him to drop the sword and back into Zabuza's waiting hands, if you looked close enough you could see some metal spikes sinking back into the blade. Once Zabuza got his blade back he kicked Senza in the ribs sending him crashing into a tree.

"OW! What the hell was that!?" Senza asked looking at his bloody hands.

"This great blade Kubikiri Houcho acknowledges no one but me, only the person I choose as my successor can have it." Zabuza answered.

"Then how did Sugietsu wield it?"

"...I have no idea, maybe he just ignored it."

"I'll have to fix that then."

"How the hell can you make it better?" Zabuza asked.

"I could add poison to those spikes." Senza answered.

"Brilliant but you're too slow!" Zabuza then hurled the zanbatou at Senza, he jumped over it only to meet up with Zabuza's fist knocking him into the lake. He watched as the giant sword came back to Zabuza like a boomerang, and saw a clone walk next to him as well.

"A water clone? But how?" Senza asked.

"Did it when you went into a tree."

"Then take this!" Senza jumped high into the air and went through some hand seals and shouted, "**Water Style: Shark Bomb!**" the water in front of him shot into the air and formed into a shape of a shark. It hit the surprised Zabuza's plunging the real one deep into the water and destroying the clone.

"**Water Style: Five Shark Feeding Frenzy!**" suddenly five water sharks shot out of Senza's fingers and came barreling at Zabuza. He tried to swim to the surface. But the sharks grab him and pulls him deeper. Having no choice, he charged a a weaker version of Raiga's thunder armor, the electricity destroyed all the sharks, but hurting him in the process. He finally reaches the surface, only to receive a kick from Senza, sending him down the lake.

The bloody Demon of the Mist quickly rose to his feet. _'Whew thank Kami I won the bet with Raiga making him teach me some lightning attacks...wait a second.' _Zabuza's interrupted his own thoughts when something important came to him.

"Senza how the hell do you know those jutsus?! Only Shark-face knows them!" Zabuza yelled at his son.

"Shark-face? Hahaha that's a new one." Senza laughed, but regained his composure. "That's simple he's my sensei!"

"Kisame took on an apprentice? Is the world coming to an end...no wait it will come to an end when Raiga takes an apprentice, and he's dead." Zabuza sighed in relief.

"Actually I'm almost done training him!" Naruto shouted from the bridge.

"WHAT!"

Senza took advantage of his distraction and went to take off his dads head, only for Zabuza to duck and smacked him with the dull edge of his blade sending him into the bridge.

Zabuza then pumped some chakra into his legs, and jumped high into the air. He lifted Kubikiri Houcho over his head and brought it down to cut Senza in half, Senza rolled away just in time for the giant sword to get stuck in the bridge. He then unsheathed his katana and swung it at Zabuza's head, The Demon of the Mist moved his head away just in time foe it to slice into his cheek. He heaved his arms and got his massive blade unstuck and brought it down on Senza. He brought his katana into a defensive position as the massive blade slammed against his katana...but it proved futile because the blade went through his sword like a hot knife through butter. Then it went completely down across his chest, cutting open his skin, ending at his right hip.

As Senza started falling he aimed his broken hilt at Zabuza. He then chucked it at him and watched the quarter of the blade left on it sink into his left lung. The two then fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Everyone was in a daze, and here was only one thing going through everyone's heads after the fight was over. And that was 'Damn that was one hell of a fight.'

Naruto and Haku snapped out of their daze and ran over to the two. Haku ripped what was left of Senza's shirt off, she then produced green chakra from her hands to stop the bleeding. After that she brought out the rest of her herbal cream and smeared it on Senza's torso to prevent infection. Naruto just walked over to Zabuza, charged some chakra into his fingers, and then tapped him on the forehead. After he did that Zabuza's wounds started closing until it was like he wasn't injured at all...but it left a few scars.

"You all right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but what the hell was that?" Zabuza asked.

"Well you see this jutsu allows the summons to heal after they were damaged, so I tapped you in the forehead to even the playing field for Senza. I just tapped you again to heal you, but left the scars you got from this fight for remembrance"

"I guess that makes sense, but why did you sat Raiga had an apprentice?"

"Technically he did because Ranmaru is excellent wielding his pikes. By the way if your sword has a safety system so no one could wield it but you why didn't the other swords hurt Sanosuke, Yuan, and myself."

"Listen kid only Kisame, Raiga, Mangetsu, and myself placed safety seals on our blades. Aoi, Yama, and Kuro were retarded enough not to put the seals on their blades. And before you ask I believe Raiga told Ranmaru that if he died he could have the Ikazuchi's Fangs."

"So are they-" Naruto started but was cut off by Zabuza.

"Yes they are in hell and so is most of the Kaguya Clan. You won't believe what they say about you guys."

"I hate to interrupt but I believe we have some business to take care of." Haku stopped the two from talking any further as she was having a difficult time supporting Senza.

"Right." Zabuza said, "Senza Momochi I hereby bestow you the right to wield The Kubikiri Houcho, I hope you accept this." he continued as he held out his mighty blade.

"I accept." Senza agreed as he dislodged himself from Haku to stand on his own. He grabbed the blade and waited for it to shoot spikes out of the handle, when they didn't he now knew that he was the owner of the blade.

"I'm ready to leave now...I still have to finish that poker game with Al Capone, Hitler, John Wilkes Booth, Nikki, and the devil himself." he muttered the last part. "Tell Shark-face, and The Demon Brothers I said hi."

"Bye Zabuza." Haku said with ears in her eyes.

"Bye dad. I'll tell Sushi-sensei and the bros. you said hi." Senza said before he went to lala land.

"Later I might summon you again. But don't count on it." Naruto said putting his hands in the tiger hand seal, "**Release!**" he shouted. Zabuza started crumbling until he collapsed in an undignified heap. His body finally crumbled away to show a dead mercenary in his place.

* * *

A Few Days Later

It took a day for a messenger bird to reach Himitsukagure but they finally got the message that the mission was complete. Najato sent some of his best ninja to Wave to take over Gato's company, and clean up the mess they made. It took Naruto and the others a few days to return to the village, while it took their fastest ninja; some guy named Sena, a few hours to take Kagero to their hospital.

"Ahhh home sweet home." Naruto sighed in content as they walked through the gates.

"Yea...later I have some people to talk to." Senza said and walked off.

"Bye." was all Haku said before running off to somewhere.

Naruto then walked around the village for an hour until he came upon the hospital. He just stood there deep in thought when he was tackled by a white blur.

"Wow Pandora-chan if you wanted a hug I would have given you one." he then felt his shirt getting wet, Pandora was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Naruto Kimimaro is dying!" Pandora sobbed out.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Armageddon: Hello everyone I'm sorry about the long chapter but I bet you liked it OVER 14,000 WORDS WAHOO!...anyways Kyuubi16 has set up a fan form allowing us to say how much we hate yoai, curse Kashimoto, bash flamers ( by the way watch out Raimoru dark, Hayn Quiksilva, SSJ Guyver1, Sloths-Are-The-Best ), and talk about other good stuff check it out.

But in serious news what the hell is going on here? Danzou killed the messenger toad and pretty much doomed the village! I smell a conspiracy! Here's my prediction Najato will fight Tsunade, she'll kill a body or two, Naruto will somehow get the message and come to the village, when he gets there he'll go into Sage Mode, learn the secret how to kill him, and barely kill Najato Konan and the rest of his bodies. But before he dies he'll say 'I am your uncle. Madara is collecting the bijuu for Insert reason here, and that Sasuke is planning on destroying Konoha with him' he'll learn of his heritage, and Danzou will defect the village. Naruto will then train his ass off, probably get the **Rinnegan**, then Konoha, Suna, and whatever allies they will have ( AKA Lightning and maybe Earth Country if you read the manga lately but I doubt Earth will help Kohona ) to take on the Akatsuki who are allied with Rain and Water Country and The Fourth Great Shinobi War will begin.

But now onto the most serious news Kashimoto stole my village! If you read ch. 416, and the new demon containers there goes my bright idea of putting the Sanbi in Senza and the Rokubi in Ranmaru...now I have to think of something else for them...or not I'm not sure yet.


	15. Finding Tsunade

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

It was just as Pandora said, there lied a dying Kimimaro. He had around five machines attached to him to keep his blood flowing, kept him breathing, and monitored his heart rate and pulse.

This was the sight Naruto saw when he looked upon one of his dear friends. "Rin what's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He's suffering from an advanced stage of tuberculosis, I'm afrad he only has a month to live; if he's lucky." Rin replied, giving everyone the bad news.

"Isn't there anything you can do? While unofficially our village consists of the best doctors, isn't there-"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Rin cut him off, "but my hands are tied. The only person who has a chance at saving him is Tsunade-sama herself."

"Then where is she? I'll find her and drag her old ass back here myself."

"I don't know where she is, hell I don't think anyone knows where she is. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patience's to attend to." Rin said leaving a pissed off Naruto and a sobbing Pandora.

"Don't worry Pandora-chan I'll find a way to help him, I promise you this on my life."

However we find our favorite blond at a training field a few days later causing a scene

"THIS FUCKING BLOWS!" Naruto screamed as he punched a training post, leaving it in splinters. "WHAT'S ALL MY TRAINING WORTH IF I CAN'T SAVE A SINGLE LIFE!" he continued kicking another post reducing it to dust.

"That's not very good for the posts." Jiraiya commented as he approached the nearly destroyed training field.

"Buzz off Ero-sennin I'm not in the mood!" Naruto growled destroying another training post.

"Easy there I'm here to take you on a mission."

"I'm not in the mood for another mission."

"Not even if it's to save your friend?" Jiraiya commented causing Naruto to stop in mid punch.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked getting the suspicion that Jiraiya knew something he didn't.

"A few days ago my spy network has found Tsunade-" the old pervert didn't get to finish when his young blond student grabbed him by his haoi, and started shaking him so hard he could have sworn he heard his brain rattle.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. Earlier!" Naruto hissed out.

"I couldn't find you." Jiraiya lied.

"LIAR!" Naruto bonked his perverted sensei over the head, "If Kimimaro's life wasn't on the line you would be in a smoking crater right now. Now pick yourself up I'll meet you at the gates in twenty minutes." and with that Naruto sped off to gather his supplies.

"That is one scary kid." Jiraiya muttered.

"This is Tanzaku-Gai?" Naruto asked, staring at the destroyed area in front of him, the remains of a decimated castle a week later.

Jiraiya nodded solemnly, "This has Tsunade written all over it." he said calmly, a frown on his lips, "But, it's too late in the day to do much of anything, so let's go eat some dinner, huh?"

Nodding, Naruto followed Jiraiya dutifully as the elder man led him to a restaurant nearby. The moment he stepped inside, he was viciously assaulted by the quiet noise of the pub and no one seemed to notice his entrance. He might as well have dropped a pin in the middle of this calamity, he may have actually gotten more attention.

"Speak of the devil." Jiraiya muttered, looking at something that Naruto couldn't pinpoint. The elder man's appearance suddenly took on one of excitement as he waved, calling out cheerfully, "Tsunade-hime!"

Tsunade seemed startled, "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at the woman as Jiraiya led him through the crowd and onto the couch stool that sat on the opposite side of Tsunade's table. Somehow, when he had heard of the great Tsunade, he had expected a wrinkled old woman that could rival Jiraiya in terms of age. But before him sat a beautiful woman who seemed to be somewhere in her mid twenties. She had blond hair that was tied into two pig tails that went down to the middle of her back, and amber eyes. She wore a light gray haoi that barely contained her massive bust, a light green robe was placed over her shoulders with the kanji symbol for Gamble on the upper back, and light blue sweat pants. Her most distinguishing feature was a small lavender diamond in the middle of her forehead.

Then there was the woman who sat with the blond-haired Slug Sannin...carrying a pig. She had short black hair and eyes, and wore a simple black kimono.

"What a day...seeing old acquaintances everywhere." the old lady said as she took a sip of some sake.

Jiraiya took a sip of his own and paused for a bit, "Orichimaru," he said in a statement than a question. "What happened?"

Naruto noticed she gave a warning glare to her female companion, "Nothing much, we just said hello." she then took out a stack of cards and started to shuffle them.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she laid the cards down after she was done shuffling.

Jiraiya then took the cards and as he shuffled them himself, "I'll get straight to the point...Tsunade, I came to take you back with me."

"You're a little late someone else came and asked me to become the Godaime Hokage." Tsunade droned.

"Godaime? What the hell happened to the Sandaime?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you know little boy? Orochimaru killed him." the busty blond said, "I heard from the man directly."

"What? The old man is dead? Jiraiya...why didn't you tell me!?" Naruto yelled at his perverted sensei.

"I didn't think you would take it well." Jiraiya answered trying to calm his student down.

"That's it screw being diplomatic, Tsunade I have a friend who is dying and you are the only one who can help us. No I'm going to ask nicely will you please come back with us?" Naruto asked.

"Not possible…I refuse." she said with an edge to her voice.

Naruto then got a pissed off look on his face, "What do you mean no? He's one of my dearest friends and you're just going to let him die just because you said no! Jiraiya this old woman is not what the legend say she is."

"Jiraiya, your new apprentice seems to be ruder, ans stupider than the last one."

"Hey! The Fourth Hokages capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with techniques, incredibly smart, and popular. In fact Tsunade, this little brat has all of these qualities."

"But even with all of what the Fourth Hokage had, he still died. He threw his life away for the village," she dead-panned and continued. "Life isn't like money, only idiots bets his life so easily."

To say Naruto was mad is an understatement, he was beyond pissed, _'__An idiot! That's my dad she'__s talking about!'_

"My grandfather and the Second Hokage wished to end the war, but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that." she said with a little smirk.

"You've changed Tsunade," Jiraiya said, almost having sadness in his voice.

"I don't know what you have been thinking, but you put it in words." she chuckled a bit, "I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this, time changes people," she then looked at him with her face behind the cards.

"Sarutobi-sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll die." Jiraiya had a hard scowl, Naruto's hand gripped the table so hard that the wood eventually gave and broke off. Everyone at the table looked at him, Tsunade looked quite surprised that he busted the table with such ease. Plates and food jumped off the table as Naruto tried to jump over it, intent on beating her up. Jiraiya had grabbed him by the back of his shirt, preventing the blond from jumping into a battle he had no hope of winning.

"Let me go, Jiraiya!" Naruto growled. "No one says that about my dad or the old man!"

"You do realize we're in a bar, don't you?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

"I don't care!" Naruto hissed. "I'm going to beat the shit out of her!"

Tsunade stood up, glaring at Naruto as she planted one foot up on the table, "You've got guts to say that to me. Let's take this outside!"

"Even though I look like this, I was one of the Sannin. There's no need for me to get serious." the old lady said with a cocky tone once they got outside, she then held out her index finger upward. "One finger."

"One finger?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"One finger, I will use this one finger to beat you." then she pulled a Lee and goaded for him to come with her hand out, telling him to come.

"Come on brat."

"I'll make you regret those words." Naruto's voice said behind her. Tsunade was quick enough to duck or Naruto's scythe would have taken her head off.

"A scythe...no way." Tsunade muttered, "Blond hair, the tattoo Undying over his left eyebrow, Jiraiya you betrayed the village!?" she screamed at her teammate.

"The village betrayed me!" Jiraiya protested, "They didn't honor Minato's wish for treating him like a hero, instead they scorned and tortured him. How can I serve a village when they did all those things to his-"

"Enough of this sentimental bullshit, Tsunade Ive got a deal for you." Naruto announced interrupting what Jiraiya was going to say, "Tsunade come back to our village, heal those who need to be healed, and we'll let you be on your way."

"How is that a deal? I don't even get anything out of it." Tsunade asked.

Naruto tore the wrappings off his left wrist to reveal the kanji symbol for Lightning God on it, he bit his right thumb and smeared some blood on his wrist. And in a small cloud of smoke the Raijin appeared in his right hand, "I'll give you this."

"The Raijin, how?"

"Do we have a deal or not?" Naruto asked as he tossed it to her...and somehow landed on the sash of her robe

"We'll leave tonight come on Shizune." Tsunade said grabbing the confused black-haired girl, and dragging her away from the bar.

"Naruto are you sure you're ready to give up that sword?" Jiraiya asked.

"It doesn't matter even if I have to give my life to save my friends I'll gladly do it." Naruto relied as he walked away.

"He's so much like his dad it's scary." Jiraiya mused, "Minato you would be proud of him."

"Umm sir this is for you." a waiter from the bar handed Jiraiya.

"What's this?"

"Your bill sir."

Thinking it wouldn't be so bad Jiraiya read it over...before his eyes widened at the amount, "DAMN YOU TSUNADE!" he screamed into the night.

* * *

Armageddon: Yes I know this chapter sucks, but you absolutely have no idea how hard the Tsunade Retrieval Arc when Naruto joins the Atakuski is. In fact I have never seen any Naruto joins Atakuski story that got this far before the author decided to abandon the story so be grateful! Now for those who are worried that I would stop writing stories do to me overreacting in my Ten Swords story, don't worry I'm not going to stop writing until I've finished all of my stories or I die...whichever comes first.


	16. A typical Day

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

Warning: Expect total randomness in this chapter. I lost a bet with a bud of mine and now you have to read this

* * *

It took another week to get back to the village, but they did it and not a moment too soon. Because as soon as they arrived in the village Kimimaro went into cardiac arrest which resulted in Jiraiya hurry Tsunade's old ass to the hospital despite the protests from Shizune saying they needed to report to their Kage first. However they were long gone leaving her to ask Naruto where their Kage Tower was.

It took a few minutes for them to get to said tower. Naruto rushed right past the secretary and kicked down the door.

"Hey Himitsukage-sama the mission was a success!" Naruto announced ignoring Shizune's horrified look at him being so informal, "So if you're not too busy this woman would like a few words with you, later."

"Not so fast Naruto." Nagato said swirling to face them. From what Shizune saw their Kage's robes was very different from the ones she encountered over the years. Instead of the formal robes he wore a pure black cloak with red clouds on it, and while he still wore the traditional Kage hat it had the red kanji symbol for Secret in the middle of it. But the strange thing was that he wore a pure black mask that covered his entire face which had no visible holes on it, and a ring with the Kanji for Zero on his right thumb.

"I have a mission for you." he continued tossing Naruto a C-ranked mission scroll.

Naruto quickly opened it and a sour look crossed it, "You can't be serious?"

"I am now get." Nagato shooed the blond out of his office leaving him, Shizune, and Tonton alone with him.

"So what do you want?" Nagato asked the raven-haired woman not knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Academy

"Good morning class." Heero's assistant Raijuta greeted his class.

"Good morning Raijuta-sensei." the class chorused.

"Now as you can see Heero isn't here today, so Himitsukage-sama sent a replacement for today."

"A replacement? What kind of dumbass would sub for Heero-sensei?" a random student protested.

"Shut your mouth Ginta!" Raijuta snapped surprising the students. Over the course of his teaching career Raijuta was known as the calmest teacher in the village, no matter what the students did the man would never lose his cool. "I'll have you know he is one of the best Genin that I have ever had the pleasure of teaching-"

"Enough with the pleasurable talk Raijuta-sensei you're embarrassing me." a voice said from the doorway. The students turned and nearly fainted when they saw the figure everyone recognized. After all who else had spiky blond/red hair, blue eyes, the tattoo Undying over his left eyebrow, and wielding a two-bladed scythe. It was the one and only Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

"Ahh Naruto it's nice to see you again how have things been going since graduation?"

"You should know already, I'm sure Heero-sensei has told you about my achievements. Now enough talk what are you teaching these brats?"

"So far we've been teaching them some self-defense moves."

"Self-defense? What the hell happened to the exercises back in the day?" Naruto complained.

"I know, but as much as I hate to admit it the students need to learn more. Hell they even went so far as to allow the students to graduate at the age of twelve, and without doing the test you went through. With Ranmaru being an exception of course." Raijuta sighed.

"This is complete bullshit! Everyone listen up today I'm teaching you what I was taught back in the day." unwrapping his bandages on his right arm, going through a few hand seals, Naruto bit his left thumb and swiped it across his spiral tattoo he whispered. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" a small cloud of smoke later a small orange toad wearing a light blue haori half-coat appeared before the class.

**"Hey boss got a snack for me?" **the summon asked officially freaking out the entire class.

"Yea," Naruto sighed as he reached into a pouch giving the toad a piece of candy, "I need you to go to Hidan and tell him to get his ass to the academy pronto." without a word the summon disappeared a cloud of smoke. A minute later he reappeared right in front of his summoner.

"Well where is he?"

The toads only response was simply upchucking Hidan into the chalkboard.

"Oh that's all for now Gamakichi I'll summon you soon." and with that Naruto dismissed his summon.

"Naruto what the hell did you bring me here for?!" a very pissed off Hidan asked.

"I'm teaching these kids a self-defense move and I need you to help me, now please stand up." his sadistic sensei stood up curious as to what would happen, "Everyone this is how you deal with most people." he turned and kicked Hidan right between the legs.

Everyone's eyes widened and the males in the room covered their own important objects, but Raijuta was laughing madly, "That's for letting stabbing me in the back with a spear when I was asleep!" Naruto yelled as Hidan laid curled up on the floor crying silently. He turned and faced the class, "Alright now that your self-defense lesson is over it time to teach you some chakra control exercises." he said before heading out into the academy training grounds.

"Alright class tell me what do you know about chakra." Naruto said when they got to the training grounds.

"To perform techniques, ninja needs to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: the first is the bodies energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and the second is the mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental ninjutsu style." a student recited.

"Yea now do it without that scroll you're holding." Naruto sweat-dropped, "Today I'm going to show you how to walk on water."

"Naruto-sensei that's imposable, scientifically humans are too heavy to-" the random smart ass student was effectively silenced when Naruto simply walked on top of the water.

"You were saying?" Naruto queered, "Now pump some chakra into your feet and try to float on the water."

"But Naruto-sensei we haven't even done Tree Climbing yet." another random student complained.

"Hey you're lucky I'm making you do Water Walking. I had to do Magma Walking at your age so be grateful I'm not making you do that." Naruto said making the students shiver.

Without any complaints the students did the tiger seal, and they saw faint bit of dust lifted from their feet. They then walked up to the water, and immediately fell through.

* * *

Hospital

"What a day." Tsunade sighed as she stepped from the ER into the waiting room, which was filled to the brink with the surviving Kaguya members.

"Well how is he? Is my brother going to live." Pandora asked.

"I've healed him, but he will be off duty for sometime so his body can heal."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama you're a miracle worker." Pandora thanked.

"No need to thank me. Now run along Kimimaro needs his rest."

After the Kaguya members left Tsunade packed up to leave when she was blocked by the imposing figure of Kakuzu.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Anywhere that's not here." Tsunade replied sourly.

"What's wrong with the village? Don't tell me you're like the ignorant pricks who only base people on their appearances?" Kakuzu asked leaking a little bit of killing intent.

"No its not that. I fulfilled my duty to the brat, and now I'm no longer bounded to help anymore." Tsunade replied trying to move the giant out of the way.

"Fine, but before you leave how about a game of poker?" Kakuzu asked spiking Tsunade's interest.

* * *

"Wow you guys suck." a voice said from behind the students. Causing them to turn around to see a menacing figure with crimson red eyes with a giant sword strapped to his back.

"Sensei who is this guy?" a student asked in a horrified voice.

"That my young friend is Senza Momochi-" he would have continued if the brainy kid didn't interrupt him by screaming that the Demon of the Shadows was here. Thus causing the students to scream like little girls and hide behind him like frightened animals.

"Senza your very presence is scaring my students, now please leave or I'll force you to leave." Naruto droned.

"Fuck you Naruto, they suck and you know it."

"While that may be true I am the teacher today, and I'll not have you scaring my students. Now go before I kick you out."

"Is that a threat?" Senza asked grabbing ahold his giant cleaver.

"Kids watch and learn how to deal with a psychopath." Naruto said swiping his now bloodied left thumb over his right wrist revealing his two-bladed scythe.

"You know you really should lose the wrappings on your arms, they're not very original and I don't see the point of them. Plus you should carry your scythe on you back for easier access." Senza said.

"Yea I'll do it after I kick your ass." Naruto smirked.

"I'd like to see you try!" and with that the two speed towards each other.

* * *

Shizune walked from Nagato's office stunned out of her mind. Over the past few hours she learned about the village and their goals, and she must say it was the most suicidal yet most brilliant plan she has ever heard.

"I must tell Tsunade at once." she whispered to herself, "I just hope she agrees." and with that she ran off to the hospital not hearing a small poofing sound in the alleyway.

Nagato smiled when he received his shadow clones information, "Everything is falling into place." he smiled underneath his mask.

* * *

"Senza what the hell is going on with you?" a slightly bruised and cut up Naruto asked an extremely beat up and bloody Senza. "Dude you're usually tougher than this why are you so weak?"

Instead of an answer from the beaten up son of Zabuza, several Medic-nin lead by Rin appeared before him.

"Rin-chan what's going on?"

"Senza didn't take his medication again." Rin answered.

"What?" Naruto asked before he remembered what happened last time Senza went unmediated, and that was when psychotic laughter started to fill the area.

"Students this is a Code Green situation, now I want you all to run into the classroom and stay there, and tell Raijuta-sensei what's happeing he'll know what to do." Naruto said causing the students to retreat into the classroom knowing what a Code Green was. And for those who don't know what a Code Green was it was; it was a situation when any psycho shinobi or kunochi forgot or didn't take their medication started doing random actions that result in massive property damage, people getting hurt, or other things that will not be mentioned at this time...or ever.

Then Senza stood up his wounds completely healed, he eyes became dilated, and he started spazzing out, swinging his head side to side while yelling gibberish words.

"Whoa, cool down dude." Naruto as he backed away, "You need to calm down and get you medication in you."

How ever Senza pulled his shirt over his head like a makeshift hoodie, started saying nonsensical jabbering and gazed cross-eyed at his fist. In a loud in a quasi-Spanish accent, he screamed, "I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO, I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

"Senza calm down and I won't have to hurt you."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME!" he yelled at him.

"What if I am?" Naruto said.

"YOU DO NOT WISH TO FACE THE WRATH OF MY BUNGHOLE!"

"Fine, whatever." Naruto said as he readied his scythe however that was not to be when Senza ran off full speed into the village.

While this was happening we find Jiraiya peeping through a hole in the woman's hot springs, scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"Hehehe that's it take your towel off, no not wrap it around tighter, take it off damn you. Wow never mind check out the pair of hooters on that one." Jiraiya giggled until he was bowled over and felt a stinging sensation in his leg. When he finally got back into his siting position he pulled what looked like a dart from his thigh, along with Naruto and some Medic-nins running past him.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya wondered before his eyes started bugging out until his demeanor became calm and collected. With that he jumped on top of the wall causing the women to scream in surprise.

"Sakle blu!" Jiraiya yelled in a French accent, "How could you women degrade yourselves in this manner? And what is this filth?" he asked himself as he looked at his notes. "Whoever this Jiraiya person is he's a sick man!" with that he promptly threw his notes into the water, and promptly ran off leaving some very confused women.

"Thanks for the lift Zetsu." Hidan said, and quite literally because he had to call the giant plant-man to take him to the hospital. After all getting kicked in the nuts can do that to a man.

"No problem I'm glad to help." the white half said.

_"Well I'm not! Why couldn't we just leave him?" _the black half argued.

"That would not be nice we're civilized people...well at least I am."

_"Fuck OW! What the hell was that?" _Zetsu then reached back and pulled a dart from his lower back. And then saw Senza getting chased screaming like a man possessed.

"Hey Zetsu are you okay?" Hidan asked.

"Oh _I'm_ just _fine_ just _a _little_ hungry_." Zetsu said as his two voices merged together, "_But_ luckily _my_ lunch _is_ here _right_ now!"

That was when Hidan realized that he was in trouble and kicked Zetsu as hard as he could. Ignoring the pain in his jewels he ran like the devil was on his ass. Zetsu however didn't like the fact that his lunch got away and started to give chase.

Now we find Kakuzu walking out of the hospital giggling happily as he counted the money he won from Tsunade, and knowing she would heal Yuan and the rest free of charge...until he felt a stinging sensation in his right arm. That was when he saw Kisame get smacked by a fish by Senza saying something about a bunghole, and Naruto following him along with a dozen Medic-nins.

"How odd-" his eyes then began to sparkle like the sun, and then suddenly pointed at a random boy. "YOU! What day is it?"

"March seventeenth."

"Not an eventful day is it?" he asked himself until a metaphoric light bulb lit up over his head. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" he suddenly announced drawing everyone's attention.

"I Kakuzu hereby declare March seventeenth...FREE MONEY DAY!" he then reached into his cloak and tossed thousands upon thousands of dollars into the air causing the crowd to cheer.

"Ow." Itachi muttered as he walked out of his favorite pocky stand. "Now what on earth earth?" he wondered as he pulled the dart out, and managed to catch a glimpse of a Medic-nin running away.

"Oh crap." he muttered before his body started going into spasms until Dedara came over.

"Itachi-san are you alright yea?" Dedara asked.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked.

"Are you okay dude? Yea?" Dedara repeated.

"Did you you just call me a Jew?" Itachi asked ominously. Before Dedara could say no he was punched right in the face and fell flat on his ass. "RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!" he yelled out before he started beating the bomb expert into the ground.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto sighed as he "escorted" Senza back to his room. It took a few more hours, and a few more people got hit with darts, but they finally managed to get Senza medicated again via ten Medic-nins holding him down while Rin put two syringes in his ass.

"Bah you know you love me." Senza said resulting in him getting hit over the head.

"Idiot! Do you know what you have done!?"

"Not really." Senza smiled underneath his wrappings.

"Well take a look!" Naruto said pointing at two struggling Medic-nins in rubber suits.

"Ranmaru-san you need to calm down so we can get that dart out." one of them said.

"NO LET ME GO I WANT TO TOUCH THE SHOCKING DOORKNOB!" a crazed Ranmaru shouted.

"For the last time there is no shocking doorknob. Now you there will you pick up his pikes." the second one said to a passing shinobi.

"Alright." he said as he went to pick up the pikes.

"No wait-" too late the man picked up the pikes the was promptly electrocuted, he let go of the pikes and fell backwards steaming from the electric shock. "...you need some gloves."

Meanwhile Naruto and Senza were trying with all their might to hold their laughter in.

"That was funny." Senza stated.

"Indeed it was, but you still have to learn the error of your ways." Naruto said as he dragged his psychotic friend away from the scene.

That was until they came across a crazed Itachi, Sasori, Versious, and Shinji arguing with each other.

"Mhmhmhmhmh." Sasori said wearing a orange hoodie he found somewhere.

"Don't call me fat Sasori!" Itachi shouted.

"I hate this town so much, just because Wendy doesn't like me." Shinji complained.

"Don't sweat it man she's a bitch anyways, I suggest you go after the blond with the big rack." Versious said trying to cheer up his buddy.

"That's it screw you guys I'm going home." Itachi said before waddling off.

"Moving on!" Naruto sighed at the scene.

It wasn't long before they saw Nagato and his six bodies of Pain drag an unconscious Kakuzu and a crying Jiraiya towards the tower, no doubt the beat the living hell out of them.

But the most hilarious situation was when they came upon Hidan with his arms wrapped around a telephone poll, screaming bloody murder at Zetsu...whose venus flytrap head was secured tightly on his ass.

"GET THIS PANSY ASSED BUTT MUNCHER OFF ME!" Hidan screamed at the ten Secret shinobi pulling on Zetsu's legs.

"We're trying but he's part plant!" one of them shouted.

"I DON'T CARE GET HIM OFF OF ME!" he yelled not noticing Naruto sneak off.

"I thought you were going to show me the error of my ways?" Senza said in a mocking/sing-song voice."

"Shut up."

* * *

Two hours later

It was over. Everything was finally back to normal no thanks to Senza, however not everyone got unscathed, Hidan was still in the hospital due to his ass nearly being torn off, and two broken nuts. Dedara was also in the hospital for some broken bones, some people were also in the hospital due to a mini riot created by Kakuzu's "generosity", and that other shinobi was in the hospital due to Ramnaru's pikes.

Naruto smirked before heading to his room for some shuteye. _'Another typical day, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.'

* * *

_

Armageddon: Now what did we learn here? That's right never gamble, or you'll end up with a chapter like this.

Nowtime for me to to get serious my pal Reaper INI made a good point in this latest chapter of Playing the Four Devils. And I agree with him I too would appreciate a real review for this chapter, as I don't want people just putting "great chapter" or "Nice job" anymore. And that goes with my other stories.

1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.

2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed

3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote

4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.

And yes I copied that off him but I don't thik he'll mind it, but if not I'm sorry dude.


End file.
